


still home

by solinasolina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humour, long lost best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby placed the package on the ground and took a step forward. There was a strong sense of familiarity coming from the young woman in front of her, but she just couldn’t quite figure out where from.  She raised an eyebrow, “Have we met before?”</p>
<p>Lexa nodded immediately. “I use to live next door.” She points to her childhood home, “My parents–”</p>
<p>Abby goes wide-eyed as she realised who was standing in front of her, “Alexandria Woodson?!” she cut in.</p>
<p>“It’s just Lexa Woods now,” she smiled. “But yeah…”</p>
<p>or the long lost best friends au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t work on two fics at once but im so high key about this right now I just had to get a start on it. It won’t be a long, probably 5/6 chapters at most :)
> 
> happy reading!

It was just past 3pm and Lexa sat in her car just outside her childhood home. Even though she lived in this house for only seven years of her life, it still has been the only place that’s ever felt like home. Being put into the foster care even before she was one, she found a home with Gustus and Indra Woodson who had officially adopted her by the age of five. At the age of eight they had to move away abruptly.  

Now eighteen years later, here she was, back in Arkadia. Whilst the world has changed dramatically since 1998 the suburb itself, hadn’t. The primary school still seemed to be running the same, the corner stores still were in business and the houses that Lexa remembered were still standing.

She told herself she wouldn’t drive past her childhood home. Lexa was meant to grab some groceries and make her way back to the apartment to help Anya unpack. But she couldn’t help it. Without really thinking Lexa took a left turn instead of right and found herself stopping the car when the house came into sight. It was a two story brick house, with two garages, and a fairly large front lawn. A small set of stairs led up to the front porch and towards the main entrance of the house.

Memories of her childhood started to slowly come back. She remembers running across her front lawn to catch the bus to school, learning how to ride a bike up and down the drive way, her parents setting up the sprinklers on hot days so they could run through it and sitting on the front porch with her best friend, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was quite literally the girl next door. The Griffin family moved into the house next door a year after Lexa and Anya were officially adopted by their foster parents. Lexa didn’t like Clarke at first because of smart the blonde was. Despite being a whole year younger than Lexa, Clarke was put into the same Year 1 class she was in. Clarke was always nice to her though, despite Lexa doing everything she could to avoid her neighbour.

It wasn’t until when Lexa broke her arm that her friendship formed with Clarke. Her parents had insisted that they’d take her and pick her up from school, but even at such a young age she argued that she was fine to catch the bus. It was the first afternoon Lexa caught the bus home with a broken arm. Her stop was approaching so as she went to pick up her bag off the ground, someone walked past and picked it up for her. It was Clarke.

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, I can carry my own bag,” Lexa said as she followed Clarke down the bus aisle._

_Clarke doesn’t turn around though, simply walking right to the front of the bus. She thanked the driver and got off._

_“Clarke!” Lexa yelled._

_Clarke turned around. “You have a broken arm. I know Anya’s got afternoon soccer so I thought I’d help for today.”_

_Lexa crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t need it.”_

_“Too bad,” Clarke smiled. She waved to her parents who were waiting for her by the front of their door. “I’m just going help Lexa and I’ll be back!” she yelled._

_“Okay sweetie!” Abby replied._

_Clarke continued to walk up Lexa’s driveway. Once at the steps she puts the bag down and also takes a seat herself._

_Lexa walked up to her house, trying to stop herself from smiling because Anya would not have done something like this for her. She goes to sit next to Clarke. “Thank you,” she whispered. She might not have liked Clarke that much but was always taught to say her please's and thank you’s._

_“You’re welcome,” Clarke smiled._

_The door behind them opened. Gustus came out, a little shocked to see Clarke and Lexa sitting on the footsteps. He was well aware Lexa didn’t really like Clarke so this was a welcomed sight. “Hey girls, how was school?”_

_“Great dad,” Lexa smiled._

_“Fun,” Clarke replied. “I should go; my parents are waiting for me.”_

_Lexa nodded. “Okay.”_

_Clarke stood up. Saying goodbye to Gustus and Lexa one last time she started to walk back to her house._

_“Clarke!” Lexa called out. The blonde immediately turned around. “Thank you for carrying my bag.”_

_Clarke grinned. “See you tomorrow.”_

_From that day onwards Clarke carried Lexa’s bag off the bus and up to her neighbour’s house. She’d sit on the front porch with Lexa for a couple of minutes before going home herself. Even when Lexa’s arm healed the two of them stuck to their routine. Clarke walked Lexa up to the house, they sat and talked for a bit and then Clarke went home._

_The two quickly became best friends. The two of them were inseparable during the two years they had together. Short talks on at the front of Lexa’s house turned into weekend sleepovers and both kids asking their parents if the other could come over every other day._

 

* * *

 

Lexa smiled at the memory. They were some of her fondest and her parents made sure that she didn’t lose them growing up. Her daydream is slightly interrupted when a car pulls up into the home. She doesn’t know why but Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. As much as she felt like this was the only home she knew, it actually stopped being her home long ago.

A man, probably a little older than Lexa exits the car with a woman who’s probably a little younger than Lexa. Before they’re even at the front of the house the door is opened and someone comes out engulfing the two people almost instantly (Lexa concludes that this was a mother hugging her two kids.) The three of them disappear into the house.

Lexa remembers the last night she was every here quite vividly.

 

* * *

 

_It was the third day of holidays and Lexa was already bored out of her mind. Clarke and her family went on vacation just the day before and Lexa was bummed that she wouldn’t see her best friend for over a month. Clarke and Lexa made big plans for the holidays but when their parents told them that they’d have to wait they both nearly cried. Now Lexa laid on the ground, simply watching the ceiling fan go round and round._

_“Play with your sister,” her mum suggested._

_“I think she’s already asleep.”_

_Indra looked up from her book and to the clock. It was only 8 o’clock. “Already?”_

_Lexa nodded. “She said she was tired from soccer. When’s dad getting home?”_

_“Soon.”_

_Eventually Lexa started to occupy herself with one of her colouring books whilst Indra remained reading her book. It was a nice, peaceful night given everything that’s happened in the past 8 months. Lexa was too young to understand what was going on with her parents but she knew it was bad. People in suits were constantly visiting and Lexa and Anya were watched by the Griffin family at least three times a week. Lexa didn’t mind though, it meant that she got to spend more time with Clarke._

_But the day her parents told her and Anya that the bad stuff was over, they couldn’t be happier. It didn’t take them long for them to fall back into a sense of normalcy. Until one fateful night._

_It was approaching 8:30pm when Gustus all but barged through the door of their house, followed by number of police officers. “Indra, pack what you can in 10 minutes, we have to go,” Gustus said sternly._

_Indra didn’t question it. She nodded and ran up the stairs._

_“Dad? What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she stood up._

_Gustus stepped forward, taking his daughter’s hand. “There’s no time to explain.” He walked them over towards one of the officers. “Detective Kash is going to take you to her car. I’m going to get your sister and come right to you, okay?”_

_Lexa was scared but managed to nod. Her dad placed her hand into detective’s hand and ran up the stairs._

_“Come Alexandria, your dad will be back in a moment.”_

_Lexa allowed herself to be walked out of the house. The detective helped her into the car, leaving the door opened at Lexa’s request. It wasn’t long before she saw her dad carrying Anya in his arms, along with two duffel bags. Her mum followed closely behind, pulling along two suit case and another duffel bag._

_The detective help load the luggage into the boot and within two minutes they were off. Indra sat in the middle back seat, letting both her kids sleep on her shoulders. Gustus sat up front, simply starring out the window hoping he was able to get his family to safety before it was too late._

_When they were old enough to understand, Gustus and Indra explained everything to their daughters. What happened, what they were involved in and why they had to go into the witness protection program. For the most part Lexa and Anya had a relatively normal life after that. They settled down in a suburb far away from Arkadia, went to school, had friends and relationships like 'normal.'_

 

* * *

 

Now eighteen years later, life had brought them back to Arkadia. With the threat from eighteen years ago long gone, both Anya and Lexa agreed that it was time to stop hiding, to come back home. Unfortunately, their parents had passed away a couple of months prior. There wasn’t a lot of things they were certain about at this point in their life, but when the chance to move back to Arkadia came up they instantly took it, both of them feeling the draw back to where they grew up.

Lexa focused her attention to the house next door, the Griffin household (or former Griffin household since what were the chances that they were still living there?)

Turns out, chances were pretty high.

Just at that moment the post-man had knocked on the front door and none other than Abby Griffin had answered. Lexa watched the woman sign for a package, lingering at the door as she went through her mail.

Lexa knew that there was always a chance that the Griffin family hadn’t moved, but now faced with the reality of it, she was still genuinely shocked. As Clarke was her childhood best friend, Abby and Jake became like second parents to Lexa and Anya. In one way or another some of her happiest memories included everyone in the Griffin family. Without really thinking Lexa turned the ignition off and got out of her car. From where she was she standing she couldn’t see Abby _that_ clearly, but saw her enough to conclude that the older woman aged quite gracefully.

Taking a few deep breaths, Lexa started to make her way towards Abby. She crossed the street and started along the foot path.

Abby still hadn’t looked up from her mail, but was just about to turn back into her house.

“Ab–” something caught in Lexa’s throat. She cleared it and tried again, “Abby.”

Abby turned around at the call of her name. “Yes?” she smiled.

Lexa jogged up the driveway and stood a couple of feet away from the older woman. She was right, though it’s been eighteen years Abby had aged gracefully. “I don’t know if you remember me…” Lexa trailed off, not really knowing where she was going with this.

Abby placed the package on the ground and took a step forward. There was a strong sense of familiarity coming from the young woman in front of her, but she just couldn’t quite figure out where from.  She raised an eyebrow, “Have we met before?”

Lexa nodded immediately. “I use to live next door.” She points to her childhood home, “My parents–”

Abby goes wide-eyed as she realised who was standing in front of her, “Alexandria Woodson?!” she cut in.

“It’s just Lexa Woods now,” she smiled. “But yeah…”

“Oh my god,” Abby gasped. She stepped forward again. “Is it really you? It’s been like... fifteen years?”

“Eighteen,” Lexa corrected.

Abby opened up her arms, “Can I… am I allowed to hug you?”

Lexa let out a small chuckle before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the woman. She buried herself in the embrace. Abby was a second mother to Lexa and being reunited after eighteen years felt like coming home.

“My god, you’ve grown into a beautiful woman,” Abby whispered into the hug. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“Me too,” Lexa admitted. “Me too…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love on the first chapter! im pretty excited about this story and im glad you guys are too. 
> 
> happy reading!

After sharing another hug, Abby invited Lexa inside. Lexa walked through the house with caution, feeling as if the floors were going to fall through at any moment. It’s been so long since she’s been here so it was all very overwhelming. They head into the kitchen when Lexa spots someone already there; Jake Griffin.

“Who was at the door honey?” Jake asked as he cooked over the stove. He had his back to his wife, not realising there was another person in the kitchen too.

“Post man and…” Abby trailed off.

Jake turned around, curious to why Abby hadn’t finished her sentence. When he spotted the other woman in the room he smiled. “Oh! Sorry I didn’t realise we had company.” He wiped his hands over his apron and stepped towards them. “Hi, I’m Jake Griffin,” he smiled.

Lexa took Jake’s hand. Again, the feeling of _home_ coursed through her body. His handshake was warm and friendly, something that Lexa remembered quite clearly from her childhood. She doesn’t reply though, still a little overwhelmed that she was here with these people again.

Jake turned to his wife, giving a questioning look.

“Jake,” Abby smiled. “This is Lexa Woods… formerly _Alexandria Woodson.”_

Jake immediately took a step back. “ _Alexandria_ from next door _Alexandria_?”

Lexa nodded. “Though it is just _Lexa_ now.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah that was my reaction too,” Abby laughed.

“It’s been like fifteen years!” Jake exclaimed.

“Eighteen,” both women corrected.

“It’s good to see you again, Jake,” Lexa smiled.

Jake opened up his arms and went for a hug, which Lexa was quick to reciprocate. “I can’t believe it’s actually you.” He pulled back slightly, leaving his hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “Look at you, all grown up.”

“That’s what eighteen years does,” Lexa joked.

Jake laughed, pulling Lexa into another hug.

“Would you like something to drink, Lexa? Coffee? Tea? Water?” Abby asked.

Lexa broke away from the hug, “Coffee please, if it isn’t too much trouble. Black.”

“Take a seat, it won’t be long.”

Jake quickly ran to the stove, lowering the heat to just a simmer before joining Lexa at the table. He looks at her for a moment, still trying to comprehend the fact that she was sitting right there in front of him. Eighteen years he wondered what happened to his neighbours, eighteen years and now here she was. Abby joined them, placing three mugs onto the table.

Lexa pulled her cup closer, hands wrapped around the mug to capture the warmth. Her whole body was tingling at this point. She looked between the older Griffins, who were both looking at her with so much love and adoration. And she felt it, she felt the love that they had for her. It’s been eighteen years and they still managed to make her feel like she was their own daughter.

Jake soon broke the silence, “This is kind of surreal.”

Lexa nodded. “I know you must have a lot of questions…”

“Of course we do,” Abby said. “But we don’t have to talk about that now, or ever if you don’t want to. We just can’t believe that you're actually here, in our home again.” She paused, scooting her chair closer to pull Lexa into another hug. “We’ve missed you so much.”

Lexa fell into the older Griffin’s hug again. “We’ve missed you too.”

Abby broke the hug, “Anya?” Lexa nodded. “How is she?”

“She’s good,” Lexa smiled. “She’s back at our apartment unpacking. I was meant to buy groceries and head back there but somehow ended up here…”

Jakes nearly gasped. “Wait, you guys are moving back?”

Lexa nodded again. “We have an apartment on the eastern side of Arkadia. Since Mr Wallace is in _now_ prison we figured it was time to come back… to come _home_.”

“And your parents?” Abby asked, feeling hopeful.

All Lexa could do was shake her head. She didn’t need to say anything for Jake and Abby to understand that Gustus and Indra were no longer with them. “They were in a car accident a few months ago,” Lexa whispered.

Both Jake and Abby reach for Lexa’s hand, a reassuring hold. Lexa was glad that they didn’t say anything, instead they all just shared a moment of silence. She knew that her parents and the Griffins were close and a big part of wanting to come back to Arkadia was to find them. Even if her parents were gone, Lexa wanted to help give them closure in terms of the people they left in Arkadia. “I promise to tell you about it if you want,” Lexa whispered. “But Anya should be here too… I need her to be.”

Jake nodded, completely understanding. “Can I ask, why now though? We honestly thought we’d never see you again.”

“Anya and I are opening a tattoo parlour in the central district,” Lexa replied proudly. “It’s taken us a while but the moment Arkadia became one of the possible destinations for our shop, we both knew that’s where we wanted to go.”

Jake reached across the table to give Lexa’s hand another small squeeze and a reassuring smile. The three of them continue to talk about what they’ve been up in the last two decades.

Lexa tells the Griffins about the highs and lows of high school, college, the jobs she’s had and how her and Anya came to open their own tattoo parlour. There were moments in the conversation where Lexa could feel the disappointment from Jake and Abby in a few of her stories, but Lexa just relished in it. It felt real, like no time had passed between the three of them.

When the conversation started to die down, Abby cleared her throat. “No one knew where you and your family went. When we came back from our holiday there was a ‘ _For Sale’_ sign out in front of your house.” She paused to watch Lexa’s reaction. The younger woman had her head down and was nodding along. “Clarke cried every day for about a month.”

Lexa’s eyes immediately shot up to look at Abby. _Clarke._

“For a month she sat out on your porch after school, waiting to see if you’d come back,” Abby continued. “She begged us to call the police because there was no way you’d leave without telling her.”

Lexa felt her breaths becoming heavier. She turned away, to try and hide the fact that the tears were forming.

Abby instinctively scooted her chair closer again. Pulling Lexa into a hug she whispered, “Oh honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Lexa nodded against Abby’s chest. “I know, it’s just being back here, with you, is a lot. You were my second family.”

Jake slammed his hand on the table, “ _Were?!”_ he joked. “Lexa, dear, we will always be your family. Your parents even joked about changing your last names to Griffin-Woodson because of how close we were.”

Lexa chuckled.

Abby lifted Lexa off her chest, “Why don’t you stay for dinner?” she asked. “Clarke’s been on vacation but is flying back in tonight and staying here since she’s between apartments right now.”

“Oh you can call Anya too,” Jake added. “It’ll be a family reunion!”

Lexa’s heart started to beat rapidly. Whilst she wanted nothing more than to catch up with the Griffins she absolutely terrified to be reunited with Clarke again. Clarke, her long lost best friend whose she’s thought about for the last eighteen years. At every milestone in Lexa’s life so far there was always a little part of her that wondered if Clarke was accomplishing the same things as her. In the eighteen years they would have both grown, lived, experienced and there was no telling how things between the two of them were going to be like.

“I would love to, but Anya and I already have plans for tonight,” Lexa half-lied (she did tell Anya that she would make dinner for them). “But maybe another day?”

Jake and Abby were both a little sadden by the decline, but smiled anyways.

“Of course,” Abby replied. “Just give us a day and we’ll be there.”

Lexa took out her phone from her back pocket, “Maybe we can exchange numbers?”

Abby and Jake were quick to find their phones. Abby double and triple checked the numbers to make sure they were right because there was no way in hell she was going to let Lexa disappear from her life again.

“I should get going,” Lexa says after locking her phone and putting in back in her pocket. “Anya’s probably going to call soon asking why grocery shopping is taking so long.”

Jake stood up first and Lexa followed. He stepped forward to hug the brunette again. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re back,” he whispered as he tightens the hug.

“I’m happy to be back too,” Lexa whispered. After breaking away from the hug she turned back to Abby who was waiting for her hug. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the older Griffin.

“Promise us that we’ll see you again,” Abby asked.

“I promise.”

Both Griffins walk Lexa back to her car. With Jake closing the door for the younger woman, he reminded her to give them a call soon. Lexa simply nodded before saying goodbye again and driving off. Half an hour later she pulled into her apartment complex. She parked the car and just leaned back for a moment. Her hands reach up towards her necklace, which was resting on her chest just under her shirt. Pulling it out she fiddled with the pendant on the end, which was a gold letter “C.”

 

* * *

 

_Lexa stood outside the Griffin house, watching Jake load the suitcases into the taxi. The Griffin family were going on vacation for a month. A whole month in which Lexa and Clarke would not be able to see each other. Lexa had already started crying, with Anya teasing her non-stop by her side._

_“She’ll be back, don’t worry,” Anya laughed._

_“It’s a whole month! That’s forever!” Lexa cried._

_Clarke and Abby then come out from the house. Abby started to lock the front door whilst Clarke immediately ran towards Lexa, pulling her best friend into a hug. “I’m going to miss you so much, Lexa.”_

_Lexa pulled her best friend in closer. “I’m going to miss you too.”_

_Clarke pulled away from the hug. “Close your eyes,” she whispered._

_“What? Why?” Lexa asked._

_“Just do it, please.”_

_Lexa closed her eyes. She felt Clarke’s presence everywhere. She could feel her best friend stepping around her, and moving her hair to one side. Eventually Lexa felt a chain falling around her neck._

_“Okay you can open them now,” Clarke said._

_Lexa opened her eyes and immediately realised that Clarke had put a necklace around her neck. She put the gold “C” pendent between her fingers and looked up to her best friend, “Clarke–”_

_“I want it back though,” Clarke laughed. “I don’t want you to forget me while I’m gone, so promise me you won’t take it off until you see me again.”_

_Lexa smiled. “I promise.” She pulled Clarke in for another hug, both girls were crying now._

_Fifteen minutes later Lexa watched the taxi drive off. With one hand she waved goodbye and with the other she clutched onto the pendent._

_Lexa kept her promise. Though she did have to change the chain a few times, for eighteen years she’s been wearing the necklace. She wore it as a reminder that she would keep her promise, that one day she would give it back to Clarke._

 

* * *

 

Lexa made her way up to her apartment, bags of groceries on either hand because she’d rather break her fingers than do two trips to the car. Upon entering her apartment, she saw Anya setting up their TV and entertainment system.

“What the fuck took you so long? Did you get lost of something?” Anya asked as she fiddled with the wires.

Lexa moved into the kitchen, not replying yet. Placing all the bags onto the counter top she sighed, “I went to the house.” She heard a small thud come from the living room and as expected Anya was soon standing in the kitchen.

“Please tell me I heard you wrong.”

Lexa shook her head. “I saw Abby and Jake.”

“Lexa!” Anya yelled. “What happened to taking this one step at a time?!”

Lexa lifted one hand, “Look you may not have been ready, but I was. I saw them again and I feel…” she trailed off, letting her whole body relax. “I feel _good._ They are still so loving and caring and I’m glad I ended up seeing them because they were like family to us, Anya. They still are.” Lexa didn’t realise she was crying at this point.

The sisters had talked about what they would do if they ran into the Griffins again. Of course Anya missed them too, but she wanted to be a little more cautious. Eighteen years is a long time and she wanted to make sure the Griffins were still the family she remembered before letting them in again. She didn’t want to let them in only to find out that they were not the family they once knew; it would have crushed Lexa.

Anya sighed. “How are they?”

Lexa gives her face one last rub, wiping away her tears. “They’re good. They look a bit older, but pretty much the same,” she laughed. “I sat and had coffee with them and it didn’t feel like eighteen years had passed. They miss you, they want to catch up soon.”

Anya nodded. “I’d like that.”

“I told them about mum and dad, nothing else though.”

“Do you want to tell them everything else?”

“I do,” Lexa replied. “They took care of us during everything, they deserve closure if they want it. But they should hear it from the both of us.”

“Okay,” Anya agreed.

Anya went back to setting up their entertainment system whilst Lexa put away groceries and started on dinner. It was just the two of them now. Moving back to Arkadia meant that they had to leave the friends and family they had made. Though hard, they felt like it was the right decision.

After dinner they both ended up on the couch, with Anya flicking through Netflix to see if anything was on. Lexa sat there not really paying attention, fiddling with her necklace once again.

Anya glanced over and smirked. For the past eighteen years she watched Lexa take care of that necklace like her life depended on it. “So I assume Clarke wasn’t at the house since you still have her necklace?”

“She probably is there now. Abby said that she was flying in from somewhere tonight.” Lexa remained starring at the TV, seemingly unmoved by the fact that this was the closest she’d been to Clarke in eighteen years.

Anya gave up on Netflix and turned off her TV. She turned in her seat so she was directly facing her sister. “So why don’t you sound more excited? It’s no secret that she’s probably the person you’re most excited to be reunited with.”

“Excited, definitely, but I’m also petrified. Eighteen years is a long time,” Lexa said. “We’re not kids anymore, things could be so different between us.”

“Well no shit, detective.”

Lexa shot her sister a glare.

“I’m just saying, of course things are going to be different. You’ve grown and she has too.”

“I know, I’m just scared.”

“You, The Commander? Scared?” Anya laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Ha-ha, you’re very funny,” Lexa replied in a dead flat tone.

“Well take it as a good sign that Abby and Jake haven’t seemed to changed that much.”

Lexa nodded in agreement, it was a good point. But she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, not today. She just wanted to relax, relish in fact that she got to see Abby and Jake again. Lexa reached for the remote and turned on TV once again. “Did you email the people we want for our new store?”

Anya grabbed her beer off the coffee table and hummed in response. “Gave them a time to come into the store throughout the week so we can offer the job officially face-to-face.”

“Good,” Lexa smiled. “That’s good.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two sisters as Lexa started the season 2 of Daredevil. They managed to get through two episodes without saying much. By the start of the third episode Lexa decided to call it a night. She gave Anya the remote and stood up, “I’m going to shower and head to bed.”

“Okay.”

Lexa went to her room to grab her towel and a change of clothes. Making her way to the bathroom she stopped by the kitchen where Anya was putting away the dishes. “Let me know when you want to see Abby and Jake again, I’ll give them a call.”

Anya nodded. “Can you believe that we’re back here?”

“Not really,” Lexa laughed. “But it feels right. It feels like–”

“ _Home,”_ they both said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit!”

Clarke turned in her chair, looking at her best friend. “What?”

“I got an email back from _Grounders!”_ Raven nearly squealed.

“The tattoo parlour you applied to?” Clarke asked. “What does it say?”

“They want me to come in during the week so they can officially offer me the job.”

“Oh that’s awesome!” Clarke reached over to her best friend, giving a squeeze of her hand. “You deserve it. Especially for putting up with the idiots at JR for so long.”

Raven nodded. “Thanks Griffin."

Clarke and Raven were in the back of a taxi on the way to the Clarke’s parent’s house. They had spent the last month travelling between the numerous South-East Asian countries, meeting new people, trying to foods, immersing themselves in the vast cultures and simply soaking up the new experience.

“You’re going to stay for dinner right?”

“Like your mum would give me a choice anyways,” Raven laughed. “Plus O said she’d be home today as well, probably should give back her stuff she forgot to take with her.” Octavia had also gone on holidays with them, only coming home a week earlier due to work.

Half an hour later they pulled up to the house with Jake, Abby and Octavia all standing by eagerly. Jake immediately went to help the driver with taking out the suitcases and paid the him the fare. Clarke was already in her mother’s arm, with Raven and Octavia also sharing a hug.

Clarke moved to hug her dad whilst Abby pulled Raven into her arms.

“It’s so good to see you girls again,” Abby smiled.

“It’s good to see you too, mum,” Clarke replied.

Octavia helped pull one of the suitcases towards the house with Jake. “You guys better have brought back all my stuff.”

“You left half your suitcase in Thailand, how does that even happen?” Jake laughed.

“Ask your daughter,” Octavia smirked. “Since my flight was at 4am she thought it would be the perfect time to explore the night life.”

Clarke placed one hand over her heart and gasped. “I would do no such thing.”

Abby laughed, “You’re not convincing anyone, honey.”

The group headed inside. Putting the suitcases to the side for now everyone took a seat at the dinner table as Abby and Jake started to put out the food. Bellamy and his mum soon came over from next door as well to join them for dinner. It was a nice meal with Clarke, Raven and Octavia all sharing stories from their holiday (obviously leaving out any part that would cause the parents to scold them for their choices.)

Once dinner was over and the dishes were done, the Blakes said their goodnights and goodbyes for the day. Octavia also rummaged through her best friend’s suitcases to retrieve all the things she had forgotten to pack.

Raven had accepted Abby’s invitation to stay the night so she wouldn’t have to catch a taxi home by herself. She was currently taking a shower whilst Clarke, Abby and Jake were sitting back at the dining room, all nursing a cup of tea each.

“You’re never going to guess who came by today,” Abby smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Try and guess,” Jake cut in before his wife could say anything.

“Come on dad, you know I hate guessing,” Clarke whined.

Jake hummed in response also taking a sip of his tea. He doesn't say anything though and neither does Abby. They’ve both got shit eating grins and now Clarke really just wanted to know who came by.

“Muuuuum,” Clarke whined. “Daaaaaaaad.”

After a few more moments of silence, Jake sent Abby a small nod.

“Lexa,” Abby almost whispered.

Clarke slumped her shoulders, “Ha-ha very funny.”

“It’s the truth,” Jake laughed.

“You’re telling me that my childhood best friend from eighteen years ago came by today? Out of all days, she comes by the same day I come back from vacation?”

Jake nodded.

Clarke turned to her Abby. “Mum-”

“She’s back, Clarke.”

Clarke looked between her parents, unconvinced. But when Abby and Jake simply nodded in response she realised that her parents were actually telling the truth and an absolute rush of emotions washed through her. Memories from her childhood play out, ones that Clarke’s been holding onto since they’ve been separated. There was no denying it, from time to time Clarke thought about Lexa. It was usually when she couldn't sleep and her mind simply wondered off beyond her control. “She’s really back?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, and not just temporarily,” Jake smiled. “We asked her to stay for dinner but she already had plans with her sister.”

“Anya’s back too?” Clarke’s voice went an octave higher, clearly excited (or shocked) by the news.  

“Yeah,” Abby answered. She took out her phone and started typing away. “I’m sure she won’t mind me giving you her number. She was going to call us so that we can all catch up soon. But you should message her.”

Just at that moment, Clarke saw her phone light up with a message from her mum. Her heart beat a little faster. Eighteen years of wondering where Lexa has been and here she was, just one phone call away from potentially having all her questions answered. “What am I even supposed to say?” Clarke asked. “Eighteen years is a long time.”

“Just start with a hi,” Abby suggested. “That’s what Lexa did and she ended up staying a couple of hours.”

Clarke unlocked her phone and opened the message from her mum. She stared at the number in front of her and smiled. Coincidently the last four numbers of Lexa’s number were 4-5-6-7 which brought back one of Clarke’s favourite memories.

 

* * *

 

_It was 8:30pm on a Friday night and Clarke and Lexa were lying on Clarke’s trampoline, looking up at the stars. Their families had just shared a dinner together and the girls were given some time to hang out before they Lexa had to go back home._

_Clarke had a bad day at school, just a combination of little things that threw her off. By lunch she felt sick so she was sent to sick bay and her dad came to pick her up. When Lexa was due to come home from school, she waited outside for her best friend. Even though she was still feeling a little unwell she wasn’t going to break their routine. Despite everything, Clarke knew that Lexa’s presence would make her feel at least slightly better. Lexa took up much of the afternoon conversation, telling Clarke about the rest of the school day._

_Now here they were, just starring up at the stars._

_“Are you feeling better?” Lexa asked._

_Clarke nodded._

_Lexa could feel the tension between the two of them and frowned. She knew Clarke was just having a bad day and feeling sick but hated the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it. Clarke hadn’t smiled or laughed during the entire dinner so Lexa made it her mission to change that._

_Lexa smiled to herself, having remembered a joke Anya told her. “So Clarke… If I have 4 apples and 5 bananas in one hand and 6 oranges and 7 plums in the other, what do I have?”_

_“A fruit salad?” Clarke offered._

_“Noooo,” Lexa cooed. She sat up and look to Clarke with a grin, “I’d have very large hands!”_

_And with that Clarke burst into a fit of laughter. It wasn't even that funny but Lexa was laughing too and her best friend’s laugh was just so contagious._

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Clarke laid in bed, holding her phone in front of face. She had saved Lexa’s number and was trying to figure out what to say to the woman who was once her best friend.

> **So my parents told me you were back and i hope you don’t mind they gave me your number.**

_Nope. Delete._

> **How heavy was the polar bear?**  
>  **…  
> ** **Enough to break the ice  
> ** **Hey, it’s Clarke.**

_Nope. Delete._

> **“How to reunite with your long lost best friend after eighteen years” - A novel not written by, yours truly, Clarke Griffin. Hi?**

_Nope. Delete._

> **Hey Lexa,**

_Nope. Delete._

> **Let’s hang out?**

_Nope. Delete._

Halfway through deleting that last message, Raven basically jumped onto the bed as well causing Clarke to drop her phone flat on her face.

Raven laughed. “Shit Griffin, i’m sorry.”

Clarke just groaned, "It's fine." It wasn’t the first time this had happened. She fumbled with her phone for a moment before managing to pick it up.

“Oh no no no no,” Clarke mumbled when she realised that she had accidently pressed sent on the message. “No no no no no no.”

“What is it?” Raven asked.

“I accidently sent a message to someone I wasn't supposed to,” Clarke sighed. “Fuck!”

“Who was it?”

Not being able to do anything now, Clarke locked her phone and put it aside. Her stare remained fixated on the ceiling, “Remember the stories I told you about my childhood best friend that kind of vanished one day?”

Raven moved to lie beside her best friend, just looking up at the ceiling too. “The one that lived next door, yeah? Before I lived there? The one that I’m super jealous of since she was your first best friend?”

“Yeah,” Clarke chuckled. “Well my parents just told me she was back. She was here, today, just before we got home.”

“Holy shit?!” Raven exclaimed. She sat up in the bed, “It’s been like what? Sixteen years?”

“Eighteen.”

Raven laid back down, “Wow.”

“And my parents gave me her number and when I dropped the phone on my face it sent a message I was trying to delete.” Clarke groaned again, not knowing how she was going to go about this.

Raven tried to reassure her but it simply went in one ear and out the other. “It can’t be _that_ bad.”

Clarke grabbed her phone and gave it to Raven to see the message Clarke had sent.

**Clarke Griffin 11:02PM  
** Lets hansdl ac

Raven brought her hand to cover her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

Clarke grabbed one of the spare pillows and put it above her face. “Did she reply?” Clarke murmured.

“Not yet,” Raven whispered. “But she’s about to.” Raven watched in anticipation as the bubble that indicated that Lexa was typing had popped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question, would you guys rather shorter updates (like chapter 1 which was about 2000 words)? or longer updates (like this chapter which is about 4500 words)? i can't promise how often i can update but obviously shorter chapters will probably more frequent updates whilst longer ones will take a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading!

Lexa couldn’t fall asleep. She found herself digging up one of her old photo albums, reminiscing about all the moments that were captured in front of her. Her parents were big on photos. Though Lexa hated them as a kid, as she grew up she was absolutely grateful for them since the photos had helped her hold onto the memories.

Flicking through the pages she got to one of her most cherished memories. She carefully took it out of the sleeve, closed the photo album and laid back in her bed. She held up the photo and smiled. It was a photo of Clarke and herself standing in front of a fountain. However, it wasn’t your usual photo, in this photo Clarke was reduced to tears whilst Lexa stood idly by trying to comfort her best friend.

 

* * *

 

_It was a Sunday afternoon and the Griffin and Woodson family decided to go to the park together. They just wanted to enjoy the beautiful day they were having. When they reached an ice-cream stand Gustus offered to buy his daughters and Clarke one each; chocolate for Anya, mint for Lexa and strawberry for Clarke._

_The walked for another minute or so before reaching the park’s water fountain. “Oh girls, we should get a photo!” Abby cheered, looking between the children._

_Anya simply shook her head and continued to eat her ice cream._

_Clarke however was already pulling Lexa up towards the fountain for the photo. She stood close to her best friend, eating her ice cream as her mum took out the camera from her bag. But at that moment a few pigeons had flown from the top of the fountain and towards the two best friends. Clarke was completely startled, dropping her ice cream to the ground._

_When the birds flew away Clarke looked down to her ice-cream and started to cry. “Muuuum,” she whined. “The birds made me drop my ice cream!” Clarke continued to sob as the tears started to fall._

_Straight away Lexa offered her ice cream, but Clarke shook her head and continued crying. Gustus was already running back to the ice cream stand to buy another one. But Lexa wanted to do something **now** for her best friend. So she dropped her own ice cream, ran towards one of the bushes and picked a flower off of it. Returning back to the fountain, Clarke was staring at her, surprised and shocked at Lexa’s actions. Lexa offered her the flower and just grinned, providing no explanation. _

_Instead of taking the flower Clarke was reduced to even more tears. Not only did she drop her own ice cream she made Lexa drop hers too._

_Lexa stood their totally confused._

_Anya tapped Abby on the shoulder. “You should take the photo.”_

_Abby let out a small laugh before doing exactly that._

* * *

 

It was now just past 11pm when her phone started to buzz beside her. She grabbed her phone too see the message on the lock screen.

 **Unknown Number 11:02PM  
** Lets hansdl ac

Lexa stared at the message on the screen for a moment. She read it and re-read it but couldn’t quite figure out what the message was trying to say. The best she could do was, _“Lets handle AC,”_ but even that didn’t make much sense. She unlocked her phone and started to type out a reply.

 **Lexa Woods 11:04PM  
** I’m sorry, what?

Lexa hit send and saw that her reply had been read almost immediately. She watched the bubble with the ellipsis pop up and then disappear. It came up again, only to once again disappear. It happened a few more times before Lexa put her phone aside and went back to looking at the photo. A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed again.

 **Unknown Number 11:07PM**  
Sorry I dropped my phone on my  
face when I was typing that.  
It was meant to say “Let’s hang?”

 **Lexa Woods 11:07PM  
** Who’s this?

 **Unknown Number 11:08PM  
** It’s Jenna. Is this not Natalie?

 **Lexa Woods 11:08PM  
** No, sorry, you have the wrong number

 **Unknown Number 11:08PM**  
My friend got a new number and   
must have put it wrong in my phone  
Sorry about that. Have a good night.

 **Lexa Woods 11:09PM  
** It’s fine. Good night, Jenna :)

With that Lexa put her phone back on the bed side table along with the photo. She turned off her lamp and tried to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned as she read Lexa’s last message. “I have to change my number now.”

“What?” Raven laughed, “Why?”

“Because Lexa now how my number! And when I see her again chances are we’re going to exchange numbers and I can’t give her this one because then she’d know it was me,” Clarke explained.

Raven nodded. “Ah, you do have a point.”

“Why did you tell me to do that?” Clarke slumped back into her bed feeling defeated.

“Well I didn't see you coming up with any ideas!”

* * *

The following few days Clarke and Raven go apartment hunting. Clarke use to live with Octavia, but with her best friend moving in with her boyfriend she wouldn’t be able to afford the rent by herself. And their apartment wasn't that great and very much in an inconvenient part of town (work wise) so Clarke was fine looking for a new place. Raven’s situation with her current roommates wasn’t bad, but she wasn’t going to turn down the chance to live with her best friend.

The days go by easily. In between looking at apartments, Raven got herself ready to meet her new bosses and Clarke jumped back into work. She was a fashion designer. After years of hard work and dedication she managed to build up a brand that she was proud of, alongside her friend and business partner, Monty Green. They created men and women’s clothing from casual wear to formal. Their brand name was ARK, which had made a few appearances in magazines, fashion blogs and even into a couple of web series.

They worked out of a large office space in the middle of Arkadia. Here they did almost everything. Half the office space was dedicated to designing the clothes themselves, there were a vast variety of materials, thread, buttons and other little items that were used in designing clothes. The other half was dedicated to bookkeeping and managing online orders.

They had three paid interns who had an eye for fashion helping them. Harper was the brains behind the brand, handling all the accounting and finances. Miller was in charge of everything to do with social media (various accounts, the website and the brand's overall online presence) and managed the online orders with the interns. It was great. It was everything Clarke wanted in terms of moving in with her career and she couldn’t have been happier with how far she’s come.

During these few days she found herself starring at the messages from Lexa. Though it wasn’t under the ideal circumstance she still found herself excited and nervous that her childhood best friend was back. Of course Clarke was anxious as well, she really wanted to be reunited with Lexa but neither her or her parents have heard from the Woods since they arrived back. Her parents just reassured her that they were probably busy settling in.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days Lexa and Anya put the final touches on their shop. They work day in and day out to make sure everything was ready for their opening the following week. They put everything they had into _Grounders_ , time, money, their heart and soul.

Lexa had always loved drawing and art in general. It was her escape, something she turned to when she needed to ground herself. She wasn't always the best with words, but through her drawings she was able to express herself the way she wanted too. With that being said, tattooing was not something Lexa had initially planned on doing. She started college doing a business degree, majoring in accounting and finance. But after the first semester she knew that it wasn't for her.  

It all started one day when Anya came home, complaining about her work.

 

* * *

 

 _It was a Friday and Lexa and Costia were simply having a movie night. Both having just finished their final exams for the semester, all they wanted to do was spend some quality time with each other._ _It was only 10pm when Anya stormed through the door, obviously very frustrated. She didn't even acknowledge Lexa or Costia, simply stomping her way into the bathroom and slamming the door shut._

_“I should go…” Costia whispered._

_Lexa was just about to say that it was fine but then she heard a string of profanities come bathroom. “I’m sorry, she’s just having a hard time at work right now.”_

_“It’s okay,” Costia reassured. “I know Tristan can be a pain most of the time.”_

_“That’s the understatement of the year,” Lexa chuckled. “I’m still sorry, we haven’t had much time together for over a month because of finals. I was really looking to just spending the night with you.”_

_“It’s okay, Lex, really. Take care of your sister.” Costia leaned forward for a quick, chaste kiss. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”_

_“Message me when you get home.”_

_Costia got off the couch and nodded. “Love you,” she smiled before heading for the door._

_“Love you too!” Lexa called out._

_Twenty minutes later Lexa heard the shower turn off, so she made her way through the kitchen. As Anya walked past, Lexa opened their alcohol cabinet. “Is it a tequila type of night or just beer?”_

_“Beer,” Anya groaned as she slumped onto the couch._

_Lexa grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped off their tops. She moved back into the living room, placing one in her sister’s hand and the other on the coffee table._

_Lexa watched Anya chug down the first beer like it was water. “Do I even need to ask?”_

_“No,”Anya grunted. “Those people are IMBECILES!” She paused to take start on her second beer. “I’m going to do it, Lexa. I’m going to quit and open my own damn tattoo parlour.”_

_“Do it,” Lexa nodded. “I know that if you really want it, you'll make it happen.”_

_“If only it were that easy.”_

_At that moment Lexa looked up to her sister, a light bulb going off in her head. “Let’s do it.” Anya raised an eyebrow. “Together. Let’s open a tattoo parlour, together.”_

_Anya laughed. “You don't even know how to tattoo.”_

_“I can learn.”_

_“What about your degree?”_

_“Fuck, Anya, you know how I hated this semester.”_

_Anya raised her eyebrow again. While the thought of working with her sister was appealing she had never seen Lexa interested in this line of work. “Do you even want to become a tattoo artist?”_

_“Have I thought about it? Not really. But would I give it a go? Definitely.”_

_“Lexa, you can’t make a decision like this on a whim.”_

_“I was going to change degrees after this semester anyway.” Lexa paused and leaned back into the couch. “I can take a few art classes so that I can build on my technical skill, then find an apprenticeship. I can put in the work; I can do the time.”_

_Anya didn't say anything. She loved her sister and knew that Lexa would commit 100% if this was something she wanted. But still, Anya didn't think her sister was being serious._

_Lexa noticed the hesitation and understood. This was the first time she’s ever talked about pursuing tattooing and whilst she was trying to convince Anya, she was also trying to convince herself. But she willing to give it a shot. It was better option than suffering through another semester with a degree she hated._

_So the following day Lexa started looking into possible art classes she could take. She talked to Anya who helped, guiding in her in the right direction in terms of classes and what type of apprenticeships she should be looking for. Anya also introduced Lexa to some of her colleagues (the ones that she actually liked and respected) who all offered their words of wisdom._

_Lexa took to the dream like a fish to water. Whenever she wasn’t in class she would be either drawing or working. She studied hard, worked hard and drew until her hands cramped. She built up an impressive portfolio, one that impressed Anya so much that she found herself as her sister’s apprentice. There were countless nights where Lexa stayed up until the sun rose, days where she didn’t get more than 2 hours of sleep and weeks where she would completely distance herself from anyone. It was hard, but Lexa committed herself to it 100%._

 

* * *

 

“We did it.”

“We did.”

Lexa and Anya stood at the front of their tattoo parlour, taking in the sight before them. After years of hard work, late nights, putting up with horrible bosses and numerous accounts where they almost gave up, their shop was done.

“Holy fucking shit!” Anya yelled. She pulled Lexa into a hug and was basically jumping up and down. “WE FUCKING DID IT!” They were never ones for physical affection but in this moment, it just felt right.

When they broke away from the hug, Lexa grinned. She walked over to the reception desk and ran fingers along the top. “We have our own tattoo parlour.”

“We sure do,” Anya nodded. Everything that they’ve been through since that one night Lexa suggested they opened a store together has been worth it. To get to this point, all the blood, sweat and tears has been worth it.

Their moment is interrupted when there’s a knock at the front door.

Lexa turned around to see who it was. “That must be Raven.”

Anya walked over to the door and opened it. “Hi,” she smiled. “Come in.”

Lexa approached Raven first and offered her hand, “Hi, I’m Lexa and that’s Anya.” This was the first time they were meeting their new employee, everything's been done via email so far. But Raven's portfolio stood out from the hundred applications they got.  

“Raven,” she smiled. Raven looked around the tattoo parlour and was thoroughly impressed. It was nothing like her old work place. Grounders was opened, modern and atmosphere in the room was already electric despite only the three of them being. “This place looks amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Anya smiled. She motioned towards the couches, “Why don’t we sit down and talk?”

Lexa and Anya sit across from Raven on the couches.

Raven was usually a confident person, but sitting across from Lexa and Anya had her feeling like she was meeting the president. The Woods sisters were two of the biggest names in the tattoo industry. People from across the country would fly to them to get their tattoo done. Raven herself had an appointment booked but things happened in her life and she wasn’t able to make it.

Anya noticed Raven’s nervousness and leaned back into the couch. “You know you have nothing be worried about, right? You’ve already got the job,” she smiled.

“She’s right,” Lexa assured. “Your portfolio is absolutely amazing. I think you can give us a run for our money.”

“Oh god I wouldn’t go as far as saying that,” Raven whispered.

“I would,” Anya retorted. “You’re going to be a great addition to the team.”

Raven’s nerves are completely settled now. “Thank you so much, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Anya nodded. “Can I ask, you worked at JR right? What made you leave?”

Raven let out a long breath. “Short story… my boss was a dick?”

Anya laughed. “Fair enough.”

“While we are your bosses here, if you ever feel like we’re mistreating you or if there are ever any concerns, talk to us.” Lexa paused. “We want to make sure that you’re here because you want to be here, not because you’re obligated to be.”

Raven nodded. She was beyond excited for this new job. Just by her short talk with Anya and Lexa she could tell that this was going to be great. Though technically her bosses, the Woods sisters didn’t make her feel as if she was _just_ an employee. Already, she felt as if she was an equal member of the team and show couldn’t wait to show them that they made the right choice in hiring her.

“Come on.” Lexa stood up, “Let’s show you around.”

Lexa moved to the reception desk. “So obviously this is the reception area. For now, we’ll take turns in manning the desk. We’ll talk into offering apprenticeships once we’re settled more in.”

Raven was cool with that, so she just nodded.

They walk towards the back of the shop, were there was a corridor with three closed doors that also lead to back area. Lexa opened the first door that had “LEXA WOODS” written on a golden plaque, “This is my room.”

They walk in and immediately Raven is fixated on drawings that were framed on the wall. The younger Woods sister had a remarkable eye for colour and her speciality was in water colour tattoos. Lexa’s skill and talent had Raven in a constant state of awe.

Anya’s room was next. She too had a gold plaque with her name of the door. The most noticeable difference between the two rooms was that Anya’s room had minimal colour in it. The older Woods sister specialised in black and white tattoos and portraits. Her attention to detail was what set her a part from other artists.

Lexa and Anya get to the third room, standing at either side so Raven could do the honours.

Raven stepped up and noticed that there was a covered plaque on the door. Her heart was beating ridiculously, knowing very well what was going to be under the cover once she pulled it off.

“Go ahead, take it off,” Lexa urged.

Raven took a step forward. She reached for the cover and started to peel if off, slowly revealing her name. “Oh my god,” she whispered, tracing the letters on the plaque. “This is…” she trailed off, turning to both Anya and Lexa. “Thank you so much.”

Lexa smiled and opened the door to Raven’s room, letting the brunette walk in first. “You’re welcome to come in any day before the opening to make the room _your’s._ ” Lexa smiled, watching Raven walk around the chair. “Toilet is just in the back area. There’s a small kitchen and a workspace there too.”

“I don’t even know what to say right now,” Raven whispered as she looked up and down her blank wall. In her mind she was already picturing how she was going to hang her drawings.

“Just don’t make us regret hiring you,” Anya joked.

“I won’t,” Raven promised.

The three of them make their way to the front of the shop. They continue to talk, share stories on past experiences and basically spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. Raven definitely felt like this was her place. By 4pm she was signing her work contract – now officially a member of Grounders.

“Any questions?” Lexa asked as she shook Raven’s hand.

“Just one. But it’s not about work…”

Lexa nodded. “Go for it.”

Raven pointed to Lexa’s necklace. “Your name is Lexa, but you have a “C” on your necklace. What’s the story to that?”

Lexa’s eyes widen, not realising the necklace was in sight.

Raven noticed and apologised immediately. “I was just curious. Forget I asked.”

Lexa usually made sure the necklace was under her shirt to avoid such questions. She grabbed and tucked it back in. “It’s a long story.”

“That’s an understatement,” Anya murmured.

Lexa shot her sister a glare, but turned back to Raven. “It’s a story for another time,” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

That night, Clarke, Raven and Octavia go out for dinner. They’re at their favourite Japanese restaurant sitting outside on the deck.

Octavia holds up her drink, “To you guys finding a new apartment, Raven’s new job and Clarke, for texting the most absurd thing to her childhood best friend after eighteen years of no contact!”

Clarke glared at her best friend, but clinked her glass nonetheless.  She turned to Raven, “So how are your bosses?”

“AH-MAZING!” Raven yelled. “Honestly, I’ve never been more excited to work anywhere. They’re so chill and talented and not too bad on the eyes either.”

“Oh no, you’re going to fall in love with one of them and you’re going to get fired,” Octavia joked.

Raven placed her hand over her chest to mock being offended. “I have more control than that!”

Octavia laughed. “And how’s the new apartment?”

“Perfect,” Clarke answered. “We move in next week. It’s on the eastern side of Arkadia and I could walk to work if I wanted to.”

“But we both know you won’t,” Raven smirked.

Clarke was just about to argue back when she realised that was probably true.

The three best friends spend their night like any other night. They talk, joke and laugh together. They wouldn’t say it out loud but they were the best things about each other’s lives. They were the sisters they never had and funnily enough they all came together because Raven and Octavia were both once Clarke’s neighbours.

About two months after Lexa’s family left, Raven and her family moved in. Obviously Clarke didn’t take to the news so well at first, constantly calling out “THAT’S NOT YOUR HOUSE!” to the Reyes family whenever they’d walk out the front door. But one day Jake and Abby made Clarke go over and apologise to the family, that’s when she met Raven.

A couple of years later Raven’s parents got divorced, which saw Raven and her dad moving into an apartment not too far. The Blakes moved in after that. Raven was there the first day the new family was moving in, to jokingly make sure Clarke didn’t pull the same stunt she did with her family. That’s when they met Octavia, the three of the becoming almost inseparable from that day onwards.

After dinner they go their separate ways. When Clarke gets home she finds her dad at the table, on the phone. He mouthed a quick ‘hello’ before continuing on the phone.

“ _Yeah, Sunday sounds great… Of course Lexa…”_

Clarke froze at the sounds of Lexa’s name. Her dad noticed and pointed to the phone, silently asking if Clarke wanted to say anything.

Clarke immediately shook her head and took a few steps back.

Jake raised an eyebrow curiously. “ _Yeah, Lexa. Of course. We’ll see you Sunday.”_ He hung up the phone, still giving his daughter a confused look. “You haven’t messaged or called Lexa yet…”

Clarke stepped forward, taking a seat across from her dad. She shook her head.

“Why not love?”

“I just don’t know what to say,” Clarke breathed. “I want to; I do but…” she just shrugged the rest of her reply.

“She invited us to lunch on Sunday and said that she hopes that you’ll come too.” Jake smiled.

“She did?”

Jake nodded. “I passed along your number, I hope that’s okay.”

Clarke’s eyes absolutely widen in shock. Lexa was soon going to figure out that it was actually her that sent the ‘ _Lets hansdl ac_ ’ message. She had to come up with a plan, and fast. “Yeah yeah that’s fine,” Clarke lied. “Um, I’m going to shower and head to bed. Night, dad.” Clarke got up and left in a haste, running up the stairs.

“So you’ll come to lunch?” Jake called out.

“YEAH!” Clarke yelled back. Once in her room, she dropped her bag on the ground and laid in bed. Unlocking her phone, she opened up her group chat with Raven and Octavia.

 **Clarke Griffin 11:07pm**  
CODE RED  
DAD PASSED ALONG MY NUMBER 

 **Raven Reyes 11:08pm**  
TO YOUR CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND?  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Octavia Blake 11:08pm  
** you’re screwed

 **Raven Reyes 11:08pm  
** HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAA

 **Clarke Griffin 11:09pm**  
FUCK  
what am I supposed to do?

 **Octavia Blake 11:09pm  
** has she called/texted yet? 

 **Clarke Griffin 11:09pm**  
Not yet  
she’s probably going to think I don’t  
want to see her or something 

 **Raven Reyes 11:09pm  
** just blow up your phone

 **Clarke Griffin 11:09pm**  
no, raven  
not everything has to end in an explosion

 **Raven Reyes 11:09pm**  
that’s where you and I agree to disagree  
well im out of ideas

 **Clarke Griffin 11:10pm**  
ha-ha very funny  
im being serious! what do I do!?

 **Octavia Blake 11:10pm**  
just tell her the truth  
i think she’ll understand 

 **Clarke Griffin 11:10pm  
** you think?

 **Octavia Blake 11:10pm**  
yeah I mean its been 18 years since you  
guys have seen each other so its not surprising  
that your nerves got the better of you

 **Clarke Griffin 11:10pm**  
hm okay, ill think about it, thanks O  
AND NO THANKS TO YOUR RAVEN  
seriously you need to stop blowing shit up

 **Raven Reyes 11:10pm**  
nah  
hey look off topic but do you guys want  
to check out the tattoo parlour on Saturday?  
im going in to move my machine in and hang  
up my drawings. bosssaid that you guys are  
welcome to come as long as you don’t mess shit up

 **Clarke Griffin 11:11pm  
** yes!

 **Octavia Blake 11:11pm  
** ill be there!

After that Clarke plugs in her phone and goes to take a shower. She thinks about what Octavia had said, about just telling Lexa the truth about how her nerves got the better of her. It has been eighteen years after all. She really hoped that Lexa would get why she lied, because if this caused a rift between the two of them she would be devastated. Eighteen years and this was the closest she’s been to getting answers, but more importantly, this is the closest she’s been to seeing her childhood best friend again.

Returning to bed, Clarke grabbed her phone to set an alarm. But she found herself unable to unlock it, her eyes fixated on her lock screen.

 **Lexa – 1 missed call  
** **Lexa – 4 new messages**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe _lets hansdl ac_ can be our _always_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading! i hope you're well xx

Lexa laid in bed staring at Clarke’s number.

She had called Jake earlier to see if they were free on Sunday to have lunch. When he said that they were, Lexa kind of blurted out that she hoped Clarke would join as well, prompting the older Griffin to give Lexa his daughter’s number.

Now here she was, lying in bed with her finger hovering over the call button. She had no idea what she wanted say. But she figured if the two of them talked before they were reunited then it would lower the chances of lunch being awkward substantially.  Just as she’s about to press _call_ her phone vibrated with incoming messages from Raven.

**Raven Reyes 10:45pm**  
Hey Lexa, when i go in to set up my  
room can I bring two friends with me   
for a quick tour? They’re excited to see   
the place but I don’t want to bring   
them in during work-hours

**Lexa Woods 10:47pm**  
Of course  
I don’t have to give you rules do I?

**Raven Reyes 10:48pm  
** I promise they won’t mess shit up

**Lexa Woods 10:49pm**  
When did you want to come in?  
Just to make sure one of us is there  
to let you in 

**Raven Reyes 10:49pm  
** Tomorrow noon okay?

**Lexa Woods 10:50pm  
** See you then 

Lexa closed her chat with Raven, prompting the screen to go back to her list of conversations. That’s when she noticed Clarke’s name as one of the conversations. Lexa was completely shocked because she had only just gotten Clarke’s number today and had definitely not started anything with her yet. She clicked on the message and realised that it was assigned to the conversation where someone had messaged her “Lets hansdl ac”.

“What the fuck,” Lexa whispered to herself. She stared at the screen, why did Clarke lie to her? Did she mean to text Lexa but for some reason freaked out and pretended that she had the wrong number?

Lexa walked out of her room, moving to sit beside her sister on the couch. Without a word she passed her phone to Anya, showing her the “Lets hansdl ac” conversation.

Anya put her current sketch aside and read the conversation, completely confused. “What is this?”

Lexa leaned back in the couch. “So I got I had this conversation with an unknown number the other night and obviously didn’t think anything of it–”

“But it’s got Clarke’s name to it?”

“Yeah,” Lexa sighed. “When I called Jake earlier he gave me her number. I saved it and now obviously that unknown number isn’t so unknown anymore.”

“Why did she lie?”

“I don’t know!” Lexa threw her hands up in the air.

“You’re hopeless,” Anya laughed. “Why don’t you just call her?”

“And say what?”

Picking up her sketch again, Anya continued to draw. “I don’t know, ask her why she lied. Maybe she has a good reason for doing so.”

“And maybe she doesn’t want to know me,” Lexa retorted.

“That’s not true.”

Lexa laughed. “And how could you possibly know that?”

Anya reached over, tugging at her sister’s necklace. “Because you still wear this,” she sighed. “You’ve been wearing this for eighteen years, so I choose to believe that Clarke has at least thought about seeing you again.”

Lexa took the pendent in her hands.

“Just call her. Chances are we’re seeing her on Sunday so it’s better to talk about it now so it’s not awkward later.” Anya paused to watch Lexa remain unmoved. “Tell her I say hi too.” She started to push her sister off the couch, “Now leave, I need to finish this sketch in peace and your thinking is always so loud.”

Lexa shuffled back into her room. Returning to her bed she hovered over the call button another time. “Okay, okay, I can do this,” she whispered to herself. It took her another minute of psyching herself up before she managed to call Clarke. Lexa sat up right in her bed, phone pressed to her ear as the ringing tone started to play. They seemed to be especially loud this time round, which only made her more nervous.

There’s a pause in the tone where Lexa thinks that Clarke has picked up – but then the voicemail recording plays. Which did not help with settling Lexa’s nerves, at all. It was your standard voicemail message but this was the first time in eighteen years Lexa has heard Clarke’s voice. Obviously it was nothing like Lexa’s memories, she had a handful of videos from their childhood but now Clarke’s voice was low and husky. Lexa couldn’t help the flutter in her heart.

Lexa ended the call and decided to message Clarke instead. She figured it’d be best to keep the message light, nothing too formal.

> **Lexa Woods 11:27PM**  
>  Lets hansdl ac huh?  
> I would have never have guessed that after 18 years that would be the first thing you say to me  
> I don’t know why you lied and said it wasn’t you but I really hope you can make it to lunch on Sunday  
> I’d really like to see you again xx

After sending the messages she put her phone on ‘do not disturb’ and aside, she was still too nervous to wait to see if Clarke would reply.

 

* * *

 

Clarke just stared at her phone, reading and rereading Lexa’s messages. All her initial worries about the “Lets hansdl ac” message wash away with the few simple words. She can’t help but grin as she quite literally rolls around in bed from pure excitement. Before she knows it, it’s midnight and she still hasn’t sent a reply. So Clarke decided to not overthink it.

> **Clarke Griffin 12:03AM**  
>  Im sorry I lied. Short story? I totally freaked out.  
> Hopefully you’ll let me explain when we see each other again :)  
> There’s a chance you’re asleep now so would it be okay if I called you sometime during the day?  
> Good night xx

Clarke reads her messages once over is actually quite content with it. Her heart hasn’t slowed much, still reeling from the fact that she was now back in contact with her childhood best friends. Eighteen years. It’s been eighteen years since they’ve last seen and spoken to each other. Clarke remembers crying on Lexa’s front porch for about month after the family had seemed to just vanished. Obviously she was too young at the time to understand what was going on, but all she knew was that her best friend was gone.

One day when Clarke was in year 10, she casually brought up Lexa and Woodson family out of general curiosity. That’s when her parent shared what they knew about what happened at the time.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Come, sit down sweetie.”_

_Clarke followed her dad to sit at the dining table, with her mum right behind her. She waited for both her parents to take a seat, looking at them curiously._

_“What do you remember about the Woodson family?” Abby asked._

_“Umm,” Clarke leaned back in her chair, scratching her head as she thought about her past. “Not much really, other than Lexa…” A small smile appeared on Clarke’s lips at the mention of the name._

_Jake let out a small laugh. “That’s not surprising, you two were inseparable. But you really don’t remember anything else?”_

_“Well I remember her sister Anya… and her parents. They were… scientist?”_

_“Doctors,” Abby corrected. “You know about the 1998 Mount Weather scandal right?”_

_Clarke nods. “My business teacher used it as a case study example the other week. Mount Weather was a medical corporation that came under fire when they were exposed for illegal human trials…” Clarke trailed off because she wasn’t quite sure what had actually happened in that case. Her teacher used it only very briefly in class._

_“Well, Lexa’s parents were a part of that case,” Jake started. “Gustus and Indra were doctors that worked for Mount Weather. When they found out that the company was undergoing illegal human trials they wanted no part of it.”_

_Abby continued after Jake took a pause. “A group of the doctors decided to do something about it…”_

_“And that begins the case…” Clarke whispered._

_Abby nodded. “We don’t know the exact details because Gustus didn’t want to put us in harm’s way. But things got serious and very messy. That’s why Lexa and Abby started to stay with us a lot more.”_

_“I remember that. It was at least 2 or 3 times a week.”_

_“Yeah,” Jake confirmed. “Gustus and Indra wanted to keep them out of it as much as they could. You were all still so, so young at the time.”_

_“Why did they vanish?”_

_Abby sighed. “People who were involved in the case started dying suspiciously. To this day we don’t even know if this is a 100% true, but the Woodson family was placed into the witness protection program. Like you said, they just vanished. But if the people were being killed because they were involved in the case, there would have been no other choice for them.”_

_“So you’ve really had no contact with them since then?” Clarke asked._

_“No contact,” Jake replied. “We tried contacting the detectives and lawyers they were working with but no one could tell us anything.”_

_“But didn’t the CEO of the company end up going to jail? Isn’t it over?”_

_Jake nodded. “Yeah Dante did go to jail, but like your mum said, it got messy. Dante’s son, Cage, was under fire for the trials too. He came under fire for the mysterious deaths as well, but no evidence was found to charge him so he still walks free.”_

_“We can only guess that’s why no one has heard from the Woodson family since,” Abby commented._

_“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?” Clarke whispered._

_“I hope so,” Abby replied._

* * *

Lexa woke up the following morning, not daring to look at her phone just yet. It was stupid, she knew that. Here she was, a fully grown adult (who was about to open her own store) all nervous and scared to look at her phone to see if Clarke had replied. She really doesn’t know why she’s so nervous about seeing Clarke again, especially when she’s already been reunited with Abby and Jake.

By 11am she still managed to not check her phone, but with every moment that passed her desires only grew stronger.  She had (regretfully) told her sister about it, and as expected Anya was teasing her relentlessly.

“You’ve always been hopeless when it comes to girls,” Anya laughed as she started to clean her coffee mug.

“Shut uppppp,” Lexa whined. ‘

“What’s got you so worked up anyway?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Lexa shrugged. “It’s just Clarke was once my best friend, it’s just weird coming back after all this time.”

“Of course it is, it’s been nearly two decades. But you got to stop being so scared, Lexa.” Anya paused. “You literally decided to become a tattoo artist on a whim and look where we are now,” she smiled. “I think you can manage reuniting with Clarke after all this time.”

Lexa let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Oh course I am,” Anya smirked. “I’m always right.” She dried her hands and pointed towards Lexa’s bedroom. “Now, go check your phone and get ready. We’ve got to let Raven into the shop soon.”

Lexa made her way to her room slowly. Picking up her phone, she closed her eyes and repeated “ _You can do this, you can do this_ ” over in her mind. Yes, she was definitely over-reacting and over-thinking her reunion with Clarke, but she just couldn’t help it. She counted to five and then unlocked her phone to see the messages that Clarke had left.

> **Clarke Griffin 12:03AM**  
>  Im sorry I lied. Short story? I totally freaked out.  
> Hopefully you’ll let me explain when we see each other again :)  
> There’s a chance you’re asleep now so would it be okay if I called you sometime during the day?  
> Good night xx

Lexa let out breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. Surprisingly all of her nerves have washed away in this moment, happy and excited that their interaction didn't feel weird or forced. It felt like they were two friends who just hadn’t seen each other in a very long time, because essentially, that’s what they were, right?

Lexa doesn’t reply yet. She contemplated her response as she got ready for the day. She was torn between sending another message or going straight for it and calling Clarke herself. _Would it be too forward? Would it be weird? What if she’s working?_ Twenty minutes later Lexa is in the car with Anya, on the way to the parlour.

“Have you looked at your phone yet?” Anya asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied, staring at her phone still. “She said she lied because she freaked out and asked if she could call me today.”

“Ooooooo, what did you say?”

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“What?!” Anya yelled. “Call her!”

“What if she’s working?”

Anya whacked her sister on the arm with one hand whilst the other remained on the steering wheel. “Message her! Do something!”

“Ow ow ow,” Lexa whined. She moved away from her sister, “Okay, okay, I’ll message her.” She unlocked her phone and opened her conversation with Clarke. Again she decided to try and not over think it, letting her fingers type away.

> **Lexa Woods 11:33AM  
> ** Good morning, Clarke     
> I’m free all day so whenever you want to call, just do so :)

Lexa hit send and shoved her phone back in her pocket. “Happy?” she asked, turning to her sister.

“Delighted,” Anya laughed.

 

* * *

 

All morning Clarke has perked up at her phone whenever it buzzed with a notification. She’d been a little anxious, waiting for Lexa’s reply. She wasn’t sure if asking to call was too much, worried that it may have scared Lexa off. But before she knew it the message had sent and there wasn’t anything she could do to save it.

So when she gets Lexa’s reply, she’s over the moon. Grinning from ear to ear, she’s about to reply herself when a pillow is thrown in her face. She and Octavia were currently at Raven’s place, helping their friend pack her sketches and machine for her tattoo parlour.

“Move your ass Griffin, I called you here to help not hinder.” Raven yelled.

Octavia laughed as she picked up a box. “Who’s got you all smiley?”

Clarke put her phone in her back pocket and smiled. “Lexa.”

Raven’s eyes go wide at the name. This was the first time Clarke’s mentioned it but with everything that’s happened in the past week she had a good feeling who her friend was talking about. It all slowly clicks, the pieces of the puzzle all coming together. There was _Lexa_ , her boss who recently moved here and then there was _Lexa_ , Clarke’s childhood best friend who just moved back to Arkadia, it couldn’t have been a coincidence.

“Lexa? Who’s that?” Octavia asked.

Clarke guided them out of the apartment, a box in her hand as well. “Oh right, have I really not mentioned her name to you guys? Lexa was my childhood best friend, the one I sent _that_ message to. The one that’s back after eighteen years.”

Raven bit her bottom lip as she closed the door to her apartment. She did not know what to do, does she tell Clarke that her childhood best friend was now her boss? And that she’d probably be seeing her again within the hour? She should leave it as a surprise?

Octavia gasped. “You’re actually having a proper conversation with her?!”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Clarke deadpanned. “After I messaged you guys about the little crisis I had last night I got a missed call and a couple of messages from her. I told her I freaked out and asked if I could call her today.”

“Have you?” Raven croaked.

Clarke shook her head. “I just got her message, I’ll do it later.” She unlocked the car and opened the boot. “First, I want a tour of your new work place! Are your bosses going to be there? I kind of want to meet them,” Clarke laughed.

Raven choked on the air she was breathing.

“You alright?” Octavia laughed as she patted her friend on the back.

“Yeah,” Raven mumbled. “Yeah… let’s get going.”

Clarke drives them to the tattoo parlour. It’s a half hour drive and Raven is quiet the whole way through. She seriously was torn on what she should do, but mostly she was surprised. It was one big coincidence that her new boss was also Clarke’s long lost best friend.

“You’re quiet today,” Clarke noticed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven replied. “I’m still a little asleep.”

“I’ll grab us some coffee when we get there,” Octavia smiled. “So Clarke do you know what you’re going to say to Lexa when you call her?”

“Nope,” Clarke sighed. “But she invited my parents and I to lunch tomorrow and I’m nervous as hell.”

“Do you need us to sit outside the restaurant? We can be ready to drive you away if it comes down to it,” Octavia joked.

Clarke laughed. “I’m nervous, but I really do want to see her again. And her sister. We use to be so close, it’ll be nice to have them back in my life. I just hope they feel the same way.”

“They obviously do,” Octavia reassured. “They invited you to lunch, that’s definitely a good sign.”

Clarke nodded as they find parking behind the tattoo parlour. She’s out of the car first and to the boot to unload the boxes.

Raven came out second and the first thing she noticed is that her boss’ car was there as well. Whether it was Lexa or Anya or both of them here she didn’t know. Raven takes the box out of Clarke’s hand, “Hey Clarke, mind going down to the corner coffee shop and getting us some coffee?”

“I can do it,” Octavia said. 

Raven’s gaze remained on Clarke though.

Clarke raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. “Sure… the usual?”

Raven and Octavia both nod. “Thanks!”

Clarke grabbed her bag from the back seat and gave the keys to Octavia before heading off towards the coffee shop.

Octavia grabbed the other box from the boot. “Why are you acting so weird?”

Raven sighed. “Come inside.” She guided Octavia towards the front of the shop. Raven pushed against the door and was glad to find it unlocked. “Hello?” she called out, entering the shop.

“Raven?” a voice called from under the reception desk.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Anya popped her head up and smiled. “Hey, I’m just setting up the computer.”

Raven nodded. She stepped towards the desk, motioning for Octavia to follow. “This is my best friend, Octavia Blake.”

Anya extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Anya.”

Octavia accepted the handshake with a smile. “Thanks for letting me come by today.”

Anya gave a small nod and smiled. She turned to Raven, “Did you say two of your friends were coming by?”

“Yeah, she’s just grabbing coffee…” Raven replied. “Did you want something?”

“No thanks.” Anya lifted up a few of the computer wires, “I’m nearly done here so if you need help with your room just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Raven smiled. She turned to Octavia, “Come on, this way.”

“Oh Lexa’s in the back if you want to say hi!” Anya said.

Raven’s movements freeze for a moment and Octavia definitely noticed. “Yeah... thanks Anya,” Raven mumbled. She turned to meet Octavia’s wide eye stare. Raven could tell her best friend was slowly piecing together everything as well. She pushed Octavia towards the first door, only motioning her head for her best friend to read the name on the plaque.

Octavia read the name. _LEXA WOODS._ She turned to Raven, not needing to ask anything to have Raven nodding in response. Octavia let out an audible gasp as she dropped the box she was carrying. Lexa Woods, Raven’s new boss, was also Clarke’s Lexa.

“Hey is everything alright?”

Both Raven and Octavia turn to the voice coming from the back room.

Raven ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, sorry boss, my friend’s just a little clumsy today.”

Lexa laughed and stepped forward to offer her hand. “Hi, I’m Lexa.”

“Octavia.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Octavia.”

Octavia couldn’t take her eyes off Lexa. “You too… Sorry I dropped the box, you know… just haven’t had my coffee yet.”

Lexa bent down to pick up the box, which fortunately only had Raven’s sketches. “It’s fine. There’s a good coffee shop just down the street if you need some.”

“Ah, our friend is getting some for us,” Octavia smiled. “She should be back soon.”

Lexa opened the door to Raven’s room, going in to put the box on the table. Raven and Octavia followed closely behind. “If you need any help just let me know, I’ll just be in the back room working on some stuff,” Lexa said as she left the two best friends to be.

“Thanks Lexa!” Raven called out.

Octavia quickly jogged back to the door to shut it. “How long have you known?” she asked.

“I just figured it out before we got in the car! When Clarke said Lexa’s name…” Raven paused. “What do we do? Clarke’s going to back soon!”

“We let their reunion happen naturally,” Octavia replied as if she’d thought about it already. “If we tell Clarke she might run off and if we tell Lexa she might do the same. Who knows if Clarke would have even called Lexa today, at least this way she can stop tip-toeing around this whole thing.”

Raven nodded. “Okay.”

“God what are the chances?!” Octavia laughed. “Your new boss is Clarke’s long lost best friend and fuck is she hot.”

Raven nodded again and laughed. “This is crazy.” She pointed to the door, “Leave it open, so we can hear when Clarke comes back.”

Octavia opened the door once again and the two of them started to unpack Raven’s things. Octavia laid out the sketches, trying to figure out what would look best on the wall whilst Raven started on her machine. They were so caught up in their tasks they forget to listen out for Clarke’s return.

 

* * *

 

Clarke exited the café with a tray of coffee in her hand. She walked to couple blocks down back to the tattoo parlour and stopped to admire the outside of the shop. “GROUNDERS” was plastered onto the window, the design fairly simple, yet effective. She peaked through the mirror to see someone working away at the reception desk.

Clarke came to the door, but she didn’t know if it would be considered rude to just walk in when the sign said “closed.” She knocked instead and waited for the woman inside to look up before pushing the door open. “Hi, I’m a friend of Raven’s?”

“Oh yes,” the woman replied. “She’s just in her room.”

Clarke looked at the woman in front of her. The well-defined cheekbones, the dirty blonde hair, her stance and over overall presence had Clarke feeling like she knew her from somewhere. She couldn’t quite place it though, it was on the tip of her tongue and it started to irritate her. Clarke watched the woman step around the desk and approach her.

“I’m Anya,” she said, extending her hand.

Clarke took the handshake but was rendered speechless. _Anya. No, it couldn’t be, could it?_

“Okay…” Anya raised an eyebrow, confused to why the blonde in front of her had kind of frozen on the spot. She let go of the blonde’s hand, “Let me show you to Raven’s room.” Anya turned on her heel and started to walk down the hall but when she doesn’t hear footsteps behind her she stopped. Turning back, she noticed that the blonde still hadn’t moved. “Are you okay?”

“Anya…” Clarke whispered.

“Yeah… that’s my name." 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “ _Woodson_?”

Anya immediately opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She stood there basically in shock, now she was the one who was speechless. She hadn’t used that last name since they’ve changed it. Even after it was officially changed she never mentioned it to anyone who didn’t already know of their story. “How…” Anya managed (but just barely).

Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest. She placed her hand over her heart, “It’s me…” she whispered, “Clarke… Griffin… Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh my god.” Anya takes a few steps forward to look at the woman in front of her. She took a really good look at Clarke’s hair and blue eyes as she remembered the Clarke from her childhood. And she saw it, she saw the resemblance. “Holy fucking shit, Griffin. You look good!”

And with that any tension between them dropped. “I can say the same about you,” Clarke laughed. She stepped forward and went for a hug. Anya kind of froze for a moment before bringing her arms up to reciprocate the hug as well. Clarke broke the hug first, “So you’re Raven’s new boss?”

Anya nodded. “And Raven’s your best friend?”

Clarke nodded as well. “What are the chances right?”

Anya laughed. She motioned over to the couches and the two of them took a seat. They stare at each other for a moment, and it’s not weird. Both of them just taking in the fact that this is how they’ve been reunited.

Anya leaned back into the couch and laughed, “God, out of all the people we chose to hire for our shop, we end up hiring your best friend. Some coincidence.”

“Lexa?” Clarke blurted out.

Anya bit her bottom lip. She looked into the blue eyes before her and could tell that Clarke’s been overthinking the reunion just as much as Lexa has. “Wait here,” Anya said. Before Clarke could reply Anya is up from her seat and out of sight.

Anya walked towards the backroom where she saw Lexa working on something. Her sister had her back to her and had headphones in so she wasn’t aware of anyone’s presence in the toom. Anya turned around and made her way to Raven’s room instead.

“ _How do you think Clarke’s going to react to seeing Lexa again?”_

_“I don’t know honestly.”_

Anya stood in the door way as the two best friends continued to talk, not yet realising that she was there.

“ _Didn’t Clarke say Lexa had a sister too?” Octavia asked. “Is that Anya? Clarke’s going to be meeting Anya and Lexa at the same time after eighteen years? Today’s going to be wild.”_

“Wild indeed,” Anya interrupted. Both Raven and Octavia immediately jump at Anya’s voice. She raised an eyebrow, “So you want to tell me how long you’ve known?”

Raven didn’t have to ask about what Anya was referring to. “Just before we got here, I promise. Clarke’s always talked about her childhood best friend but never mentioned a name until today… that’s when everything kind of fell into place.”

Anya stood there, arms still crossed over her chest. She didn’t reply right away though.

“She should be back any moment now. I promise she’s cool and probably just as you remembered her from her childhood,” Octavia added. “We’ll introduce you to her… again?”

“No need,” Anya smirked. “I just met her.”

“What!?” Raven yelled.

“Shhhh,” Anya cooed. “Lexa’s working in the backroom and I’m trying to figure out how to tell her that her childhood best friend is not even 30 feet away from her. Any suggestions?”

Raven sighed, realising that Anya wasn’t upset or angry about her knowing and not saying anything. “Clarke’s been a little anxious about seeing Lexa again, so however it plays out she’s not going to be ready since she thinks she’ll being seeing Lexa tomorrow.”

“Lexa’s been very anxious too.” Anya raised her eyebrow. “Wait you guys know about lunch?”

“Of course,” Octavia shrugged.

“The weird message Clarke sent Lexa the other night?”

Octavia nodded and laughed. “One of Clarke’s less fine moments.”

“And that they actually sent proper messages together?”

Raven replied this time. “Clarke was going to call Lexa today.”

“Huh…” Anya nodded. She then pointed towards the front of the shop, “You think I should just send Lexa out there?”

“You ally would send her out there with no idea?” Octavia asked.

Anya just shrugged. “Of course I would, I’m her sister.”

“Fair enough,” Octavia laughed. She turned to Raven, “I feel kind of bad but I kind of want to see how this plays out.”

Raven chuckled. “It’s Clarke, she might freak out for a hot second but it’ll be fine. I kind of want to see how this plays out too.” She turned back to Anya, “Do it.”

“Alright, wait here.”

Anya moved back into the back room and approached her sister. She jabbed either side of Lexa’s waist causing her to almost jump out of her chair.

Lexa took out her headphones. “Anya! Don’t do that!” she growled. “You know how much I hate it when you do that.”

“What are you working on?” Anya looked over to what Lexa was working on.

Lexa stepped aside to let Anya look at her sketchbook. “Nothing, really. Just trying out some different colour blends.”

“Okay,” Anya nodded. “You need to go sign for something out front.”

“What?”

“Out front, there’s someone there for you,” Anya repeated.

“Can’t you talk to them? You’re as much the boss as I am.”

Anya sighed, “What part of ‘for you’ do you not understand?” She started to push her sister to the front of the shop. “Go go go.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going, I’m going” Lexa huffed. She walked past Raven’s room where both Raven and Octavia were eyeing her suspiciously, but she just ignored it. She ended up at the front of the store where immediately she noticed that the only person there was a blonde sitting on one their couches.

The blonde stood up when Lexa entered the room and offered a small smile.

“Hi,” Lexa smiled as she walked towards the blonde. She couldn’t help but think the woman in front of her was absolutely stunning. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a plain grey tank top. It was probably the simplest outfit a person could wear but boy did she pull it off. The blonde had her hair in loose curls that fell across her shoulders and eyes so blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, eyes so blue that it reminded her of – _Clarke._

Lexa immediately turned around to see Anya standing there with the biggest grin on her face. She turned back to the blonde, unable to say anything more because… it couldn’t be, could it? The room is completely silent now with Lexa just starring.

The blonde broke the silence first. “Hey Lexa,” she whispered. “It’s me, Cl–”

“ _Clarke,”_ Lexa finished.

Clarke smiled. “Yeah."

“You’re here… You’re here… in my shop. Why are you in my shop?” Lexa blurted out. “Not that you’re not welcome here but why… how… you’re in my shop.”

Clarke noticed how nervous Lexa was a let out a small laugh. “You actually hired my best friend.”

“That would be me!” Raven yelled from the reception desk.

Lexa turned around to see Raven, Anya and Octavia all standing there with the widest grins on their faces. “Wait, you all knew?!”

Clarke stepped forward, “Raven?! You knew?!” she asked as well.

Anya lifted both hands up, “Hey I literally just found out,” she told Lexa.

Raven did the same with her hands, “I figured it out just before we got here… when you mentioned Lexa’s name for the first time."

Lexa turned to face Clarke again – she just couldn’t believe that her childhood best friend was standing right in front of her. “Hi,” she said again, unable to form coherent sentences at the moment.

“Hi,” Clarke repeated. “It’s really good to see you again.”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. “You too.”

“Can I…” Clarke stepped forward slightly, “Can I hug you?” she asked nervously.

Lexa nodded and stepped forward. The two of them immediately wrap their arms around each other, falling into the embrace. Lexa can’t help but bury herself into the hug. It all felt new, but at the same time it felt like coming home. She feels Clarke’s arms only tightening the hug, which made her heart absolutely flutter. “I’ve missed you,” Lexa whispered just loud enough for Clarke’s ears only.

Clarke moved her head slightly so that her lips were just beside Lexa’s ear. “I’ve missed you too,” she smiled.

A few moments later Clarke and Lexa take a seat on the couch next to each other. Raven, Anya and Octavia are quick to join and the five of them talk about what had just happened. Raven and Octavia recount the past few days, totally embarrassing Clarke in front of Anya and Lexa. But Anya does the same as well, so Lexa gets the same amount of embarrassment, if not more during their talk.

What surprised both Lexa and Clarke was how comfortable they were around each other. Throughout the conversation Clarke would hide herself behind Lexa, sometimes Lexa would instinctively rub Clarke’s back for comfort and they found themselves just playfully nudging each other from time to time. Anyone from the outside would not have guessed that these two had just been reunited after eighteen years.

For the next half an hour they make small talk, which is only interrupted when Raven’s stomach started to rumble. They all shared a laugh with Raven stating she hasn’t even had breakfast yet 

Lexa spoke up first with a small laugh. “Why don’t I grab some lunch for everyone?” She turned to Raven, “Any preference?”

“I wouldn’t mind some Subway,” Raven smiled.

“That I can do,” Lexa smiled. “I’ll go buy some and bring it back here.” She turned between the group, “What do you want?”

“Meatball sub with mozzarella, please,” Raven answered.

“Hmmm,” Octavia hummed. “I’ll have the Veggie Delite with the lot.”

“The usual,” Anya said.

Lexa nodded as she took a note of the orders on her phone. She looked up to Clarke, silently asking what she would like for lunch.

“Can I come with you?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled. “I’d like that.”

After Lexa grabbed her bag, they were off on the 10-minute walk to the Subway store. A comfortable silence falls between the two of them, which again, surprises them both. Though definitely curious to what they’ve both been up to for the past two decades there is no pressure to talk about it yet. Right now it was about really enjoying the fact that they were back in each other’s lives.

Lexa opened the door to the store, allowing Clarke to step in first. “Do you know what you want yet?”

Clarke looked up to the menu board. “I think I’m just going to get a meatball sub too.”

“I was going to get that as well,” Lexa laughed. “Why don’t you order the three meatball subs and I’ll grab Octavia’s and Anya’s order.”

“Foot long?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. Another comfortable silence fell between the two of them. As they waited in line, they’d occasionally catch each other’s stare and let out a small chuckle. Both of them still reeling in the fact that they were currently here, _together._

Lexa catches Clarke starring again. She wouldn’t have said anything, but the person behind the counter was waiting to take their order. “Clarke,” Lexa whispered as she motioned her head towards the waiting employee.

“Sorry,” Clarke laughed. “You’re just… I still can’t believe it.” She turned to the employee before Lexa could reply.

“What can I get you?” the employee asked.

“Can I get three football long subs…” Clarke smiled and just as she was about to continue it dawned on her what she had just said. “FOOT LONG SUBS,” she corrected, “Foot long subs, not football long subs, god that’s embarrassing.”

Lexa immediately bite her bottom lip, in an attempt to stop her laughter.

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Shut up,” she joked.

Once they got their subs they started to walk back to the tattoo parlour. “So… lunch tomorrow…” Lexa trailed off. “I hope that you’re okay with that. It just… you know… your parents were– are very important to Anya and I and we just want…”

Clarke picked up on Lexa’s nervousness and stopped walking for a moment. With her free hand she brought Lexa in for a hug. It took a moment for the brunette relax, but when she did Clarke smiled and only pulled her childhood best friend in closer. “I’m excited for tomorrow, I am. I am excited that you’re back, that Anya’s back and that it doesn’t seem like you guys are leaving anytime soon.” Clarke paused. “You better not be leaving anytime soon.”

Lexa laughed and nodded against the hug. She pulled back, “I plan on staying for a very long time.”

“Good,” Clarke grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that they've finallly met it is time to have some fun :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're well and happy reading! xx

Anya walked into the living room and placed the pizza box onto the table. She looked over to her sister, who had the widest grin on her face. “What’s got you smiling like an idiot?”

Lexa didn’t look up from her phone. “Nothing,” she replied.

“Ah, so _Clarke,”_ Anya smirked.

“No…”

Anya opened the pizza box, took a slice and sat on the opposite end of the couch. “I saw you two this afternoon, all smiley and cute together. It was disgusting, quite frankly. Raven and Octavia agree too.”

Lexa shot Anya a glare, but then returned to her phone. She couldn’t deny it; she was smiling because of Clarke. Her childhood best friend had just followed her Instagram, followed her on Twitter, added her Facebook and liked and followed all of the store’s social media sites as well. They had spent the afternoon together in the tattoo parlour just catching up on the past eighteen years. Clarke told her about high school, college and how she started her own clothing line. Lexa did the same and told her all about how she and Anya got to where they were today. She couldn’t have wished for a better afternoon.   
  
“Did you give her back her necklace yet?” Anya asked.

Lexa shook her head. “I… I thought about but I got too scared. What if she thinks it’s creepy? Or worse, what if she doesn’t remember?”

“Oh you poor, poor child,” Anya laughed. “You’re overthinking this again.”

Lexa fiddled with the pendant between her fingers. “Is it bad that I kind of want to keep it?”

“You are hopeless,” Anya laughed again. She watched her sister continue to play with the necklace, still looking dazed and confused on what she should do. “You know what, just put on the damn movie. I can’t deal with you anymore,” she joked.

Once the movie was over, the sisters called it a night. Lexa found herself lying in bed and on her phone again. She was going through Clarke’s Instagram, being very careful to not to like any photos. But not surprisingly, she failed. “NOOOOOO!” Lexa yelled as she sat up from the bed.

Anya stormed through the door in a matter of moments. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I liked a photo from 98 weeks ago,” Lexa huffed as she fell back onto the bed. “She’s going to get the notification and she’s going to know I was creeping. Oh my god.”

“What’s the photo of?”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile because it was a damn cute photo. “Her ice skating.”

Anya just let out a deep sigh, she didn’t even know why she asked. “Hopeless,” she whispered before closing the door.

Lexa quickly opened her message conversation with Clarke, ready to apologise from creeping. But she doesn’t even type out half her apology when her phone starts to vibrate.

_Clarke Griffin calling._

Lexa took a deep breath in. “Hi…” she answered.

“ _So I have this feeling you’re completely freaking out right now,”_ Clarke said with the hint of a smile in her voice.

“What gave it away?”

_“I would be too if I accidently liked an Instagram photo from 98 weeks ago.”_

“Oh god,” Lexa breathed. “I’m so sorry, I can’t even deny it. I was creeping–”

Clarke laughed. “ _Hey, hey it’s alright. I was just doing the same. But I was like SUPER careful. You’re Instagram is very… aesthetically pleasing.”_

“Yours makes me hungry,” Lexa laughed. A small and comfortable silence falls between the two of them. It was still a shock to them both that they were able to fall into such a sense of normalcy so quickly. “Hey… I had a really good time this afternoon,” Lexa whispered.

“ _I did too.”_ Clarke paused. “ _Hey Lexa?”_

Lexa hummed in response.

“ _Maybe we can hang out together soon?”_

“We have a lunch tomorrow Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “Did you forget already?”

Clarke let out a small chuckle, suddenly feeling very nervous. “ _I could never forget; it’s all my parents have been talking about. But I was thinking… Just maybe the two of us?”_

“Oh.”

“ _It’s just it’s been eighteen–”_

“Hey, hey,” Lexa cut in. “There’s no need to explain, I would have asked if you didn’t. How about tomorrow? After our lunch?”

“ _That’s sounds perfect.”_ Clarke took a moment before speaking up again, “ _Can I ask you something?”_

“Clarke… if this is about that happened eighteen years ago can we wait?”

“ _Yeah, I’m sorry. I don’t– I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t be,” Lexa reassured. “I know you must have a lot of questions.”

“ _I do. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me anything. The past is the past and if you want to focus on the future then I’m totally okay with that.”_

“No, I want to. Anya and I, we want to tell you what happened. We told your parents that, so we’ll answer whatever questions you have.” Lexa paused. “I just, this is a conversation I’d have with you face-to-face.”

Clarke let out small sigh. “ _I understand. Hey, I know I’ve said this like a thousand times already but I’m really glad that you’re back.”_

“Me too.” Another silence falls between the two of them, like the conversation could have easily ended here. But Lexa was hoping that it didn’t.

“ _So, on a scale of 1 to 10 how excited are you for the opening of Grounders? It’s all Raven’s been talking about.”_

“A solid 12,” Lexa laughed. “It’s been a long time coming. So much of mine and Anya’s time, work and money has gone into this and it feels really good to see it all finally work out.”

“ _Can I say that I’m really proud of you? Even though we were only reunited today, I can tell that you and Anya have really worked hard and I’m just… I’m just really happy for you both.”_

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“ _Your parents must be super proud of you too. How are they?”_

Lexa found herself unable to hold back the tears. Her parents were always supportive, even when Lexa decided to drop her first degree to pursue art and tattooing. They were with her every step of the way. Her parents managed to push her out of the funks she’d fall in to, they helped her through the long days and were just a constant reminder that she could make it.

_“Hey Lexa…”_ Clarke whispered, after Lexa had gone quiet for a little longer than normal.

“Sorry.” Lexa paused. “My parents were in an accident about five months ago. They didn’t make it.”

“ _I’m sorry,”_ Clarke breathed.

“It’s fine. Hey, I’m pretty tired so I think I might head to bed now.”

“ _Oh, yeah of course. Good night, Lexa. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”_

“I am too, Clarke. Good night.”

Lexa hung up the call. She plugged her phone into the charger and closed her eyes, the memories of her parents occupying her mind as she tried to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lexa had just finished an extremely long night shift at the tattoo parlour. Just three months into her apprenticeship it meant that she was mostly doing grunt work; cleaning, grabbing coffee, answering phone calls. There were about three people in the parlour who actually liked Lexa; Anya, Nyko and Tristan. They were the ones who actually took the time to teach her whenever they had the chance._

_But they hadn't been working tonight, instead Lexa had just finished a shift with the artists who wanted nothing to do with Lexa. The ones who belittled her at every turn, taught her nothing and always compared her to her sister. Lexa tried to block it out, she kept her head down and just did as what she’s told. But this night was the breaking point._

_Friday nights meant that the store closed later than usual - generally around 2am to accomodate for the night life. Once the store was closed, Lexa was in her car on the verge of tears. It was her worst shift yet. She sent a quick message to Anya saying that she wasn’t coming home for the night and just drove off. She ignored the incoming calls and messages that flooded her phone. She just needed to get away. Lexa drove throughout the night, stopping only once at a gas station to refill and use the bathroom._

_By 6am she’s pulled up to her parent’s house. Before she had a chance to knock on the door, it was already being opened. Her dad stood there looking completely shocked. “Lexa?”_

_“Dad…” Lexa whispered._

_Gustus looked at her daughter and his heart sunk. He could tell she’d been crying and that she had driven all night to be here so early. His daughter looked so… exhausted and broken and he hated it. He stepped forward and pulled his daughter into his arms._

_Lexa completely dropped into her dad’s arms. She just let it all out again, crying against his shoulder. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.”_

_Gustus only tighten his hold around his daughter. “What are you talking about Lexa?”_

_“This is never going to work,” Lexa mumbled. “I shouldn’t have dropped the business degree. I shouldn’t have started to chase this stupid dream.”_

_Gustus immediately pulled away from the hug and looked his daughter in the eyes. “It is not a stupid dream, Lexa.”_

_“It is,” Lexa cried. “It is dad! I’m never going to be good as Anya or these other artists. I’m never–”_

_Gustus shook his head. “No. You’re just starting out, Lexa. These other artist and Anya have years of experience, but you will get there. I am sure of it.”_

_“Dad,” Lexa sighed._

_Gustus pulled Lexa into another hug, “Listen to me. I know you’re struggling but I know you can do this. If this is something you’re truly passionate about, then you will get back up and you will keep going.”_

_Lexa nodded against her dad’s chest. They stay like this for a few moments until they hear footsteps coming down the stairs._

_“Get knocked down, get back up,” Indra whispered as she walked towards her husband and daughter. She placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Tell me Lexa, do you want this? Do you want to become a tattoo artist?”_

_Lexa sighed and after a few moments she nodded._

_“Then fight for it. It will not just be handed to you.”_

_Lexa took a deep breath and nodded again._

_Indra gave Lexa’s shoulder a small squeeze. “You have us and Anya on your side. I can assure you that we all want to see you succeed and that we all know that you can.”_

_Lexa brought her hands up to her face and wiped away her tears. She took a few deep breaths as her mind slowly started to settle. She wanted this. She wanted to become a tattoo artist. She_ was _going to become a tattoo artist. “I’m sorry for coming here like this and–”_

_“Nope,” Gustus interrupted, as he pulled his daughter into another hug. “Do not apologise. This is your home and we will always be here for you.”_

_“Does your sister know you’re here?” Indra asked._

_Lexa shook her head._

_“Lexa,” Indra sighed._

_Lexa broke away from her dad’s arms and wiped her eyes again. “I told her I wasn’t coming home, but she doesn’t know that I ended up here. I’ll give her a call now.”_

_“Do that,” Indra nodded. “And I’ll start on breakfast.”_

_“Tell your sister to come back soon too,” Gustus laughed. “She hasn’t been home in a while.”_

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up the following morning with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t help but feel bad for bringing up Lexa’s parents in their phone call last night, even though there was no way she could have known about what had happend. They were having such a good conversation, it was light and easy. And then it was over before Clarke wanted it to end. She just hoped that it wouldn’t affect their day together.

It was just past 8am when she tiredly made her way downstairs. Her parents were both already awake and moving about the kitchen. Clarke smiled at the sight, with her mum being head of paediatrics and her dad being one of the top mechanical engineers at his company, it was rare for _both_ of them to have a Sunday off.

“Morning,” she smiled, moving to steal the cup of coffee her mother had just poured.   
  
Abby laughed and poured herself another cup. They all have a light breakfast, deciding to leave their appetite for lunch instead. Abby and Jake continue to ask their daughter about Lexa and Anya, since Clarke had told them about had happened when she went to help Raven at the tattoo parlour. Abby didn’t believe it first, not believing that such a coincidence. But when Clarke showed her some of the photos they took, Abby and Jake were completely shocked (also Jake was kind of upset that Clarke got to see Anya first).

Whilst Clarke is getting ready for lunch her phone dings with an incoming message. Immediately she’s across the room and checking to see who it is.

**Lexa Woods 11:28AM**  
I’m excited for lunch, if you happen to get   
there early the reservation is under Anya’s name.

Clarke feels a wave of relief wash over her and goes to type out a reply.

 

**Clarke Griffin 11:29AM**  
Me too :)   
What are we doing afterwards?  
Should I drive an extra car?

**Lexa Woods 11:29AM**  
No, you can ride with your parents.  
After lunch you can just come with me  
I’ll drop you back home afterwards

**Clarke Griffin 11:30AM  
** You're not going to tell me what we're doing?

**Lexa Woods 11:30AM**  
Nope.   
Just wear comfortable shoes :)  
See you soon

  **Clarke Griffin11:30AM**  
f i n e be like that  
see you soon

After three outfit changes and getting both Raven and Octavia on skype for their opinions, Clarke managed to decide on what she’s going to wear. She’s put on her dark blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting white blouse which she’s tucks in. Paired with her black Doc Martens, she’s ready to go.

Clarke and her parents leave by 12:20pm with the reservations for 1pm. It was about a half hour drive but parking in the city was always a hassle during these hours. On the way to the restaurant Clarke asked her parents about her childhood, or more specifically the years that Lexa was their neighbour. She’s got the memories, but being so young there was only so much she could hold on to.

Coincidentally the Griffin family end up in the same car park as Lexa and Anya, their cars just across from each other.

“ANYA!” Abby yelled, her voice echoing through the car park.

Anya smiled and crossed the car park to give the older woman a hug. “It’s so good to see you again, Abby.”

Abby swayed a little in the hug. “You are so tall,” she laughed. “You and your sister have grown into such beautiful women.”

Once Lexa locked the car she walked over to the Griffins. She hugged Clarke first. It’s been barely a day since they’ve seen each other but Lexa just wanted to make up for the lost years (or that’s what she told herself.) But Clarke welcomed the hug with open arms, the two childhood best friends finding an unexplainable sense of _home_ in each other.

Once Jake and Anya are reunited, the five of them make their way to the restaurant. They don’t have to wait long to be shown to their table and it’s ten minutes later that their waitress is taking their order. The beginning part of the lunch is fairly light and easy, with Jake, Abby and Anya taking up most of the conversation as they caught up.

Abby and Jake had just finished sharing the story of their last family BBQ, which happened just a week before everything happened. It was essentially their last happy memory together for the two. The two families who had developed such an amazing friendship over the two years, only to have it completely turned around in the worst way possible.

“What happened?” Abby asked quietly. “We came back from our holiday and you were gone. Your house was on sale and no knew where you went.”

Anya poked around at her food and looked up to Abby. “You remember that our parents were part of the Mount Weather case back then right?”

“So you leaving did have something to do with that case?” Abby asked.

Anya nodded. “Our family was placed into witness protection after the second doctor who was meant to testify had died. Dad made the decision, with detectives, to get to safety."

“I would have made the same call if I was in his position,” Jake added.

Lexa continued. “It happened just the day after you left for your holiday.” She paused as the memories of that night played out once again. “It was a quiet night until dad came home with a bunch of detectives telling us that we had to leave.”

“I was already in bed at the time and all I remember is being picked up and being put into a car,” Anya added. “Next thing I know we’re waking up in some apartment somewhere. A safe house, as we later learnt.”

“Where did you end up?” Clarke asked.

“TonDC,” Lexa answered.

Clarke is shocked at the answer, “That’s on the other side on the country.”

Anya nodded. “We needed a clean start. Our parents made the decision to change our last name and Lexa also officially changed her first name.”

Jake picked up his glass and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, so your _legally_ Lexa Woods?”

Lexa nodded. “I am.”

Abby couldn’t help but smile, as she looked between Lexa and Clarke with a smirk.

Clarke frowned a little, confused. “What is it mum?”

“You really don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“You’re the one who have Lexa her nick name.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Alexandria! Anya!” Gustus yelled. “Come here please.”_

_The girls made their way downstairs and towards their dad, who was standing by the front door. “What is it, dad?” Anya asked._

_“There’s a new family next door, we should say introduce ourselves.” Gustus opened the door and guided his daughters outside. “Come on.”_

_The three of them walked over to the house next door. There was one moving truck in the driveway and one parked on the street with people moving back and forth. Gustus looked around the commotion to see if he could spot the owners of the house. It didn’t take long to find them. Gustus and his daughters walked towards the driveway. “Hello,” he smiled. “I’m Gustus Woodson, I live next door and I just wanted to introduce myself.”_

_“Hi I’m Jake Griffin.” Jake held out his hand, and Gustus accepted. “My wife is just inside; she should be back in a moment.”_

_Gustus nodded, “My wife is at work, but I’m sure you’ll meet her soon.” He turned to looked to his daughters. “And these are my daughters.”_

_Anya stepped forward first, “I’m Anya Woodson.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you, Anya,” Jake smiled as he turned to the other daughter._

_“Alexandria Woodson.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you too, Alexandria. I have a daughter about your age.”_

_“Really?”_

_Jake nodded. “She should be back out with her mum in just a second.”_

_Jake turned around and smiled at the site of his wife and daughter walking towards them. “Sweetie, this is Gustus Woodson, he lives next door. And his daughters, Anya and Alexandria.”_

_“Hi, I’m Abby.”_

_Gustus smiled. “Hello.”_

_Abby placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and smiled as well. “And this is Clarke.”_

_Gustus kneeled down and offered his hand. “Hi Clarke, I’m Gustus.”_

_“Gus-tus,” Clarke repeated, accepting the handshake._

_Gustus laughed. “Yeah, that’s right.”_

_“You’re my new neighbour?”_

_“Sure am.” Gustus pointed to his daughters behind him, “And these are my daughters Anya and Alexandria.”_

_Clarke smiled over to the two other girls. “Hello Anya.”_

_Anya nodded. “Hi Clarke.”_

_“Hello Al-lex-xan-dri-a.” Clarke smiled, “You have a very long name. Can I just call you Alex?”_

_“It’s not that long,” Alexandria argued back._

_Clarke nodded. “Yeah it is. Like my name is just,” she lifted up her index finger to indicate that her name was just one syllable, “_ Clarke. _And your sister is_ An-ya _,” she lifted up her index and middle fingers to count the two syllables._ _“But your name is…” as Clarke sounded out the name, she lifted up her fingers to count, “Al-lex-xan-dri-a…”_

_Gustus, Jake and Abby all let out a small laugh as they watched Clarke sound out the names._

_"Okay not Alex then, how about Alexa?” Clarke watched as the girl in front of her just shook her head. She tapped her index finger on her lips and looked up to the sky rather seriously. It was just ten seconds later that a light bulb went off in her head. “I got it,” Clarke smiled._

_“I don’t want it.”_

_Clarke laughed. “Lexa,” she offered._

_“Lexa…” Gustus repeated. He looked down to his daughter and smiled, it wasn’t bad. And to his surprise, his daughter didn’t refute it straight away and looked as if she was testing it out in her head._

_Clarke noticed it too and couldn’t help but grin. “You like it.”_

_“Lexa,” Anya whispered, trying it out for herself. “It’s not half bad, sis.”_

_“See!” Clarke exclaimed. “Even your sister likes it!”_

_Alexandria huffed and gave in. “Okay,_ Lexa _isn't that bad.”_

_“So I can call you_ Lexa? _”_

_“If you must.”_

 

* * *

 

 

After Abby had finished telling the story, Clarke turned to Lexa. “I am so honoured,” Clarke smiled as she placed her hand over her heart.

Lexa laughed and pushed Clarke back slightly, “Shut up, I don’t even remember that happening so it doesn’t count.”

“It so counts.”

The rest of the lunch goes smoothly. They move the conversation to focus on the positive aspects of the last eighteen years. Abby, Jake and Clarke all ask about the little things; school, friends, jobs and other neighbours they’ve had. It’s also now that Lexa and Anya learn that Raven’s family were the ones to move in after they left. And that after Raven left, Octavia’s family moved in.

Lexa and Anya could hardly believe it. The coincidences were outrageous. The person they hired for their tattoo parlour, was not only was Clarke’s best friend but also the person who had moved into their childhood home. Lexa found it… heart-warming that Raven’s family was the one to move in after them. Even though she’s only known her for a couple of days, it just brought an unexplainable sense of comfort to her.

Lunch ends with Anya and Lexa insisting that they pay for the bill. They banter back and forth for a while, but eventually the Griffins give in and let the Woods sister have this one. But Jake swears that next time, it’s on them.

_Next time._ Lexa and Anya could definitely get used to hearing that.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch Anya takes Jake and Abby to see the tattoo parlour whilst Clarke and Lexa go off and do their own thing.

They’re ten minutes into the drive, with the previous topic of conversation being what type of music they liked. After Clarke makes a quick playlist on her phone with songs they’d both like she turned to Lexa. “So are you going to tell me where we’re going? yet” she asked.

Lexa shook her head and as continued to drive.

“Really? Come on Lexaaaaa, I hate surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Lexa smiled.

They drive for another twenty minutes, with Clarke asking if they were there yet every three minutes. Lexa could tell Clarke was testing her, to see if she would break. What Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa was a very patient person and she did break.

But once they got out of the car Clarke immediately saw where they were. “An ice skating rink,” she smiled.

Lexa locked the car and nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking we could do this for a while and then take a walk through the park?”

“Sounds perfect.” The two of them walked towards the entrance of the rink. As they wait in line Clarke turned to Lexa and laughed. “Is this because you liked that photo of me ice skating last night?”

“Maybe?” Lexa laughed. “I’m warning you now though, it’s been months since I’ve done this.”

“Don’t worry, it’s been 98 weeks for me,” Clarke winked.

Once they had their skates on they slowly slid onto the ice. Lexa clutched onto the railings for dear life, she felt as if her knees were going to give way at any moment.

“Are you sure you’ve been ice skating before?” Clarke teased. She pushed forward and surprisingly found herself moving along the ice with ease. She did a complete lap of the rink before reaching Lexa once again. “Come on Lexa, it’s like riding a bike, it’s not a skill you forget.”

Lexa doesn’t reply. She’s too focused on trying to find her bearings. The last thing she wanted to do today was embarrass herself in front of Clarke, but she was failing miserably. She took a few deep breaths in and let go of the railing.

“There you go,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa shook her head and laughed. She moved one foot in front of the other and made it a couple of strides before toppling over and landing on the ice.

“Oh my god Lexa, are you okay?” Clarke asked as the slid over.

“Why did I think this was a good idea,” Lexa huffed, making no attempt to get up.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she found her heart fluttering at the sight. She offered her hand, “Come on, I’ll make sure you don’t fall on your ass again.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and got back up on her feet. What she was not expecting though was for Clarke to intertwine their fingers together as she slowly pulled them across the ice.

Clarke lifted their hands slightly, “Is this okay?”

Lexa found herself unable to speak so she just nodded.

Clarke doesn’t let go of Lexa’s hand as they do laps of the rink. She found herself not wanting to let go at all. It was definitely a surprise to realise how right it felt to have Lexa’s hand in her own, despite the fact that they’ve only just been reunited. But she doesn’t question it.

They continue to do laps of the rink and as Clarke promised, Lexa has yet to fall over again. Once they find a steady rhythm Clarke asked, “Was it hard? Moving away so suddenly and having to start a new life?”

Lexa hummed in response. “I was so young when it happened so it was really confusing. The first few months in TonDC are a complete blur. My parents told me that I didn’t adjust well to the new place, new school, new friends.”

“You missed me too much didn’t you?”

Lexa laughed. “I actually did.” She paused and sighed. “My mum told me that I tried to walk back to your house a couple of times.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t actually go off wondering did you?”

“No, no,” Lexa reassured. “Dad or mum always followed. I only ever made it down the street.”

“If it makes you feel any better, my mum told me I sat on your front porch every afternoon and cried for about a month.”

Lexa smiled. “Yeah, she told me that the first day I saw her.”

“Of course she did,” Clarke laughed.

“I mean after that school was okay. I eventually settled in, primary school and high school were pretty normal, I guess.” Lexa paused as she guided Clarke back to the railing. She reluctantly let go of Clarke’s hand and ran her fingers through her hair. “The fact that we were in witness protection always loomed in the background, but Anya was always there for me with that since we obviously weren’t allowed to tell anyone about it.”

“And now?” Clarke asked, “It’s safe for you guys to be back?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “With the fall of Mount Weather two years ago and both Dante and Cage behind bars, we decided it was time to stop hiding.”

Clarke slid a little closer. She brought both her arms over Lexa’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Lexa immediately responded by wrapping her around Clarke’s waist. She couldn’t help but nuzzle herself against Clarke’s shoulder, her heart beating so fast she wouldn’t be surprised if Clarke feel it too.

But when they break away from the hug, something changed between the two of them. Clarke doesn’t move her hands from Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa doesn’t move her hands from Clarke’s waist.

Clarke’s eyes flickered down to Lexa’s lips and then back up to the green eyes in front of her. She noticed that Lexa was just looking at her lips also. Without really think Clarke started to lean in, but as their lips are just a breath apart she’s suddenly felt herself falling onto the ice.

Lexa had lost her balance and dragged them both down in the process.

“Oh man,” Lexa whispered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you down with me.”

Clarke just laughed. “It’s okay.”

“God I’m so sorry.” Lexa doesn’t know what came over her. The moment Clarke had started to lean in she wanted nothing more than to feel the blonde’s lips against hers. But when Clarke’s breath hit her lips her knees suddenly betrayed her, causing her the slip on the ice.

Clarke gets back up on her feet first. She offered her hand once again, “Come on let’s do a few more laps.”

Lexa laughed as she accepted Clarke’s help. Once again their fingers are intertwined and the two of them go around the ice rink, hand-in-hand. About half an hour later they both decide they’ve had enough. They returned their skates, brought some hot chocolate from the stand outside and made their way across the street and into the park.

They casually strolled through the park, walking shoulder to shoulder. They play twenty questions to just continue to learn the little things about each other.   
  
Clarke learns that Lexa’s favourite colour changes every week, she played basketball in high school and college, likes to listen to Drake, absolutely loves flowers, had one serious girlfriend in college, never gets bored of David Attenborough documentaries, has quite a few tattoos (most of which Clarke hasn’t seen… yet) and prefers the sunrise over the sunset.

Lexa learns that Clarke definitely prefers sunsets over sunrises, worked as a bartender during college, played the guitar, is an excellent rapper, has a love/hate relationship with Grey’s Anatomy, loved stargazing, had one boyfriend in high school and one girlfriend in college, hated a physical workout but tried to go to the gym at least three times a week and that her favourite place was the beach.

They take a break when they reach the middle of the part. Here, Lexa bought them a soft pretzel to share and they take a seat on one of the benches. The winds picked up a quite a lot so without asking, Lexa takes off her scarf and offered it to Clarke.

“Oh no Lexa, I couldn’t.”

Lexa doesn’t accept the answer and placed the scarf across Clarke’s shoulders. She was more than warm enough with her jacket, whereas Clarke had started to shiver.

Clarke wrapped the scarf around her neck. “Thank you,” she smiled. She took a deep breath in and was consumed by the scent of Lexa’s perfume. “You smell really nice.”

“That’s kind of creepy, Clarke,” Lexa laughed.

Clarke shrugged and took ripped another piece of the pretzel. “So everything is ready for the opening tomorrow?”

Lexa hummed in response. “We open at twelve and Anya’s got a client straight away.”

“Wow, already?” Clarke asked, impressed.

“Yeah, she’s pretty good,” Lexa laughed. “But don’t tell her I said that. It’ll just go to her head.”

Clarke pretended to zip her lips, “My lips are sealed. But I’ve seen your tattoos on Facebook and Instagram, you’re wicked talented.”

Lexa blushed slightly. “Thank you, Clarke. You are pretty talented yourself, I’ve seen your clothes line and it is impressive.”

“Well…” Clarke smiled, “It’s only fair that I show you around my work place since you’ve showed me around yours… Of course if you want to…”

“I’d love that,” Lexa grinned.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they people watched. Clarke would wave to every cute baby that walked past, generally receiving a wave back. And Lexa pointed out every dog they saw, making up a name based on its appearance.

Eventually Clarke takes out her phone and scooted a little closer to Lexa. She opened up Snapchat. “SMILE!” she yelled. Clarke took the photo but Lexa wasn’t ready at all.

“Oh no, do it again. I look horrible.”

Clarke put a little distance between the two of them and smiled. “No you don’t, you look cute.” She flipped her phone so that Lexa could see, “It’s a cute photo, see?”

It wasn’t a cute photo. “No Clarke, delete it!” Lexa leaned forward in an attempt to snatch the phone off of Clarke.

Clarke shook her head and stood up just in time. “I’m keeping it,” she smirked as she started to take a few steps back.

“Clarke–” Lexa warned.

“Yes Lexa?” Clarke took a few more steps back.

“Please delete it.”

Clarke smiled again. “Only if you catch me.” And with that she was off running away.

Lexa sighed and let out a small laugh. She was up and running after Clarke in a manner of seconds. She could have easily caught up to the blonde, but she found herself holding back because it was too much fun. Lexa chased her up the path and eventually onto the grass where Clarke started to run around the trees.

Eventually Lexa caught up to Clarke. “Give me the phone,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“Never!” Clarke yelled as she tried to break free. She managed to break free for a couple of seconds, but Lexa caught her again in no time. But this they both lost their footing and ended up stumbling to the ground. Clarke landed flat on her back and Lexa landed right on top of her.

“Sorry,” Lexa laughed. She didn’t make any attempt to get off Clarke though. They were so close again and Lexa felt her heart starting to race again.

Clarke smiled. “I’m not.”

Lexa’s heart started to race faster. She felt this magical connection between the two of them and it just felt so _right._ “What are we doing?” she whispered, hoping that Clarke would get the message.

Clarke definitely got the message. She felt the connection too and everything in her told her to just go with it. She was only hoping Lexa wanted to do the same. “I don’t know… but is it okay?” she asked as moved Lexa’s hair and tucked it behind her ear.

“Yeah,” Lexa whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned down, just so that they’re noses were touching. Lexa stayed like this for a few moments, finding so much comfort in being so close to Clarke. She slowly opened her eyes to see Clarke with her eyes closed and smiled. She used the distracted Clarke to quickly snatch the phone away and stood up.

The moment Clarke realised what had happened she let out a small chuckle. She sat up and just laughed, “That was mean.”

Lexa just winked in response. Fortunately, the phone wasn’t locked and she managed to delete the Snapchat photo.

“You know I would have deleted the photo right? You didn’t have to tackle me to the ground,” Clarke joked

“Hey, I didn’t tackle you.”

Clarke used her hands to gesture that she was on the floor. “I beg to differ,” she laughed.

Lexa moved to sit next to Clarke. She held out the phone so that they could take a proper photo together. They were just using the normal camera app this time so Lexa just took a whole heap of photos. After at least fifteen of the they decided that it was enough. Lexa gave back Clarke’s phone and laid back on the ground.

Clarke locked her phone and laid right next to Lexa. “You’re freakishly fast.”

Lexa laughed. “I run.”

“Oh no,” Clarke groaned. “You’re one of those people who work out _for fun_ aren’t you?”

“I just like running.”

“You mean you like death,” Clarke argued.

“Come running with me next time, I’m sure I can change your mind.”

Clarke laughed. “I did just go running with you. You tackled me to the ground, so I’ll pass.”

Lexa whacked Clarke gently. “I didn’t tackle you to the ground!”

“Agree to disagree.”

The banter stopped there as they watched the clouds in the sky. They spend the next hour or so simply making up stories for the oddly shaped clouds that floated past. Sometime during their conversation their hands found each other, the fingers intertwined as if it was no big deal. Because honestly, it didn’t feel like a big deal to either of them. While it felt normal, it also felt new, it felt exciting, but most surprisingly it _right._

It’s been quiet between them for a while. “Lexa…” Clarke whispered.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Clarke paused. “When we were talking last night, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you.”

Lexa gave Clarke's hand a small squeeze. “You couldn’t have known, so you don’t need to apologise. It just…” she sighed. “It still hurts, whenever someone brings them. I try not to shut down but sometimes I just can’t help it.”

“And that’s okay,” Clarke reassured. “You lost two of the most important people in your life. You’re allowed to feel or do whatever you need to do in order to move forward, to grieve…”

“Yeah,” Lexa whispered.

“Sorry – we can stop talking about this if you like.”

Lexa let out a small chuckle. “You need to stop apologising, Clarke.”

“Sorry.”

The two of them fell into a small burst of laughter. Lexa cleared her throat and smiled. “Thank you. I don’t usually feel comfortable talking to anyone about my parents… It’s usually just Anya.”

“I’m glad that you feel like you can talk to me,” Clarke smiled. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Clarke. That means a lot.” Lexa looked at her watch and saw that it was about 4:45pm. She stood up, “Let’s go,” she said as she held out her hand.

Clarke sighed and took Lexa’s hand to stand up. “Would it be weird to say that I don’t want this day to end?”

“Who said anything about the day ending?” Lexa smiled. She held onto Clarke’s hand the entire way back to the car.

They started driving again, and Clarke once again had no idea where they were going. “Any chance you want to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.”

About half an hour later they pulled up into Polis Harbour. The harbour was one of the city’s hottest spots, especially for tourists since it was the best place of see Arkadia’s beautiful skyline. And with sunset happening right behind the buildings it was never a sight that anyone could be bored of.

“We’re watching the sunset?” Clarke asked as she got out of the car.

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay.”

Clarke nodded. “It’s perfect.”

They find a quiet spot on the dock of the harbour. This dock was not made for boats though. The dock ran around the water with a railing to prevent people from falling in. There were benches and seats everywhere and food carts every ten or so metres.

When they sit down, Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The sun was slowly setting as the sky became a mix of red, orange and yellow. Just like earlier in the day Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own without saying anything. She smiled when she felt Lexa give her hand a slight squeeze.

After a couple of minutes Lexa found herself resting her head against Clarke’s. She was just so… happy and content at this point. The day had been perfect and she was a little sad that it was going to inevitably end soon.

Clarke soon let out a deep breath.

“What’s the matter?” Lexa asked.

With her head still on Lexa’s shoulder she sighed a little. “This,” she lifts their hands up a little, “Just feels so…”

“Natural?” Lexa offered.

Clarke smiled, “Yeah. So I’m not crazy right? You feel it too?”

“I do.” Lexa lifted her head up, which prompted Clarke to do the same.

Clarke doesn’t move too far away though, looking right into the green eyes before her. She smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together. The sensation of Lexa’s lips against her own had her heart fluttering. And when she felt Lexa smile into the kiss her heart skipped a few beats more. With the way they moved, it was like they knew what each other liked despite this being their very first kiss.

Lexa brought her hand up to cup the side of Clarke’s face. Her eyes were closed but she could see the stars and if it were possible she could swear she could feel them too. She ran her tongue against Clarke’s bottom lip and was granted access almost immediately. The softest of moans escaped her lips as felt Clarke’s tongue move against her own and around her mouth. She didn’t want it to end but soon enough they both needed to catch their breaths.

Clarke stayed close, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s. “I've been wanting to do that since we were at the ice rink,” she whispered.

Lexa smiled. “Me too.”

They don’t stay too long after the sun has set. It suddenly got very cold so they decided it was probably best to call it a day. Lexa drove Clarke back home, arriving back just a little before 6pm. “I had a really good day,” Clarke smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“I did too.” Lexa turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

Clarke got out of the car about the same time. “You don’t have to walk me to my door.”

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?”

Clarke hummed a little. “I was trying to be subtle, but yeah,” she joked.

“Oh okay then. Have a good night, Clarke.” Lexa turned on her heel and headed back to the driver’s seat. But she doesn’t even make it two steps before she feels Clarke’s hand tug at her own. Lexa turned around and smirked.

Clarke laughed and pulled them towards the house. The moment Clarke was about to reach into her bag for the house keys, Lexa stopped her.

“Wait, I have something for you.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“How could you have something for me? I was with you the whole day? And wait why are you getting me–” Clarke is cut off when suddenly Lexa’s lips are pressed against her own. She’s stunned for just a moment before she falls into the kiss. Their lips moved slowly, both of them just enjoying this new and exciting feeling. When the kiss ended, Clarke smiled. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

Lexa shrugged playfully. “You were talking too much,” she laughed. “Now, close your eyes. Please.”

Clarke does as she’s told.

“No peaking.” Lexa reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace. She held the pendant in her fingers and couldn’t contain the smile that formed on her face. After eighteen years she was finally able to give this back. Despite the great day they’ve had, she found herself suddenly feeling very nervous. Lexa took Clarke’s hand, opening the palm. Slowly she placed the necklace down and closed Clarke’s hand to make sure it didn’t fall out. “Okay you can open them now.”

Clarke opened her eyes and her hand at the same time. She gasped when she saw what is was. “Lexa…”

Lexa was still nervous. Her eyes on the ground instead of Clarke, “I don’t know if you remember but just before you went on that holiday, you have me this necklace and asked me to wear it every day until we saw each other again.”

“And you’ve been wearing it ever since?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded.

“Oh Lexa.” Clarke lifted Lexa’s chin up so she could see her green eyes again. _Green,_ definitely her new favourite colour. “I remember,” she smiled. “I can’t believe you’ve– I just– This–” Clarke felt the tears starting to form. She was at a loss for words as she finds herself consumed by an overwhelming sense of pure happiness. So she doesn’t use her words. She surged forward so that their lips met again. She pulled Lexa in so that their bodies were flushed against each other as she deepened the kiss. Tongues grazing the inside of each other’s mouths, teeth nipping at lips, moans escaping both their mouths, the kiss was all passion and heat. The complete opposite to the kiss they shared just moments before.

Clarke broke the kiss with a smile. “Will you put it on for me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Lexa took the necklace from Clarke’s hand. She moved to behind Clarke, moving her hair to one side as she clasped the necklace into place. Once she was done, Clarke turned around and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke a little tighter and just smiled.

When they broke away from the hug Clarke leaned in again and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Lexa’s lip. It was quick and she was pulling back before Lexa had a chance to react.

But Lexa chased the kiss anyways. She was addicted already. Lexa’s hand moved to behind Clarke’s neck, pulling her in so that their lips connected again for the third time in manner of minutes. “Good night,” she whispered against Clarke's lips.

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Good night Lexa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there are still a few things i want to add to this story, but i feel like it may be wrapped up within two chapters. there was never really much plot to this, other than clarke and lexa reuniting after 18 years. so if there's anything you'd like to see before the story ends, let me know and i'll see if it sparks anything :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! its a big chapter so hopefully it's going to be worth the wait. 
> 
> hope you're well, happy reading xx

 

Lexa couldn’t wipe the grin off her face the entire way home. What happened with Clarke was not something she was expecting, but some time during their afternoon together everything clicked into place. Everything felt so natural to her; the hugs, the kisses, the hand holding, it all felt _so right._ When she got to her apartment floor, she unlocked her door and was welcomed with the smell of garlic bread almost immediately.

“How was your date?” Anya called from the kitchen.

“It wasn’t…” Lexa stopped for a moment, “A date…”

Anya laughed, hearing the uncertainty in her sister’s voice. “Where did you take her?”

Lexa walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter, watching as Anya stirred the pot. “We went ice skating.”

“Aww, how date like. Did you guys hold hands while skating around the rink?” Lexa doesn’t reply, which gave Anya the answer she was looking for. “It was definitely a date,” she smirked. “What else did you do?”

Lexa frowned a little, knowing very well that Anya was just going to continue teasing her. “We went to the park…”

“You’ve always been so hopeless when it comes to girls,” Anya laughed. “Let me guess, you walked through the park and probably brought something small to share… like a cookie or popcorn or something.”

“A pretzel,” Lexa whispered.

Anya smirked again. “How was that not a date then?”

Lexa shrugged a little. It’s not that she didn’t want it to be a date but she didn’t know how Clarke felt about calling it date. And if she were to go on a date with Clarke, she’d actually like to know that she was on it. She would have tried a lot harder to not embarrass herself.

Anya closed the stove top and moved about the kitchen. “When you drove her home did you walk her to her door and give her a kiss goodnight too?” she joked.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, trying not to give any indication to Anya that she was actually correct.

But Anya picked up on her sister’s subtleness though. She grinned, “Oh my god, you kissed her didn’t you?”

Lexa hoped off the counter top, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She turned towards the fridge so she could hide the grin that was slowly appeared on her face.

Anya watched Lexa take out two beers. “Lexa Woods! You’re totally blushing. Oh my god, maybe you’re not so hopeless after all.”

“Shut up.”

Anya pointed the wooden spoon towards Lexa, “Don’t tell me to shut up otherwise you’re not getting any pasta.” She took the beer Lexa offered, “But in all seriousness, did you know it was going to be a _date?”_

Lexa leaned against the bench and shook her head. “It was all so… unexpected. I’m sure that we both only went out thinking that it was casual, like just two friends going out and catching up. But next thing you know we’re kissing and it felt _so right.”_

“So what now?” Anya asked.

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t know. I was worried that if I said anything or asked anything it would ruin the moment.”

“You know you’re going to have to talk about it soon, right? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know,” Lexa sighed. “But enough about that for now, how was your day?”

From here the sisters have dinner and Anya recounted the day she’s had with Jake and Abby. She had shown the Griffins their tattoo parlour after their lunch and simply spent the afternoon catching up on the lost years.

After dinner Anya and Lexa go through their plan for the opening of their store one last time. They get Raven on Skype and discuss the final details, just to make sure they’re all on the same page. The store would open at 11am with Anya taking on their first client immediately. The local news was also set to come to interview them in an attempt to get the word out about the town’s newest tattoo parlour.

 

* * *

 

Clarke nearly got the shock of her life when she opened the door to her house. Her parents were both standing there with shit-eating grins and instantly she knew that they must have seen her with Lexa just moments before. Clarke sighed and closed the house door, “Please don’t start.”

“We have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jake smirked.

“Dad.”

“Clarke.”

Abby laughed. “It looks like you and Lexa had a good day.”

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that creeped up on her, because _boy_ was it a good day. It was definitely not what she was expecting but she wouldn’t have it any other way. “We did,” she answered, trying to offer as little as possible knowing very well that her parents weren’t going to stop.

The Griffins moved into the kitchen, taking their respective seats at the dining table. “What did you get up to?” Jake asked.

“We went ice-skating, the park and then down to Polis Harbour,” Clarke answered. Flashes of the day play out in her head, her heart fluttering at the memory of Lexa’s hand in her own, their kisses, their hugs and just the fact that they were _together._

“Oh what a nice first date,” Abby smiled.

“Muuum,” Clarke whined. “It wasn’t a date…”

“So do all your non-dates walk you to the door and kiss you goodnight?” Jake teased.

“Oh my god.” Clarke buried her head into her hands and sighed. If her parents were teasing her like this she couldn’t begin to imagine how Octavia and Raven would react when they found out. Clarke stood up and started to walk away without another word.

Abby let out another small laugh. “Oh sweetie, don’t be embarrassed! Your dad and I love Lexa.”

“We do!” Jake confirmed. “So when’s the next date?”

“We’re not talking about this anymore!” Clarke yelled back.

Both Jake and Abby laughed in response, but stopped the teasing (for now). “Alright, alright,” Jake smiled. “We ordered pizza for dinner, it’ll be here soon.”

“I can’t wait to move back out,” Clarke huffed as she continued up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Clarke sat in her bed, sketching a few new ideas for next season’s line of clothes. She still had plenty of time before they really had to work on it, but she’s learnt that whenever the inspiration struck it was best to just go with it. So she’s been drawing and sketching away rough ideas for the past hour – that is until she sees Raven video calling her on Skype. She answered the call, “Hey,” Clarke greeted, her attention still focused on her sketchbook.

_“One second, Griffin. I’m going to add O into the conversation.”_

Clarke hummed in response. Moments later the screen split into two, with both Raven and Octavia’s faces appearing in front of her.

“ _How was your date?”_ Octavia asked immediately.

Clarke sighed. “It wasn’t a date.”

 _“We’ll be the judge of that,”_ Raven laughed. “ _What did you guys end up doing?”_

“Why are you guys so interested?”

“ _A bit defensive there, Griffin,”_ Raven smirked.

Octavia smiled. “ _Because we saw how you guys were together the other afternoon. I’m pretty sure we all felt the connection that sparked between the two of you.”_

Clarke closed her sketchbook and turned her focus to her laptop. “I don’t know if it was a date, but it was the best first date, or non-first date I’ve ever had,” she answered honestly.

Raven threw her hands up in the air in celebration. “ _I knew it!”_

 _“So what did you guys end up doing?”_ Octavia asked.

“ _We want every little detail,”_ Raven added.

Clarke sighed but knew that there was no escaping this. She could always just end leave the chat, but from past experiences she knew that wouldn’t be wise. So she recounts the day she’s had with Lexa. She talked about the ice-rink and how they skated hand in hand, she told them about their walk in the park and how freakishly fast Lexa was and she told them about seeing the sunset in Polis Harbour. The whole time Clarke talked, she was smiling ear to ear.

“ _You guys totally kissed,”_ Raven stated.

Clarke’s eyes go a little wide, not knowing how Raven could have known. She had left the kissing out for the time being, holding onto the slightest bit of hope that her friends wouldn’t ask.

Raven snickered a little. “ _Don’t give me that face, Clarke Griffin. It’s written all over your face.”_

 _“How was it?”_ Octavia asked.  “ _Good? Bad? Second date worthy?”_

“Well let’s just say Lexa’s the best kisser to date.”

Raven placed her hand over her heart and gasped. “ _I’m totally offended. What about that time we were drunk in college?”_

Clarke shrugged playfully. “Sorry Raven, but kissing Lexa is just... a whole new level.”

_“That’s okay, Lexa’s hot so I can let it pass.”_

_“Don’t let her catch you talking about her like that,”_ Octavia joked. “ _She’s your boss. So Clarke, second date worthy?”_

“I don’t even know if today was a date,” Clarke frowned.

“ _It was definitely a date,”_ Octavia reassured. “ _If she’s kissing you and walking you to your door, it’s definitely a date.”_

“ _No doubt,”_ Raven added.

They don’t stay on the call for much longer, each of them needing to go do their own thing after that. Clarke continued with her sketches but her mind kept pondering on whether or not the day she has with Lexa was a date. It definitely helped knowing that the attraction and connection was mutual between the two of them – but in terms of the day they’ve just had, she really doesn't know if she could call it a date or not.

The easiest thing to do would be to just call Lexa. If it wasn’t a date then Clarke could easily ask if Lexa would be interested in one, and if it was a date she could see if Lexa would be up for a second. But it was nearing midnight and Clarke considered it a bit too late, especially since the tattoo parlour was due to open in less than twelve hours. So she decided to leave the conversation for tomorrow or at least until they saw each other again.

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Anya stand outside their store just before 10am with the widest grins on their faces. “We fucking did it!” Anya yelled, swinging her arm over Lexa’s shoulder.

Instead of replying Lexa moved quickly to give her sister a hug, to which Anya reciprocated immediately. They stand there hugging for a few moments. It really has been a long time coming but now that they were here, everything they’ve been through has been worth it. They were now really living their dreams, _together_ and they couldn’t have asked for more.

They head inside and move to the back room. Anya takes out the sketch she’s prepared for her client today, refining a few minor details with suggestions from Lexa. About ten minutes later they hear the door shop open and Lexa makes her way to see who it is.

“Hey,” she smiled, quickly moving to help with the grocery bags Raven was carrying.

“Hey,” Raven greeted. She handed over a bag, “Thanks. I brought the stuff you asked for.”

“Thank you. Just give me the receipt and I’ll pay you back for it.”

Raven nodded and they both headed into the back room. It only takes a few minutes for them to find a place for everything, eventually joining Anya just in time to see the final sketch.

“That look awesome,” Raven complimented. The drawing was of a row of eight butterflies, all with different and very intricate patterns that would run down the spine of Anya’s client. “The store’s first client, is it someone you know personally?”

Lexa immediately let out a small chuckle. “You could say that.”

Raven raised an eyebrow between Lexa and Anya.

“She’s an ex-girlfriend,” Anya revealed. “She was a big support in getting to where we are today so in returned I promised her that she could be our first client. We ended things mutually a couple of years ago but I called her to see if she wanted a tattoo and she said _yes.”_ Anya paused and gathered her things, “I’m going to go and put this on a stencil.”

“Did Maya say what time she was coming by?” Lexa asked Anya, as she took out her phone.

Anya stopped in her tracks, “10:30 if I remember correctly,” and then continued on to her room.

“Okay.”

“Maya Vie?” Raven asked. 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “Do you know her?”

“Kind of. She’s dating a friend of mine. She’s good.”

“That’s good,” Lexa smiled. She placed her phone on the table and started to take off her jacket.

Raven couldn’t help but stare at Lexa’s arms (in the least creepy way possible). She’s seen the photos of Lexa’s tattoos but this was the first time she was seeing them in person. From where she was sitting she could easily the water-coloured ink splatter that run down Lexa’s upper arm. It was a mix between red, purple, blue and green and ended just above the elbow, with a few loose splatters on the forearm. Lexa also had a series of roman numerals across her left collarbone, a date from about six months ago.

“It’s the date my parents passed away,” Lexa said in a completely relaxed tone.

Raven adverted her gaze immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“It’s okay,” Lexa smiled. She ran her fingers across the date, “Anya’s got one as well, we actually tattooed the dates on each other.”

“You guys are really close. Makes me wish that I had a sister.”

Lexa nodded. “You can have Anya,” she joked. “But yeah, we’ve had our fair share of fights as well. But she’s… she’s my person.”

“Was that a Grey’s reference?”

“It was,” Lexa laughed. “But don’t tell Anya I said that, she’ll be reduced to tears thinking about Meredith and Cristina. It’s one of her few weak spots.”

Raven nodded. “Noted.”

“Don’t tell her I told you that either, she’ll kill me.”

“Noted,” Raven laughed.

Lexa ran her fingers through her hair and her eyes widening as she realised something. “I can’t believe I haven’t asked you this yet, but what tattoos do you have?”

“Well…” Raven trailed off, rolling up the sleeves to her jumper. Across her right forearm were the planets (including Pluto) all coloured in their respective colours. And on her left forearm Raven had a galaxy filled in triangle by the inside of her elbow.

Lexa leaned forward and pointed to the triangle tattoo, “That’s really nice.”

Raven ran her hand along the side of her right thigh. “I also have a floral vine along my thigh.”

“I have one too.” Lexa ran her fingers over the left side of her body, “Frangipanis.”

“Lilies,” Raven smiled.

“Any plans for more?”

“That’s something I was going to ask you about actually…” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “I was wondering if you’d tattoo my back – when we’re not busy, of course.”

“Me?” Lexa squeaked, as if she wasn’t expecting Raven to ask this.

Raven laughed slightly. “Why do you sound so surprise?”

“Sorry,” Lexa shrugged, a small smile appearing on her lips. “I would love to. What were you thinking?”

“Three paper cranes down my spine, coloured in a water colour style.”

“Why three?”

Raven sighed. “I…”

“Sorry, if’s personal you don’t need to tell me. But yes, I would love to.”

Raven clasped her hands, rubbing her fingers together. “I was in a motorcycle accident two years ago.” She tapped at her leg brace, “Recovery was long and very hard… Wanted to give up more times than I can count.” Lexa nodded along, giving her full attention say Raven spoke. “There were three people who never left my side; my dad, Octavia and Cl–”

“ _Clarke,”_ Lexa whispered.

“Yeah,” Raven smiled. “They were always there for appointments, tests, PT sessions… a guiding light in the dark times. You know about the 1000 paper cranes story, right?”

Lexa nodded. “They folded you a thousand paper cranes?”

“God no,” Raven laughed. “Clarke can’t even fold one. But she tried, and Octavia and my dad got to about 200 I think, before I told them to stop wasting paper.”

“Three paper cranes,” Lexa nodded. “Of course, I would love to.”

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Maya arrived at 10:30am to talk with the three artists. It’s an easy and light interview with Lexa and Anya sharing their story, sharing how Raven became part of the team and showing off some of their latest designs. Maya takes a few photos and posts a few updates on Twitter and Facebook which generated a small buzz for the opening of the store.

By 11am, Luna, Anya’s first client/ex-girlfriend comes through the store as well as a few fans who wanted to come and congratulate Anya and Lexa. After a quick catch up (and an introduction to Raven) Anya and Luna disappear to get right to work.

By lunch the store gets their first walk in – to which Raven gladly takes.

Lexa sits up front at the desk, going through a few resumes, looking for a receptionist for the store. But her focus is drawn away when there’s an incoming message from Clarke.

 **Clarke Griffin 12:11PM**  
HAPPY STORE OPENING DAY!  
Saw Maya’s tweets and I’m  
glad things went smoothly

 **Lexa Woods 12:12PM**  
Thanks, Clarke!  
I’m glad it went smoothly  
too. Raven got her first  
client about an hour ago

 **Clarke Griffin 12:12PM**  
Really!? That’s awesome  
Hey, I have to head into a  
meeting but can I call you  
later tonight? 

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat, finding herself a little nervous and anxious to why Clarke wanted to call. Her mind goes straight to the previous day they had together and she finds herself smiling at the memories. Opening up her gallery, Lexa swiped through her photos. In her mind she can hear Clarke’s laugh, can see the smile, her lips tingled at the memory of their kisses and felt the warmth of the hugs they shared. A couple of minutes past before Lexa realised that she still hadn’t replied back yet.

 **Lexa Woods 12:17PM**  
Of course  
I’ll be home by 8 :)

As Lexa locked her phone the door to the store opened. She looked up to find a familiar face. “Jake?”

“Hey kid,” Jake smiled, walking through the door. He walked over to Lexa and greeted the younger woman with a hug. “Wanted to come by and congratulate you on the store opening.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.” Lexa broke away from the hug.

“Abby and I were meant to come together, but she got pulled into an emergency surgery.”

Lexa smiled. “It means a lot that you’re here. Thank you.”

“Anya and Raven both have clients?”

Lexa nodded. “Come, take a seat,” she suggested, pointing towards the couches.

Jake took a seat across from Lexa, “So I hear you and Clarke had a good time yesterday.”

Instantly, Lexa felt the heat rush to her cheeks. The tone of Jake’s voice and the way he was smiling told her that he must have seen them kissing out on the front porch.

Jake let out a small laugh. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not…” Lexa defended weakly.

“Don’t worry, Clarke’s cheeks were as red as yours when she came inside.”

Lexa’s heart fluttered at Jake’s words and fortunately for her the topic of conversation changes. They talk for about ten minutes before Jake has to leave for work. Lexa reassured him that she’ll let Anya and Raven know that he came by and they say their goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

Raven finished her first tattoo at Grounders by 2pm, with her first customer very satisfied with the final outcome. George, her client, also lets Raven take a few photos of the tattoo and of him to celebrate the moment.

Lexa finalised the payment as Raven and George wrap up their conversation. Once he’s out the door, Raven turned back around to Lexa with the widest grin on her face. She feels absolutely amazing; it’s been a while since tattooing has brought her _this_ much joy.

“How was it? How do you feel?” Lexa asked.

“Ah-mazing!” Raven gleamed. “Again, thank you so much for hiring me here.”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

* * *

 

By 4pm Raven and Anya sit up at the front desk, going over the resumes Lexa had also gone over earlier in the day. They eventually nail it down to two people, deciding to give both of them a call for an interview the following day.

“How long does Lexa have left on her client?” Raven asked.

Anya looked up to the clock and thought about it for a moment. “Probably another hour… hour and a half if he doesn’t stay still.”

Raven let out a small laugh. Lexa had come out a few times to give the guy a break because he was squirming so much. “Worst client you’ve had so far?”

“Ah, um…” Anya paused for a moment.

“Okay, while you think about that let me tell you about the time a guy wanted to get my name tattooed on his ass.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah,” Raven nodded. “So it’s a late Friday night and my last shop was right in the middle of the night life, so you can imagine how many drunken people come through.”

Anya groaned. “Oh I’ve been there as well.”

“Hm, so the guy comes in and wants _my_ name tattooed on his ass. Of course I say no – but he kept on insisting that it was okay, that he was cool with it.”

“Tell me you didn’t,” Anya whispered.

“Of course not,” Raven laughed. “But he wouldn’t leave so I got him in the chair anyways and just used a permanent marker.” She paused as Anya fell into a burst of laughter. “So I wrote my name and a little message saying that if he still wanted my name tattooed on his ass to come back sober.”

“Did he?”

Raven nodded. “But not for a tattoo. We went on a date but I left halfway because he was an ass.”

The door to the store opened and Raven immediately greeted whoever is at the door, “Welcome to Grounders.”

“Oh what a warm welcome.”

Raven looked up and saw Clarke walking in with a bouquet of flowers. “ _Oh,_ it’s just you.”

Clarke placed her hand over her heart, to mock being offended.

“Aw you didn’t have to get me flowers,” Raven teased.

Clarke walked up to the reception desk and stuck out her tongue. “They’re not for you.”

“If those are for Lexa I’m going to be sick,” Anya deadpanned.

A slight blush appeared across Clarke’s cheek almost immediately, which Raven is the first to notice. “Oh my god they are, aren’t they?!”

“I wanted to surprise her. She’s with a client, isn’t she?”

Anya nodded. “She’ll be done in an hour or so.”

“Do you have to get back to work?” Raven asked.

Clarke found herself frowning a little. “Yeah, I have to get back to the office. I just wanted to come by and congratulate you guys on your opening day.”

“And the flowers?” Anya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke sighed a little and scratched her head. “I wanted to ask Lexa out on a date…”

“I thought you went on one yesterday?” Anya smirked.

Clarke groaned a little. “You, Anya, are just as bad as this one,” she pointed to Raven.

Raven and Anya shared a quick hi-5, which caused Clarke to groan again. They fall into a light conversation about their day; with Raven and Anya telling Clarke about the clients they had just worked on. And Clarke tells Anya about her work and where she is in terms of working on next season’s line. Clarke gets a call about ten minutes later, which sees her really having to leave.

Anya pointed to the flowers, “I’ll let her know you came by.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank you.”

Raven hopped up from her chair and walked over to her best friend, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks for coming by.”

Clarke smiled into the hug and wrapped her arms around Raven. “I’m proud of you.”

When Raven pulled back her eyes immediately fall upon the familiar necklace around Clarke’s neck. “Oh my god, you got the necklace from Lexa didn’t you?”

“How did you know?” Clarke asked.

“I saw her wearing it the other day… before we all figured out everything.” Raven turned to Anya, “You weren’t kidding when you said it was a long story.”

“Wait till you here the actual story behind the necklace,” Anya replied.

Raven turned back to Clarke and raised an eyebrow.

Clarke hummed for a second. “Um, short version because I really do have to go…” She picked up the necklace slightly and twirled it between her fingers, “I gave this necklace to Lexa before I went on holiday and told her not to take it off until we saw each other again.”

“Really?”

“Oh don’t judge, I was like seven at the time.” Clarke continued, “And then everything happened and she’s been wearing it ever since. She gave it back to me yesterday.”

Raven gasped. “She’s been wearing it for eighteen years?”

“Yep,” Anya cut in.

“God,” Raven smirked. “Best friends turned lovers is my favourite trope.”

Clarke shook her head. “Yeah, I’m going to go now.” She made her way towards the door and waved, “Bye!”

 

* * *

 

Once Lexa finished up with her client it was almost 6pm. It had dragged out long than expected because her client kept flinching, so Lexa had to slow it down about ten knots to make sure she didn’t botch the tattoo. Fortunately, the tattoo turned out great with no complaints from the man.

Once she’s settled the payment, she walked him out the door and flipped over their sign to indicate that they were now closed. She walked back to the reception desk to finalise a few things on the computer before she turned it off. “Anya!” Lexa called.

Anya walked out of her room moments later with the flowers and placed them in front of Lexa. “These are for you.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You got me flowers…?”

“Ha!” Anya breathed. “You wish. They’re from Clarke.”

“Clarke?”

Anya nodded. “She came by when you were with your client.”

Lexa grinned as a small, positive pang hit her chest. “Clarke got me flowers?”

“God, look at you, smitten already.” Anya paused, “Now before I barf, what did you call me for?”

Lexa lifted the bouquet to her face, taking in the fresh, sweet smell of the arrangement. “Mm, did you make the calls for our reception position?

“Yep, we ended up choosing Aden and Nick. They’ll both be here tomorrow, Nick at 11 and Aden at 3.”

“Okay, good.”

“Ready to go home?” Anya asked.

“Fifteen minutes,” Lexa replied as she went back to typing away at the computer. In her peripheral she saw Anya leave with Raven approaching a minute later. “Heading home?” Lexa asked.

“Maybe… I was wondering if you and Anya wanted to go out for dinner? Celebrate our first official day?”

Lexa turned to look at Raven and smiled. “Actually, that sounds great. Just give me fifteen minutes and we can head out.”

“Cool, I’ll let Anya know.”

Twenty minutes later they’re all leaving the store and walking just across to have dinner at _Grill’d._ They get a booth with Raven and Anya sitting next to each other and Lexa across from them. They’re quick to order their food and drinks, falling into an easy conversation once the waitress leaves.

When they all have their drinks, Raven held up her glass.  “To Grounders’ first day and to many more successful days from now on!”

Lexa and Anya both lift their glasses and cheer in agreement.

Raven put down her glass first, “Kind of crazy, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Lexa asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“How we’re all connected… like I moved into your house after you left and then eighteen years later you guys are my bosses.” 

“Definitely crazy,” Anya hummed in response. “Which room was yours?”

“Room at the end of the hall, across from the bathroom."

“My old room,” Lexa smiled.

Raven toyed with the straw in her drink, “So those scratch marks against the edge of the door were yours?” Lexa nodded. “God, you were a tall kid,” Raven laughed.

“Anya was even taller,” Lexa commented.

“Damn you guys and your good genes,” Raven mumbled.

The rest of dinner is filled with the three of them sharing different stories; ranging from their childhood to how they got to where they were today. It’s a good time, with all of them enjoying the time and simply getting to know each other – outside the business.

For Raven it was such a welcome change of pace from her old job. Here, Lexa and Anya really made her feel a part of them team – and equal member whose voice would be heard and never pushed aside. The sisters definitely still sparked a slight sense of intimidation within her – only because she’s been following their careers for as long as she can remember. She really wanted to make sure that she didn’t disappoint them.

For Lexa and Anya finding Raven was like hitting the jackpot. Having worked day in and day out at a number of tattoo stores they knew what they were looking for when they were searching for an artist. Raven was talented, smart, confident but not cocky and had a good vibe to her, one that would definitely have a positive influence on the team.

Lexa and Anya get home just after 8pm. Lexa immediately put the flowers into a vase as Anya took over the shower first. She takes out her phone and sends a quick message to Clarke.

 **Lexa Woods 8:16PM**  
Hey just got home. Is it  
okay if I just call you in  
about an hour? I just  
have a few things to do

 **Clarke Griffin 8:16PM  
** Of course. Take your time J

Once Lexa reads Clarke’s response she works around her apartment, tidying up a few things here and there while she waits for Anya to finish. The following day they had a few more appointments, so Lexa double checks those to make sure that it didn’t overlap with the interviews she needed to do.

 

* * *

 

It’s about 9:20pm when Clarke gets a call from Lexa. She’s been half-watching some cooking show with her dad while sketching a few more ideas, simply waiting for Lexa to call. When her phone lights up with Lexa’s face on the screen she immediately goes to pick it up. “Hey,” Clarke greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

“Tell Lexa I say hi too,” Jake whispered.

Clarke nodded and started to gather her things. “Dad says hi… Yeah, no now is perfect… I’m just gathering my things… I’ll be in my room in a minute… How was your day?” She held her phone to her ear with her shoulder, and picked up her things before making her way upstairs. Clarke dumped her stuff onto the desk and fell onto her bed as Lexa talked about her day.

They carry on their conversation for about twenty minutes before it started to die down, with both women content with the silence between them.

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered.

_“Yes, Clarke?”_

“I had a really good time yesterday,” she smiled. “Like, _really_ good.”

“ _I did too.”_

“I was… I was wondering… was it a date?” Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest at this point. She didn’t know why she was so nervous considering that she knew the feelings between them was mutual.

“ _Your parents tease you about it being a date? Or your friends?”_

“Both,” Clarke sighed. “How did you know?”

_“Anya did the same. And your dad came into the store today, he didn’t say anything in particular but I could just tell.”_

Clarke groaned. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

 _“Don’t be. It’s sweet.”_ There’s a pause before Lexa spoke up again. “ _Did you want it to be a date?”_

“Yeah,” Clarke answered truthfully. “That’s why I came into the store today, I wanted to ask you out on one if it wasn’t…”

“ _Then it was a date. Though if I had known I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself so much.”_

Clarke laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I was just as embarrassing.” She paused and took a deep breath, “How are your hours on Friday? Do you think we could go out again?”

“ _I would love to. I should be able to get off at about 6?”_

“That’s perfect, I finish about the same.”

“ _What did you have in mind?”_

Clarke shook her head. “Nah-ah. It’s going to be a surprise for you this time.”

“ _Claaaaarke_.”

 _“_ Nope Lexa, it’s my turn to _woo_ you.”

_“I wasn’t trying to woo you…”_

“Well Woods,” Clarke smirked, “You sure have some game if you can get a girl to kiss you without trying.” There’s a small pause in their conversation and Clarke can’t help but let out a small laugh. “I can hear you blushing from here.”

“ _I am not!”_

 _“_ It’s okay Lexa, it’ll be our little secret.”

The conversation is far from over at this point. They talk and talk for what feels like forever about anything and everything. It all just flows naturally between them and it’s an amazing feeling. Of course they agree to disagree on different things, but the conversations that sparked between them were just so exciting.  

Their three-hour conversation only ended when Clarke is sure Lexa has dozed off during their conversation. So she whispered one final good night before hanging up the call and sending a quick message.

 **Clarke Griffin 12:30PM**  
So I think you may have fallen asleep  
on me so GOOD NIGHT! Thanks for the  
lovely chat and I’ll talk to you soon xx

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, Lexa interviewed Nick first. Whilst his resume was impressive, it was a completely different story when it was time to meet him. The first disappointing sign was that Nick was half an hour late, rocking up into the store like he had already gotten the job. Lexa was a very patient person, but as the interview progressed she only grew more agitated. Within the first five minutes she knew that he was definitely not the guy for them.

Once the interview was over she informed Nick that he wouldn’t be getting a call back, and he all but stormed out of the store. Lexa found herself joining Raven at the reception desk, watching her draw out some concepts for her paper crane tattoo.

“Let’s hope Aden isn’t like Nick, aye?” Raven commented.

“Let’s hope,” Lexa sighed. “But for now let’s work on this tattoo of yours.”

They both start to work on a couple of designs for Raven’s tattoo. They first work on different type of paper cranes, various sketches of different styles, sizes and placements. The sit at the reception desk, finding a steady rhythm in drawing and bouncing ideas off of each other.

Their attention is drawn away from their work when the shop door opens. Lexa can’t contain the smile that creeps up on her when she sees that it’s Clarke. “Hey.”

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke smiled. “Hey Raven.” 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Raven replied, covering up the sketches that they’ve been working on. Lexa raised her eyebrow but all Raven responded with was a small shake of her head.

“Can’t I come by on my lunch break to see how my best friend is doing?”

Raven laughed. “I would believe that if you weren’t in here yesterday looking for Lexa.”

 _Busted._ Clarke looked over to Lexa and swore that she saw a slight shade of red flash across the cheeks of the woman in front of her.

“You’re not even denying it!” Raven smirked and looked between her best friend and Lexa. “God you two make me sick already.”

“I don’t think you should be talking to your boss like that, Raven,” Lexa teased.

Raven shrugged slightly. “Yeah but you’re not going to fire me, I’m awesome.”

“Not a very strong argument,” Clarke interjected.

Raven shot her best friend a look and huffed. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Lexa let out a small laugh before looking up to Clarke, who had just turned to look at her too. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, smiling as hearts fluttered between the two of them.

“Just kiss already,” Raven groaned. “The heart eyes between the two of you is gross.”

Lexa stood up from her chair and pushed Raven in the shoulder slightly. “If you still want your tattoo then I suggest you stop talking,” she joked.

“You wouldn’t…”

Lexa nodded. “I would.”

“I’ll just ask Anya to do it,” Raven countered.

“Anya’s my sister, I’m pretty sure she’ll be on my side.”

“We’ll see about that,” Raven winked.

Lexa laughed again and turned back to Clarke, “Have you had lunch yet?”

“Not yet,” Clarke replied. “I was going to grab something on my way back.”

“Want to get some lunch together?”

Clarke smiled. “I would love to.”

“Hold on, let me just grab my bag and I’ll be back.”

Lexa jogged to her room, grabbed her bag and was back within thirty seconds. She grabbed her phone off the reception desk, “Want anything?” she asked Raven.

Raven shook her head, “I brought something already. Thanks though.” 

“Okay, i’ll be back in half an hour. Tell Anya i’ll bring her back something if she comes out.”

“Will do, boss!”

Once Clarke and Lexa are out of the door they quickly decide to walk down to the cafe at the end of the street. It was fairly busy so to two women buy some food and coffee and take it back to the store, at least this way would have a place to sit and it was a little more private.

When they’re back, Lexa held the door open for Clarke. “We can eat in the back room,” she said.

Raven emerged with her lunch in her hands as she takes a seat back down at the desk. “That was quick.”

“We’re eating here,” Clarke replied. “The café was packed.” She walked over to her best friend and looked between the coffee cups that were on the tray. She finds the one she’s looking for and hands it over to Raven, “Here you go.”

“Oh, you beauty,” Raven smiled as she accepted the drink and took a sip.

Lexa walked over to the desk and smiled. “Come have lunch with us.”

“Mmm,” Raven hummed as she placed her coffee back down. “It’s okay, i’ll stay here. I have to make a few calls.”

“Okay,” Lexa nodded. She turned back to Clarke a motion for her to start walking. They walked down the hallway and into the back room. Lexa put the food onto the table and moved about the room to grab a box of tissues before taking a seat right next to Clarke. She started to unwrap her sandwich but is stopped when Clarke’s hand is on her own.

“Wait,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa turned to face Clarke as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

Clarke smiled and turned in her chair so that she was directly facing Lexa. She brought her hand to cup the right side of Lexa’s face. “Hi,” she smiled, as she started to lean in. Fortunately for her, Lexa meets her halfway, their lips connecting in a soft, chaste kiss.

“Hi,” Lexa whispered back against Clarke’s lips. “Couldn’t wait for Friday I see?” 

Clarke shook her head and smirked before taking Lexa’s bottom lip against her own again. This time it was a little more heated with Clarke teasing her tongue with Lexa’s with every movement.

Lexa lets the moan escape her lips. Wanting to kiss Clarke fully, she takes matters into her own hands. She brought her hand to the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her in closer that she can deepen the kiss. The kiss ends with both of them smiling. They don’t say anything after that, but continue on with their lunch.

Once they’re done eating Clarke cleared their rubbish, moving about the room to the bin and then to the sink to wash her hands. She stepped aside to let Lexa clean her hands too. But once the tap was off, Clarke stepped into Lexa’s space and connected their lips again. Clarke’s hands moved to rest on Lexa’s hips, pushing her back against the bench.

It’s official, Lexa loves kissing Clarke. The way their bodies move, the buzz she feels when the lips are connected and the positive ache in her heart whenever they’re together is something that she’s already addicted to. As tongues moved against each other, Lexa pulled Clarke in closer by wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulder, essentially pulling her into a hug as well. They get absolutely lost in each other as everything around this becomes white noise in the moment.

It only ends when Anya entered the room and cleared her throat, “No sex in the store.” She moved to take a seat at the table, unwrapping the sandwich she assumed was her.

Lexa and Clarke simply giggle like high-schoolers as they break away from the kiss. But Lexa keeps her arms around Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke keeps her hands on Lexa’s waist.

“I should get back to work,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded. “Thanks for coming by.”

“I’ll come by every lunch if it means I’ll get to kiss you again.”

Anya groaned. “I’m still here, you know."

Lexa laughed but paid no response back to her sister. Instead she leaned in and brushed her nose against Clarke’s. “I can’t wait for Friday."

“Me too,” Clarke smiled.

“Have a good day.”

Clarke leaned in and gave Lexa another quick, sweet kiss. She pulled back completely, and reluctantly stepped back. “Bye Lexa.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

Clarke turned to Anya and smiled. “See you Anya.” Anya, with a mouthful of food simply waved in response. Clarke let out a small chuckle, turned back to Lexa and gave one final wave before leaving the room.

Even when Clarke was out of the room, Lexa remained starring where the blonde was once standing. The grin on her face didn’t even begin to describe how was currently feeling. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was on an absolute high. She turned to Anya who she could see was smirking as she ate her lunch.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“No sex in the store, alright?” Anya teased. 

“We weren’t–” She paused and groaned as she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red. “Shut up. We weren’t doing anything.”

“Except making out like horny teenagers.”

“You’re not going to stop, are you?”

Anya shook her head. “I’m already planning my maid of honour speech for your wedd–"

“OKAY THERE,” Lexa cut in. “I think you’re jumping ahead a few steps.” She took out phone and took a seat across from her sister.

“You like her a lot, don’t you?” Anya asked.

Lexa nodded. “We just… everything feels so right with her. It’s the last thing I was expecting, but now I really want to see where we can go.”

Anya nodded but remained silent.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just trying to think when I should give Clarke the big sister talk.”

“Anya,” Lexa groaned. “Don’t.”

“I’m just looking out for you. Got to make sure she isn’t intending to break your heart.”

“She won’t,” Lexa replied.

“Then she shouldn’t have anything to be worried about.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days go by without a hitch. The word about the store spreads further throughout the town, with a steady of customers flowing in to get a tattoo and make appointments. Fortunately for Lexa and the others; Aden’s interview for the reception position couldn’t have gone any better and they hire him right on the spot.

So now that everything is all sorted out, they all can really focus on the one thing they’re here to do; give amazing tattoos. Lexa, Anya and Raven all have a good amount of customers during the week – ranging from quick, small tattoos to ones where several appointments would be needed. They work day-in, day -out, living and breathing their art and they couldn’t be happier.

It was now Friday and Lexa is especially excited today. It was date night with Clarke. They haven’t seen each other since the beginning of week – but have talked every day since. It was a routine they set up, calling each other at the end of the day to talk to each other.  

Lexa finished with her client by 3pm. She’s at the reception desk with Aden, looking over some of the mail that’s been dropped off. “What appointments do we have tomorrow?” she asked.

Aden pulled up the relevant screen within seconds. “Anya’s got one 12, Raven at 11 and you are free tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled. “You’ve done really well this week, Aden. I’ve seen you sketching a few things, any interest in tattooing?”

“Not really,” he replied. “I want to get into animation.”

“Oh that’s cool. If you ever need any help with anything or tips just let me know, okay?”

Aden nodded and smiled. “Thanks Lexa.”

Lexa handed the bills to Aden, “Can you just file these in my take home folder?”

“Will do.”

Lexa thanked him and then made her way to the backroom when Raven was working away at the table. They’ve been pretty busy the past couple of days, so not much progress has been made on Raven’s tattoo but they have been able to finalise the final paper crane designs. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a seat next Raven. “Have you thought about the colours you want?”

Raven nodded slightly and pointed to the first paper crane. “For my dad, maybe reds, oranges and yellows.” She moved down to the next paper crane, “For Clarke a mix of blues and purples.” And finally pointing to the last paper crane she smiled, “And for Octavia green and yellows.”

Lexa nodded. “I can work with that. I can probably work on a few different styles this weekend and show them to you next week?”

“Oh yeah, take your time.” Raven smiled, “Excited for your date with Clarke tonight?”

“I am.”

“It’s all she’s been talking about during the week.” Raven laughed, “Forget that we’re moving into our new place with weekend, she’s been planning your date instead." 

Lexa let out a small laugh. “Where are you guys moving to again? Have I asked you that yet?"

“You know where Ark Park, is right? There’s an apartment complex just across the entrance from it.”

Lexa gasped. “No…”

“No? Come on, everyone knows where Ark Park is.”

“No, no,” Lexa shook her head. “I know where the park is because I live in that building too.”

“WHAT?!”

Lexa shook her again, still in disbelief. “Yeah, building 8, right?”

“Yeah,” Raven laughed. “Oh my god, it’s like we were all destined for each other.”

“God it really is just one coincidence after another. What apartment are you in?”

“306,” Raven replied.

“I guess we’re neighbours now too,” Lexa commented. “We live in 308.”

Raven ran her fingers through her hair and laughed again. “Holy shit, this is too good to be true.” She paused. “Hey, we can start carpooling to work!"

“That is true,” Lexa nodded. Just at this moment her phone dinged with an incoming message from Clarke. Lexa grabbed her phone to the read the message.

 **Clarke Griffin 3:13PM**  
So I finished work early, gonna stay back  
for now. What time should I pick you up?

“What did Clarke say?” Raven asked.

Lexa looked up from her phone, “How did you know it was Clarke?”

“You’ve got your ‘Clarke smile’ on.”

“My what?”

Raven brought both hands up, “Hey Anya coined the term. It’s the smile you get whenever Clarke is involved… your ‘Clarke smile.’ Don’t worry, Clarke’s got a ‘Lexa smile’ too.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle having you _and_ Anya in my life,” Lexa laughed.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “So it was Clarke?”

“She finished work and just wants to know when she should pick me up.”

“Clarke’s done with work?” Lexa nodded in response. “You should go visit her.”

“At her work?”

“Yeah,” Raven nodded. “She’s been talking about wanting to show you around.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “You guys seem to talk about me a lot.”

“Hey, it’s not me, it’s Clarke.”

“I can’t just show up.”

“Sure you can,” Raven smiled. “If she’s done with work then you’re not disrupting her and plus Anya and I can handle anymore walk-ins for the day.”

Lexa thought about it for a moment. She really did want to check out Clarke’s workplace. “Is it far from here?”

Raven shook her head. “Walking probably takes fifteen minutes, tops. It’s in front of Arkadia Bank. Receptionist there is Tris – just tell her your there for Clarke and she’ll buzz you up.”

“Okay,” Lexa nodded. She stood up, “Let Anya know that I’ll just Uber it back home.”

“Will do, boss!”

Lexa gathered her stuff from her room and her take home folder from Aden and said her goodbyes. She walked in the direction of the bank, getting there in about ten minutes given that she was naturally a fast walker. On her way she thinks about texting Clarke, but decides to leave it as a surprise. She finds the building no problem and Tris lets her up without any issue.

The elevators door open on the eighth floor and Lexa doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it surely wasn’t this. It’s like a really big loft – a lot of open space and natural light with exceptionally high ceilings. To one side of the room she sees a makeshift office area with tables, laptops and a bookshelf of folders and books. By another corner there are a few people looking up and down shelves and packaging them to what she could only assume to be the online orders. The other part of the room seemed to be dedicated to materials, machines, sewing tables, an area where she spots Clarke talking to someone else.

She smiled and approached, “Clarke,” she smiled.

Clarke immediately looked up and her eyes goes wide. “Lexa?!”

“Hey."

“W- What are you doing here?”

Lexa suddenly feels guilty for not texting Clarke about coming over. “Sorry, I just thought I’d stop by and see where you work but if you’re busy I can go and–”

“No, no.” Clarke stepped forward and ran her hand down Lexa’s upper arm. “I’m glad you’re here. It was just a surprise.”

“You’re not busy are you?"

Clarke shook her head and smiled. “Nope. We’re all almost done. Let me introduce you to some people.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own. She pulled them back towards where she was just standing, “Lexa, this is Monty; my partner in crime.”

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and extended it to the man in front of her. “It’s nice to meet you, Monty.”

Monty smiled and accepted the handshake. “I feel like I know you already with how much Clarke’s talked about you this week. It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

“Monty!” Clarke gasped.

“It’s true,” an unfamiliar voice added.

Lexa turned around.

“Hi, I’m Harper and it is really nice to put a face to the name.” Harper offered her hand as well, “We have heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope,” Lexa laughed, accepting the handshake.

“All good,” Harper reassured. “I’m actually thinking about coming by and seeing you guys about a tattoo.”

“Come by any time,” Lexa replied.

Clarke tugged at Lexa’s arm, “Would you like a tour?”

“I would,” Lexa nodded. She followed Clarke, taking a few steps towards the dress maker mannequins where Clarke explained a few of their current projects to her. Lexa is absolutely enthralled by the way Clarke talks about her work, the passion, the love, the drive is there and it makes her so happy. Hearing people talk about their dreams was something she would never get sick of.

They continue on with their tour. Clarke showed Lexa the work benches and work area where all the designing happens, she explains how the online orders work and how they’re packed and simply the entire process from design, manufacturing to selling. Lexa takes it all in, asking a few question here and there. They were both running businesses, but given the nature of them there was obviously a few major differences.

Lexa eventually meets Miller and the three interns too. They all comment on how much Clarke’s talked about her in the past week, earning not-so subtle glares from their boss. To be honest, Lexa loves it – it makes her giddy knowing that she’s got an effect over Clarke because Clarke too, has a similar effect on her.

After the tour was over Clarke went to gather her things, as Lexa found herself on one of the couches, talking to Monty and getting to know him a little further. “So how did you and Clarke meet?” she asked.

“First semester of college, we were together for a group assignment,” Monty answered. “Worst group ever, besides Clarke of course. We ended with two free riders and carrying the whole assignment.”

“Free riders are the worst,” Lexa commented.

“They are. And we’ve just been working together ever since.”

“That’s nice.”

“It is, Clarke’s great and we definitely wouldn’t be here without her.”

Lexa smiled and looked over to Clarke, who was talking to one of her interns. She remained starring as a warmth carried through her entire body.

“So it’s really true?” Monty asked. Lexa turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. “That you and Clarke were childhood best friends?"

“Yep,” Lexa smiled.

“And you guys were separated and the reunited eighteen years later?”

“Yep.”

“And you and your sister hired Raven before realising that she was one of Clarke’s best friends?”

Lexa nodded.

“Sorry,” Monty laughed. “It’s just then Clarke told us the story we didn’t think such a coincidenc could happen.”

“It’s okay. I still have some trouble wrapping my head around it too.” Lexa let out a small laugh and saw that Clarke was walking towards them.

“I’m ready to go if you are,” Clarke said.

Lexa stood up, as did Monty. “It was really nice meeting you, Monty.”

“You too,” Monty replied. “Enjoy your date.”

Clarke and Lexa say their goodbyes to Harper, Miller and the interns before heading off. Once they’re out of the building, they walk hand in hand to Clarke’s car.

“So what time should I be ready by?”

Clarke thought about it for a moment. “Would 7 be okay for you?”

They stop in front of Clarke’s car. “I can’t wait,” Lexa replied. She opened the door for Clarke and waited till the blonde was completely in before closing it.

Clarke starts the car and opened her window. “I just realised, I’m going to need your address,” she laughed. 

Lexa grinned and leaned into the car. She tilted her head so that she could comfortably take Clarke’s lips between her own. She licks Clarke’s bottom lip, almost letting out a whimper when their tongues started to move against each other. Lexa pulled back slightly, just so that she was leaning against the opened window. “You already have my address.”

“No…” Clarke shook her head. “I don’t think I do.”

“Well you should, you are moving into my apartment building this weekend,” Lexa revealed.

“What?”

Lexa nodded. “Building 8 in front of Ark Park.”

“No way…"

“See you at 7,” Lexa winked. She pulled herself away from the car and waved her goodbye. “I’ll tell you more about it tonight.”

Clarke smiled and let out a small laugh, still trying to process the new information she was just given. “I’ll see you soon, Lexa.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Clarke does when she gets home is pack the picnic basket. Tonight the plan was to take Lexa to an open-air cinema. Fortunately for them the weather was going to be good, a little on the chilly side, but at least it wasn’t raining. She’s prepared some food in the morning; sandwiches, a cheese platter and some fruits. She had also picked up some desserts on the way home. 

Clarke messages Lexa to make sure she dressed warm, but brings a couple of extra blankets anyway. Once that’s all done she takes a quick shower before raiding her clothes for an outfit. Eventually she gets something together. She’s wearing her black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt which is covered over with a grey hoodie, and her leather jacket on top of that.

She arrived at Lexa’s building a little before 7pm, sending the woman a text to come down whenever she was ready. Clarke waits outside her car, and fortunately doesn’t have to wait too long. Lexa emerged from her building and Clarke is sure her breath hitches a little more with every step the woman takes. Lexa’s dressed in maroon coloured jeans, a white woollen sweater and a matching maroon scarf wrapped around her neck. “Hi,” Clarke smiled, leaning off of her car. 

“Hi.” Lexa stepped right up to Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde for a hug. They fall into the embrace, with Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist just as tight. Lexa nuzzled herself into the crook of Clarke’s neck, “You look really nice."

Clarke smiled into the hug and lifted her head off Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa did the same and the two of them lean in for a soft kiss. “You look really nice too,” Clarke grinned.  

Within minutes they were off. Clarke kept their destination a secret, despite Lexa’s many attempts to get answer. They fall into a comfortable silence with both of them occasionally singing to whatever song was on the radio. The drive lasts about half an hour and they pull up into the parking lot, and eventually find a free space.

The both step out of the car and Clarke immediately goes to the boot to take out the picnic basket. Lexa comes around and offers a hand, helping to carry the blankets. They walk towards the entrance and Clarke playfully nudged Lexa, “So they’re playing The Martian and Big Hero 6, I hope you’re okay with that.”

“I love those movies,” Lexa replied.

The open air cinema was running for a month and as it was one of the chillier nights, there weren’t as many people watching tonight. They find a fairly quiet area just under a tree, and Lexa laid out one of the blankets. They sit comfortably side by side as Clarke takes out the food from the basket.

The Martian started playing just as they were finishing their food. They decide to leave dessert for a little later and pack away whatever was left so that they’d have more space to stretch out. Lexa grabbed the remaining blanket and unfolded it, placing it between the two bodies. And underneath their blanket their hands find each other almost immediately.

Throughout the movie they take turns in leaning on each other’s shoulders, but never do their hands leave each other. Since they’ve both seen the movie already, occasionally they would make small talk or comment what was going on in the movie.

By 10:30 the movie is over and there’s a 20-minute break before the Big Hero 6 is set to play. Now is the time Clarke and Lexa let go of each other’s hand, only so they can have their dessert. Clarke moved to sit right in front of Lexa. With their knees touching, Clarke placed the dessert box in between them and opened it. It’s an assortment of little things from one of her favourite cafés.

She picked up a chocolate piece at random and held it out for Lexa to take. Her breath stills as Lexa leaned forward and takes the chocolate piece in between her lips. “How is it?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded and hummed in approval. She gave two thumbs up as she tried to savour the taste.

“God, you’re so cute,” she smiled. “So when did you find out we were going to live in the same building?”

Lexa finished the chocolate and cleared her throat. “Raven and I figured it out just this afternoon. We were just talking when the topic of her moving into her new apartment came up.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “So we’re going to be neighbours, huh?”

“Quite literally,” Lexa replied. “You’re in 306 and I’m in 308.”

Clarke moved back just slightly. “No…”

“Yep,” Lexa laughed.

“What are the chances?”

“Well considering everything that’s happened between us, I’m not surprised.” Lexa looked down to the dessert box between them and hovered her hand over it, trying to decide what to have next. She picked up a macaron, “Do you know what flavour this is?”

“Pistachio,” Clarke answered. “My favourite.”

Lexa brought the macron up towards Clarke’s lips, prompting her to take a bite of it. She smiled as Clarke took a bite and quickly brought her fingers to catch the few crumbs that fell with the bite. With the remaining half, Lexa also tried it and hummed in approval once again. “Mmm, this is _really_ good.”

“I’ll take you to the café for our next date,” Clarke replied.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Next date, huh?” she teased.

“I mean– if you want another date–”

Lexa leaned forward to cut Clarke off with a kiss. It’s innocent and soft and just as Lexa is pulling back, they’re both smiling. “I would love many more dates, Miss Griffin.”

“Good,” Clarke nodded. “I would too.” She moved the dessert box to the side and leaned forward again, taking Lexa’s bottom lip in her own. She pushed Lexa back, until the brunette was lying flat on her back and Clarke just to the side of her. Doing everything she could not to straddle the Lexa right then and there, she propped herself up with her elbow and never once broke the kiss. With her free hand she cupped the side of Lexa’s face, caressing Lexa’s cheek with her thumb as their mouths continued to move with each other.

Very aware that they were in public – Lexa found herself not caring. Once Clarke’s lips were on her entire mind goes fuzzy. The good type of fuzzy. Her lips are tingling, her heart beating madly and the butterflies in her stomach feels like she’s flying. She brought her hand to hold onto Clarke’s arm that’s caressing her face, just a simple touch to keep them more connected. Eventually Clarke’s kisses trail along her jaw and down towards the crook of her neck. Lexa finds herself giggling just slightly as Clarke’s breath hits her sensitive skin.

Clarke smirked as she continued to place lazy kisses on Lexa’s skin. She moved her hand slowly down Lexa’s body, just skimming the side of the woman’s breast, down her ribcage and eventually to Lexa’s waist. But when Clarke gives the tiniest squeeze of Lexa’s waist, the woman below her sudden jerks. Clarke pulled back a little concerned, “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Lexa laughed. “I’m just…”

“Just what?” Clarke asked. But then she replays the sudden movement in her mind and what caused it. She smirked, “You’re ticklish.”

“What?” Lexa scoffed. “No…”

Clarke trailed her fingertips up and down Lexa’s waist ever so slightly. She nuzzled herself into the crook of Lexa’s neck again and moved up to Lexa’s ear. “Are you sure about that…” she whispered. “What would happen if I…” She poked at Lexa’s waist.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelped, louder than expected. She tried to distance herself from the blonde but was essentially trapped. “Please, please, don’t,” she begged. Clarke’s fingers still lingered at her waist and Lexa knew that this would not end well. “Last time someone tried to tickle me I ended up punching them in the face.”

Clarke immediately let out a small laugh. “Seriously?” She brought her hand back up from Lexa’s waist and tucked some loose hairs behind Lexa’s ear. “I probably don’t want to piss you off then; I feel like you’ll have a mean right hook.”

“I do,” Lexa nodded rather seriously. She used this moment to grab Clarke’s wrist and manoeuvring herself so that she was straddling the blonde’s lap. _Other people be damned._ She managed to pin both of Clarke’s arms above her head and leaned down so that their noses were touching.

Clarke fought against Lexa for a hot second before admitting defeat. She tried to lean up to kiss Lexa, but the woman just pulled back slightly so she was just out of reach. “You don’t play fair,” Clarke huffed, completely relaxing against the ground again.

“Who said anything about playing fair?” Lexa teased.

“Well, if tickling you gets me into _this_ position, I might be inclined to do it again in the future.”

Lexa let out a small chuckle. In the background she could hear the second movie starting to play and leaned down just so that their lips were touching. “The movie is about to play,” she whispered before pulling herself off of Clarke.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Clarke whispered to herself. She got up from the ground and moved to lean back against the tree. She sat with her legs a part, looking over to Lexa and silently inviting her to sit in between them.

Lexa smiled and moved to sit in front of Clarke. She pulled the blanket over them and leaned back. It took them a few moves to find a comfortable position, but they did eventually. With Clarke leaning against the tree and Lexa leaning against Clarke they fall into a comfortable silence as the movie started to play.

Clarke kept her arms wrapped protectively around Lexa. Occasionally Lexa would lean more comfortably into her and Clarke would respond by placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s temple. They stay like this for the first half of the movie. Sometime during the movie Lexa needed to stand up to shake the pins and needles out of her leg. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable it was.

Instead of sitting back down Lexa laid her head across Clarke’s lap to watch the remainder of the movie. One of Clarke’s hands move to rest of Lexa’s hip, being sure to avoid the area that makes her ticklish, whilst the other mindlessly ran through the chestnut locks.

Once the movie was over neither of them rush to end the night. They decide to wait back a little a bit, knowing very well that there were going to be a fair few people trying to get out of the car park. Lexa shifted her head so that she was looking right up to Clarke. “Thank you for tonight. I’ve had a really good time.”

Clarke moved her hand to find Lexa’s, their fingers intertwining. “Thank you for coming out with me,” she replied. “I’d really like to do it again, sooner rather than later.”

“I would too,” Lexa smiled.

“Tell me about your tattoos?” Clarke asked. “I’ve seen your paint splatter one, but do you have anymore?”

Lexa nodded. With her free hand she pulled down her scarf and sweater just slightly to reveal the roman numeral date to Clarke. “The day my parents died,” she whispered.

Clarke let of Lexa’s hand, moving to trace her fingers just over the tattoo before pulling Lexa’s scarf and sweater back up. She returned to holding Lexa’s hand and waited for her to continue.

“I’ve got a vine of frangipanis down the left side of my body… the phrase ‘get knocked down, get back up’ across my right ribcage and my back tattoo is a little hard to explain but it’s like an abstract design of earth and space. It’s made of different little colours, shapes and the constellations of my parent’s and Anya’s star signs.” She paused. “I have a photo on my phone if you want to see it.”

Clarke hummed in response. “You can show me later,” she replied.

“Do you have any tattoos?”

Clarke shook her head. “No… not _yet._ Raven’s always tempting me designs but nothing’s sparked just yet.”

Lexa nodded in response. “Yeah, you have to be 100% into the design before it gets tattooed onto your body or you’ll most likely regret it later.”

“Did Anya do any your tattoos?”

“Yeah, the date and the vine,” Lexa replied. “But my back tattoo and splatter were done some friends back in TonDC.”

A short, comfortable silence falls between the two of them as they share a soft and reassuring smile. Then there’s a whistle being blown throughout the park, calling for anyone who had a car in the car park to leave before it closes. That’s Clarke and Lexa’s cue to start packing up.

The drive back is filled with conversation on what they were going to do over the weekend. Clarke’s entire weekend was focused onto moving into her new apartment. She and Raven were determined to get most of it done within the two days. Lexa on the other hand had a fairly free weekend – with the exception of a few admin duties for the store and a couple of errands. So she volunteers to help, and also volunteers Anya for at least the Sunday (she’ll deal with her sister’s inevitable disagreement to help later).

Clarke pulled up to the apartment complex just before 1am.

Lexa cleared her throat and smiled, “I had a really good time tonight.” She watched Clarke return the smile but then turn to open the door and step out of the car. Lexa laughed, “You don’t have to get out, Clarke!”

Clarke ran around to Lexa’s side of the car and opened the door. “But then I won’t be able to give you a proper hug.” She held out her hand, to which Lexa accepted gladly as she stepped out of the car. Clarke pushed the door closed and wrapped her arms around Lexa, finding so much peace and content in the woman’s arms.

Lexa buried herself into Clarke’s neck. Random flashes of their childhood play out in her mind, causing her heart to flutter with a mix of different feelings. There was no doubt that moving back to Arkadia was coming home, but it was coming home to a place. But here, in Clarke’s arms, it was coming home to a feeling – a feeling she didn’t even know she was looking for.

“Good night,” Clarke mumbled. She moved her head, running her nose along Lexa’s jaw, up her cheek until it brushed with Lexa’s. Taking a slight breath in, she leaned in kiss Lexa slowly. There was no urgency, no need to rush things. It was them connecting as every feeling and emotion within them settled with how _right_ this felt for them.

Lexa pulled back from the kiss and smiled. “Good night, Clarke,” she whispered. She reluctantly peeled herself away from Clarke and crossed the street to her building. She gave one final wave before unlocking the doors and making her way up.

Clarke doesn’t leave until she’s sure Lexa is well inside her building. Just as she turns the key to her ignition her phone dings with an incoming message. She rummaged through her bag to see who it was.

 **Lexa Woods 1:13AM**  
Drive safely  
Let me know when you’re home :)

 **Clarke Griffin 1:13AM**  
Leaving now  
I’ll text you again in about 20 mins 

Clarke locked her phone and threw it back in her bag. The entire way home she couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face. It really had been the perfect night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aden is 18 in this fic)  
> (also i changed lexa's tattoos in this fic i seriously hope you guys dont mind)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo the last chapter!
> 
> happy reading! xx

The following day Lexa and Anya get to the tattoo parlour by 10:30. Saturdays were solely for appointments so the hours they opened would be slightly different each week. Raven and Aden arrived at around the same time and after a quick chat they’re all off doing their own thing. Raven and Anya prep for their client whilst Lexa ran through some administrative duties with Aden.

Lexa went through a few more duties that she would be delegating to Aden. After a few phone calls, emails and making appointments for a few clients who had walked in, she was done for the day. Both Anya and Raven were well into their appointments so once she was sure Aden was okay, she made her way back home.

The rest of the afternoon would be spent helping Clarke move into her apartment. Lexa arrived back home just before 2pm to see the moving truck parked right out front of her building. She spotted a familiar face and jogged right over. “Octavia, hey,” she greeted.

“Hey!” Octavia replied. “One second.”

Lexa nodded and watched as Octavia turned back to the back on the truck.

“Babe, bring out another box. We’ve got an extra pair of hands,” Octavia yelled into the truck.

“ _Coming right up!”_

Moments later a man emerged, holding another box. He hoped down from the truck and extended his hand towards Lexa. “I’m Lincoln. Octavia’s boyfriend.”

Lexa accepted the handshake and smiled. “Lexa.”

“Ah, so _you’re_ Lexa,” he smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Your return has been quite the story.”

Lexa laughed. “It sure has.” She pointed towards the box, “Need a hand?”

“Yes!” Octavia replied.

Lexa grabbed the box with Octavia and Lincoln doing the same. The three of them made their way towards the elevators and towards the third floor.

“How long is Raven’s appointment?” Octavia asked Lexa.

“She should be done by three,” Lexa replied.

“She better be. There’s no way she’s getting away with setting up her apartment.”

When they reach the third floor, Octavia stepped out first, then Lexa, then Lincoln. They pass the few other apartments before spotting Clarke out in the hallway, meeting her right in front of apartment 307. Octavia and Lincoln simply continue on to 308, giving Clarke and Lexa a moment together.

“Hey neighbour,” Clarke smiled. “I see Octavia’s already putting you to work.”

Lexa laughed as she lifted the box slightly. “Yeah. How’s everything going?”

Clarke nodded. “All good, just a few more boxes from the truck then the real fun begins.”

“Let me just put this box away and I’ll go back downstairs with you.” Clarke nodded and walked Lexa back to her apartment, showing her where to put the box she was currently holding. They walk back out with a comfortable silence falling between the two of them. They walked past 307 again and Clarke asked, “Would have been awesome if we got 307, then we really would have been neighbours.”

“Noooo,” Lexa cooed. “I’ve talked to a few others in this building and they’ve all just said to avoid 307 at all cost.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “We don’t talk about 307, apparently.”

Clarke let out a small chuckle and the two of them stepped into the elevator. Fortunately, it was empty, so the moment the doors closed Clarke stepped towards Lexa and pushed her against the wall. She leaned and for a fiery kiss and smiled against Lexa’s lips when she felt herself being pulled in closer. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Lexa smiled back. The elevators door open and the two of them made their way towards the truck. There were only two boxes left so Clarke paid the driver as Lexa unloaded the remaining boxes. They were back up towards their floor in no time.

Once back in Clarke’s apartment, the four of them started going through and unpacking the boxes. Lincoln and Lexa work on setting up the living room, unpacking DVDs, game consoles and the TV. Clarke and Octavia work on unpacking the kitchen.

A couple of hours later they make good progress. During this time Lexa and Lincoln get to know each other a bit more and she tells him the story of her and Clarke again (because like everyone else, he didn’t believe that such a coincidence could happen).

By 4pm Raven and Anya arrive with pizza and beer, giving everyone a much needed break from all the worked they’ve managed to get done in the afternoon. They gather around the kitchen bench since the apartment didn’t have a dining room yet. The conversation carried on with mostly Lexa and Anya getting to know Lincoln a bit more, learning that he was a high school PE teacher at the Arkadia High and a part time personal trainer.

After their early dinner Raven and Anya do their bit for the day and build up the book cases. Lincoln and Octavia have since said their goodbyes for the day, needing to head out as they had a party to go to. Clarke and Lexa find themselves sitting on the couch, offering verbal support to the slightly intoxicated Raven who was determined to finish the task at hand.

“Raven,” Clarke laughed. “Just leave it for tomorrow. We don’t need to have it up yet.”

Raven pointed the screwdriver towards Clarke, “No,” she replied. She turned to Anya, “E into F?”

Anya looked down at the instruction manual and nodded. “Then that piece into G.”

About half an hour later, the bookcase in successfully built. Raven threw her hands up in the air in excitement, “Told you we could do it!” she yelled, turning to Clarke and Lexa. But the two of them were wrapped in their own little world, basically sitting on top of each other as they whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

Anya grabbed a pillow and threw it at the two of them, “Get a room.”

Lexa threw the pillow back, but her sister was reacted quick enough to dodge it. Clarke simply laughed stood up. She took Lexa’s hand and walked them towards her room, earning one very loud groan and one wolf whistle from Anya and Raven respectively.

Honestly Clarke just wanted to get a rise out of Raven and Anya by dragging Lexa back to her room. But once they were there she found herself being pushed onto the bed, with Lexa straddling her lap and placing wet kisses along her jaw. Clarke’s hands roamed the curve of Lexa’s ass, giving it a slight squeeze as Lexa started to rock into her. When Lexa started to suck at the particular sensitive spot on her neck, Clarke completely melted into the bed. She fell backwards, pulling the woman right on top of her.

Lexa giggled against Clarke’s neck. She trailed her kisses back up towards Clarke’s lips and hummed as their mouths were connected once again. Their tongues glided against one another, eliciting more moans from both women. Lexa positioned herself so that her leg pressed up towards Clarke’s centre.

Clarke pulled Lexa in closer, “Fuck,” she moaned. Her breath hitched as Lexa repeated the action. “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Clarke teased.

Lexa pulled back slightly, “Who says I can’t finish,” she whispered. She rocked against Clarke again, smirking as the woman below her fluttered her eyes shut.

“God, you’re going to drive me crazy,” Clarke replied. Without warning she flipped their positions so that she was the one now straddling Lexa’s hips. She pinned both of Lexa’s arms above her head and leaned down for slow, passionate kiss. She moved to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “I’d happily let you finish but maybe when Raven and Anya aren’t just in the other room.”

Lexa broke free from Clarke’s hold and cupped either side of Clarke’s face, guiding her back so that they can look into each other’s eyes again. “What do you say to another date?”

Clarke nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Just tell me when.”

“Friday?”

Clarke frowned a little.

“What? Not a good day?” Lexa asked, confused.

Clarke shook her head. “No, that’s like a whole week away.”

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke’s frown away. “We’re neighbours now so it’s not like we won’t see each other.”

Before Clarke could say anything there were knocks at the door. “ _LEXA, I’M HEADING HOME. I NEED THE KEY!”_ Anya yelled.

“I’ll be right out!” Lexa yelled back. She sighed a little, “Time to go.”

Clarke nodded and got off Lexa, holding out her hand to help the woman up and off the bed. “Thank you for helping today.”

Once Lexa was standing up she pulled Clarke in for a hug. “It was my pleasure. I’m free tomorrow if you need some more help.” They break away from the hug, but remain close.

“I wouldn’t say no to having you around some more,” Clarke laughed. She leaned in for another quick kiss, “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Lexa smiled.

They leave Clarke’s room after that and say their final goodbyes for the night.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, Lexa is back at Clarke’s apartment the following day. Anya not so reluctantly joined her too, her excuse being that “she had nothing better to do anyway.” The sisters help with the remainder of the apartment, with Clarke and Raven promising more food and beer at the end of it.

It’s an easy, light and actually quite a fun day. By 5pm everything is unpacked and Raven and Lexa are making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. “Hey,” Lexa smiled. “I managed a few colour concepts for your tattoo.”

“Not here,” Raven whispered.

“What?”

Raven looked around the room to make sure Clarke wasn’t around. “The tattoo is a surprise for Clarke, Raven and my dad.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Raven shook her head. “It's fine, but thank you. Bring them to work tomorrow?”

Lexa nodded. “Will do.”

The four of them soon gather around the coffee table with their sandwiches, switching on the TV for some background noise. They enjoy their dinner with the conversation going back and forth between Raven and Anya about their favourite sports team.

After they’ve all finished eating, Clarke and Anya take it upon themselves to clean up. When there’s a knock at the door, Raven is up immediately to answer it. “Mama G! Papa G!” she smiled.

“Hey Raven,” Jake and Abby greeted as they hugged her.

Clarke greeted her parents with quick hugs. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Wanted to make sure you were settling in okay,” Abby replied. She looked around the apartment, surprised that everything was in its place. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed. “Don’t look so surprised, mum.”

Abby laughed as well. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to. I know how you think.”

Jake nudged Abby, “She’s got you there.”

“Shh.” Abby whacked Jake in the arm. She turned to Lexa, Anya and Raven, “Girls, how’s the store going?”

“Good,” Anya replied. “Can’t complain at all.”

Jake smiled, “That’s good. You might catch me coming in one of these days.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Really? You want a tattoo?”

Jake shrugged a little. “Never too late to be hip the kids these days.”

 “Oh my god,” Clarke groaned. “Please don’t say anything like that again.”

They spend the next hour or so just talking and catching up before once again calling it a day. Anya and Lexa leave the same time as Jake and Abby, wishing Raven and Clarke a good night.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning is slow for the tattoo parlour. They have no appointments booked and no walk ins have come through (yet). Anya sat with Aden at the reception desk, giving the young artist some technical tips in terms of his drawings.

Lexa sat in her room with Raven, painting the paper cranes in various different styles. It was probably because Raven was a tattoo artist herself, but she was definitely one of the easiest clients Lexa’s ever worked with. They bounced ideas back and forth, giving each other insight to what they think would work and what wouldn’t. And by lunch time that day Raven had her final design.

They walk out of the room with Raven taking the design and showing it to Anya and Aden. “What do you guys think?”

Anya looked towards her sister, “Nice work.”

“Neat,” Aden agreed.

Lexa smiled and nodded. “Aden, can you book Raven an appointment for not this Saturday, but the next?”

Aden nodded and started typing away at the computer. “What time would you like?”

Lexa turned to Raven, “10?”

“I’m good with that,” Raven replied.

“All day?” Aden asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “If I get another appointment that day, I’ll adjust the schedule.”

Aden typed the final details into the screen and with one final tap of the enter key he was done. 

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning saw Clarke and Lexa grabbing coffee together before work. Lexa sat down at one of the tables as Clarke ordered their drinks for them. She approached the table a couple minutes later, placing Lexa’s drink in front of her.

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled.

Clarke took a careful sip of her coffee. “Mm, so any appointments today?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “Two after lunch. This couple recently adopted their first child and they’re going to get the kid’s hand print tattooed on their forearm.”

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Clarke smiled.

“It is. I met them last week and the kid, such a beautiful family.” Lexa paused to take a sip of her coffee. “What about you? What are you up to today?”

“Going over new intern applications today, and just the usual day-to-day stuff.”

Clarke and Lexa stay in the coffee shop for another half an hour before sharing a quick kiss and going their separate way for the day.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday is an oddly long day for the tattoo parlour. But no one was complaining. Business was business and they were all grateful that they had the opportunity to do something they absolutely loved. The whole day was booked out, with walk-ins all needing to make future appointments. The day sees Raven, Anya and Lexa completing a total of 7 tattoos.

By the end of the day Lexa was exhausted and was in bed before 11. She was almost asleep when her phone lights up. She thinks about ignoring it, but when she sees that it’s Clarke calling she picked up the call without a second thought. “Hey.”

“ _Hey. Sorry, were you asleep?”_

“Nearly,” Lexa laughed softly.

“ _Oh Lex, sorry. I can call you tomorrow if–”_

“No, it’s okay,” Lexa cut in. “I love talking to you.”

“ _I love talking to you too. I just wanted to see how you were, Raven said you guys had a long day.”_

Lexa nodded to herself. “Long indeed, but it was great. I love what I do.”

“ _I can tell.”_

“How was your day?” Lexa asked.

“ _Good. We managed to pick out the potential interns we’re going to interview and we worked on a few more designs which I think are going to work really well for the next season.”_

“That’s good,” Lexa smiled. “I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” She paused before continuing. “Hey, so are you still up for our date on Friday?”

“ _Of course. What did you have in mind?”_

“I was thinking you could come over and I make you dinner? Anya’s going to be out Friday night with some friends so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

“ _Sounds great. Should I bring anything?”_

“Just your beautiful self,” Lexa replied with a grin.

 

* * *

 

By Thursday afternoon Lexa is completing a short session with a client who wanted today’s date tattooed at the base of her neck. When the client, Iris, told Lexa her story – Lexa was almost reduced to tears. Earlier in the day Iris had an appointment at with her oncologist who had told her that she was officially cancer free. But that’s not the part that got to Lexa. When Iris was situated on the chair and ready for her tattoo, Lexa noticed that there were already two dates there. One from a year ago and the other from three years ago. 

Once Lexa was done tattooing the date, she wiped down the newly tattooed area and tapped on Iris’ shoulder to let her know that she was done. She had Iris move to stand in front of the mirror whilst she held a small mirror in the reflection so that Iris could see the final thing.

Iris smiled and moved back to the chair to put her shirt back on. “Thank you.”

“You’re one hell of a fighter.” Lexa took off her gloves. “When you’re ready just come back out and we’ll finalise your payment.” Iris nodded and Lexa stepped out towards the reception. The first thing she noticed was that Clarke was sitting on the couches, “Clarke, hey.”

Clarke looked up from her phone. “Hey.”

“Give me a second?” Lexa asked. “I just have to finish with a client.” Clarke nodded and returned her attention back to her phone. Lexa turned to Aden, “Can you print off a receipt for Iris?”

“She’s paying in cash, right?” Aden asked.

“Yeah.”

Moments later Iris emerged from the room and stepped to stand next to Lexa. She leaned in for a hug, “Thank you again.”

Lexa accepted the hug and smiled. “It was my pleasure.”

As Iris broke the hug and reached into her bag she cleared her throat slightly, “So I don’t know if there’s a rule for tattoo artists and clients, but I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me? Dinner? Drinks?”

Lexa replied without missing a beat. “Sorry Iris, I’m already seeing someone.”

Iris dropped her shoulders slightly, “Ah well, I had to ask. I hope this someone knows that they are very lucky.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Lexa replied. She turned over to Clarke, who was looking right back at her and winked.

Iris took out her payment and handed it towards Aden. Once the change and receipt was handed over they exchange one final goodbye before Iris left the store. Lexa moved to sit beside Clarke and nudged her playfully. “This is a nice surprise.”

Clare locked her phone and placed it back into her bag. “I had to drop off Raven’s phone. Aden said you were finishing up with a client so I thought I’d stay a little bit to say _hi.”_

Lexa started to lean in, “Hi,” she whispered before closing the distance between them. The kiss is soft, tender and Lexa gets butterflies in her stomach.

Clarke smiled into the kiss, but pulled back abruptly. “Wait, I thought you were already seeing someone,” she teased.

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Lexa gasped. “If you tell anyone, just know that I know how to hide a body.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and laughed. “So do all your clients end up asking you out?”

“No,” Lexa replied. “But even if they did I have no interest in them. There’s only one person I’m interest in.”

“Really?”

Lexa nodded. “She’s pretty great.”

Clarke couldn’t help but grin whilst she leaned forward to kiss Lexa again. But the kiss is cut extremely short as Clarke’s phone goes off in her bag. “Sorry,” Clarke whispered. “I have to get that.”

Lexa shook her head, “It’s fine.” She watched as Clarke answered the call, making quick, short remarks to the person on the other end of the conversation.

Once the call was over, Clarke grabbed her bag and sighed a little. “Work calls,” she frowned.

“Have a good day,” Lexa smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Clarke repeated. She leaned in for another quick, chaste kiss before standing up and heading for the door. “Bye Aden!”

“Bye Clarke!” Aden replied.

Lexa watched as Clarke left the store, not turning away until the blonde was completely out of sight. Once Clarke was completely gone, she turned back to Aden who was grinning from ear to ear. “What?”

“I see it now,” Aden said.

“See what?”

“ _The Clarke Smile_ Anya and Raven are always talking about.”

Lexa let out a small laugh. “Get back to work,” she joked.

 

* * *

 

By Friday afternoon, Lexa sat in her room as she finished designing a tattoo she’s been working on for herself. It was a series of seven moons in their different phases, with the centre one being the moon in its full stage. Each one had a slight variation of a smoky purple and black colour to it and it was going to run along the side of her upper right thigh.

Anya walked into the room and looked at the design. “That’s nice. Are you sure you don’t want me to tattoo it for you?”

Lexa shook her head. “I should be able to do it myself. If it gets too much, then you can do it.”

“Okay,” Anya shrugged. “If you’re sure.”

“How’s the client?”

Anya nodded. “Good, she just wanted a small break. I should probably get back.”

Lexa simply nodded in response as Anya left to get back to her client. Once she was absolutely happy with her design, she started to set up her machines and inks. With Raven being free at the time she came in to lend a hand as well. By 1pm Lexa is ready to go, sitting in the chair in her black boy shorts, ink and machines ready to go and her designed pinned up for reference.

Raven sat on another chair across from her, “Have you ever tattooed yourself before?”

“Nope,” Lexa replied. “But there’s a first time for everything.”

“Aren’t you scared that you’re going to stuff it up?”

Lexa laughed. “Are you trying to psych me out of doing this?”

“No, no,” Raven reassured. “It’s just for me, personally, I’d be terrified.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Why? You shouldn’t doubt your talent; I’d let you tattoo me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “Maybe one day in the future.”

Raven gleamed at the compliment. They fall silent after that, with Lexa getting to work on tattooing herself and Raven working on some other designs for a client of hers. Occasionally Raven would ask how Lexa was going and vice versa. Half way through Lexa doing her tattoo, they hear the store door open and Raven went greet whoever it may be.

Lexa continued with her tattoo. She had four or the seven moons done and was really pleased with the progress of it so far. She’s just about to put the needle back on her thigh when she hears a light knock at the door. She looked up and smiled, “You know you spend all this time in a tattoo parlour and _yet_ you still have no tattoo,” she teased.

Clarke laughed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “Maybe the day I get a tattoo is closer than you think,” she replied as she took the seat on the empty chair.

“Really?”

Clarke nodded. “But more about that later.” She looked up and down at Lexa’s set up, “So you’re really tattooing yourself?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied. She moved her leg so that Clarke could have a better look at the progress, “What do you think?”

Clarke pulled her chair closer, right up to Lexa. “Very hot,” she whispered as she propped herself up a little to take Lexa’s bottom lip against her own.

Lexa placed the needle on the side table and moved her hand to the base of Clarke’s neck, pulling her in closer. She stilled mid kiss and pulled back, “Wait, wait, sorry, I’m seeing someone,” she joked.

“Ha-ha,” Clarke laughed. She grinned and moved back completely to sit back down.

“Not working?” Lexa asked.

“Finished for the day,” Clarke replied. “Can I stay and watch?”

Lexa nodded, “Of course.”

As Lexa worked, she and Clarke made small talk on what they were going to do that night. But Lexa kept what she could as a surprise, wanting the night to be absolutely perfect. Instead she changed the topic of conversation to that tattooing process. Lexa explained the steps, right from talking to clients, to stencils, the equipment they used and then doing the tattoo itself.

Clarke definitely noticed how Lexa changed the topic of conversation, but she didn’t mind it. Listening to Lexa talk about her work with so much love and passion had her heart positively aching. Clarke had to leave before Lexa finished her tattoo, but made Lexa promise to show her the final thing when they saw each other later in the night.

 

* * *

 

Lexa gets home by 6pm so that she can get dinner ready. Fortunately for her, Anya was cool with closing the shop for the day and had already taken everything she needed for her night out to get ready in the store. Tonight was tacos night and for dessert Lexa had stopped by a bakery on the way home.

She took a quick shower before getting to work on dinner. Lexa definitely isn’t a five-star chef, but she can cook a decent meal. She worked methodically and cleaned up along the way, containing the mess as much as she could. Clarke had messaged her that she was going to be over any minute so she started to set up the table. The hard tacos were in the oven, soft tacos in the microwave and everything else was all placed into bowls around the table.

When she heard knocks at the door, Lexa looked over the table once more to make sure it was perfect and jogged over to let Clarke in. “Hi,” she smiled when she opened the door.

Clarke stepped into the apartment. “It smells great in here. Tacos?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. She took Clarke’s hand and guided them to the dining table. Pulling out the chair, she motioned for Clarke to take a seat. Lexa moved back into the kitchen to grab the tacos, bringing them back to the table.

The two of them started to dig in immediately. They make mindless chatter, content and comfortable with the silence that occasionally fell between the two of them. Lexa talked about the remainder of her afternoon – once Clarke had left. She had finished her tattoo and had a walk in come through, asking to make an appointment for a tattoo in a couple of weeks.

Once they finished eating and all the dishes were cleaned, they found themselves on the couch facing each other. They both had a bottle of beer each, ready to play a game of _never have I ever._

Lexa twisted the cap off her beer first, “Never have I ever been out of the country.”

Clarke took a sip of her drink and when she saw Lexa raise her eyebrow she smiled. “Student exchange to Japan.” She paused for second before continuing, “Never have I ever… been arrested.”

Lexa sighed and took a sip of her beer.

“WHAT?” 

Lexa shrugged, “Don’t tell Anya, she doesn’t know. And it’s definitely a story for another time,” she laughed. “Never have I ever… faked an orgasm.”

“Really?” Clarke asked. She took a sip but when she saw Lexa take a sip too she almost choked.

Lexa leaned forward and patted Clarke’s shoulder. “You okay?” she laughed.

Clarke nodded and cleared her throat. She tapped the beer bottle to her lips before lowering it again. “Never have I ever broken a bone.”

“That’s not fair,” she laughed, “My broken arm was the reason why we became friends in the first place.” Lexa took a sip of her drink.

“No one said anything about playing fair,” Clarke smirked.

The two continued to play, drinking, laughing and teasing each other as they learnt new things about one another. The statements were fairly innocent at first but towards the end of their drinks it started to tread into a new territory. However, Lexa finished her drink first, shaking it to indicate that it was empty. 

“Well you know the rules,” Clarke commented.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “And what would those be?”

Clarke raised her bottle, “Since I still have my drink, you now have to kiss me instead of taking a drink.”

“I’ve never heard of that rule.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Woods?” Clarke teased.

“Maybe. However,” Lexa paused and put her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. She moved to straddle Clarke’s lap and placed her hands at either side of the blonde’s shoulder, “I’m game.”

Clarke adjusted in her seat slightly, one hand still gripping her beer whilst the other snaked around Lexa’s back. “Okay, my turn?” Lexa nodded so she continued, “Never have I ever… tattooed a person.”

“Oh, is this how we’re playing now?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke smirked, faking innocence. 

Lexa laughed and started to lean in. It’s not like anyone was losing in this game. She pressed their lips together, running her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip before pulling back. Lexa grinned and inhaled through her teeth, “Never have I ever… texted the right person only to freak out and pretend that I had the wrong number.”

“Low blow,” Clarke whispered before bring her drink to her lips. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” She smirked again.

Lexa leaned in just so that their lips were a millimetre a part. She brought her thumb to trace over Clarke jaw, “Talk about low blow,” she whispered before closing the distance between them. This kiss was a little more heated, tongues moving with each other in an instance as moans vibrated from the back of both their throats.

When Clarke felt Lexa pull away, she brought her free hand to snake around to the back of Lexa’s neck. She rested their foreheads together and smiled, “Never have I ever kept a necklace for eighteen years to keep a promise to give it back to the original owner when they saw each other again.”

Without saying anything Lexa reached for Clarke’s beer, taking it and turning slightly to place it on the coffee table behind them. When she turned back she immediately fell forwards, pressing Clarke right back into the couch as they started a fiery kiss. There was more moaning, more panting, more _everything_.

Lexa started to slowly grind against Clarke. She felt Clarke’s hands roam her back and cup her ass, encouraging her to keep a steady rhythm. Their kisses became sloppy and messy, as they both had trouble trying to catch their breaths. Keeping their lips connected as best she could, Lexa reached for one of Clarke’s hand and guided them under her shirt and just over her bra.

Clarke all but moaned into the kiss. She gave Lexa’s breast a small squeeze, relishing in the sound the escaped the lips from the woman above her. “Bedroom?” she whispered.

Lexa nodded but before she could get off Clarke, she found herself being lifted off the couch. Immediately she wrapped her legs around Clarke’s body. “God this is hot,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Clarke again.

Clarke hummed in response. “Which room is yours?”

“At the end of the hall,” Lexa answered. She continued to kiss Clarke as they made their way through the apartment. Once in the room Clarke slowly lowered her down to sit at the edge of the bed. Lexa was left speechless as Clarke slowly took off her shirt and stepped out of her pants, never once breaking their eye contact. “You’re so beau–” Lexa’s breath hitched and her words catch in her throat as Clarke went further by unclasping her bra and sliding her underwear off.

Lexa stood up and pushed Clarke to lie on the bed. She made quick work of her clothes, completely undressing before she moved to straddle Clarke once again. Their lips reconnected in a hot and passionate kiss. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, every part of their body was ignited by touch. Lexa started to roll her hips and her panting only became more rapid.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa pulled back from the kiss and smirked. “ _Let me_ ,” she moved down slightly and place a kiss between Clarke’s breast, “ _Finish_ ,” a kiss on the left breast, “ _What,”_ a kiss on the right breast, “ _I started,”_ a kiss on Clarke’s stomach, “ _The,”_ a kiss just below the naval, “ _Other,” and_ a final kiss right over Clarke’s centre, “ _Day.”_

Clarke moaned again and tangled her fingers threw Lexa’s hair. “Please,” she whined. She felt the woman settle between her legs and the moment Lexa’s tongue flicked over her clit she felt like she was in heaven.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up first the following morning. She had her arms wrapped around Lexa’s body and she was sure that waking up like this was something she definitely wanted to get used to. She moved back just slightly and traced Lexa’s back tattoo with her fingers. As she traced the constellation, Lexa stirred under her touch, also waking up a few moments later. “I see your back and I feel inspired to get a back tattoo,” she whispered.

Lexa let out a small chuckle and turned around to face Clarke. She rubbed her eyes slowly and sighed with content as Clarke looked as radiant as ever. “You should, it’ll give you a reason to come into the store more.”

“You’re the only reason I need to come into the store,” Clarke smiled. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s lip.

“Good morning,” Lexa replied. She scooted closer, snuggling right up to Clarke.

“I’m being serious about the tattoo,” Clarke said.

“Yeah?”

Clarke hummed. “But I promised Raven that she could give me my first tattoo.”

“That just means I’ll get to hold your hand throughout it.”

Clarke leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead. “But you can definitely do my second tattoo,” she said.

“It would be my honour,” Lexa mumbled. “But let’s focus on your first one for now.”

“Do you have to go into work today?”

Lexa nodded. “I have a client at noon.”

“So that means we have time…” Clarke whispered. Before Lexa could respond she swiftly moved to straddle Lexa and leaned in to capture the slightly chapped lips below her. Her kisses trailed down towards Lexa’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin before continuing down. She placed soft kisses along the date across Lexa’s collarbone, then more across the “get knocked down, get back up” quote across the ribcage. Clarke slowed down even further when she got to the floral vine, taking in the beautiful intricate line work and colours of the tattoo.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed. She propped herself on her elbows to see Clarke going down at an excruciating slow pace. Clarke’s hands were everywhere on her and it was sending her into an overdrive. She felt soft kisses being placed on her latest tattoo, one kiss for every moon down her thigh. Then another series of kisses as Clarke made her way back up.

Clarke pushed Lexa’s thighs apart and settled between the woman’s legs. She grinned as Lexa’s arousal was all that she could smell. “Good morning indeed,” she whispered before going in.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend passes by easily, as does the following week. Clarke and Lexa see each other every other day, sometimes for coffee, lunch, or just simply hang out together at the end of the day.

The tattoo parlour really starts to pick up with customers and Lexa, Anya and Raven find themselves in the best type of busy they could be. Some of their best work is done during the week as they fall into a steady work rhythm. The collaborate on designs, teach each other new things and simply appreciate the fact that their roads have led them to this point in time.

On Wednesday afternoon the store has two familiar faces walk in; Abby and Jake. To Lexa’s surprise, the Griffins are looking to get matching tattoos for their upcoming anniversary. Neither of them had tattoos yet, so they’re quite nervous but Lexa reassured them that they’re in very capable hands. So they sat down to discuss what type of tattoo they wanted. Jake and Abby had decided on a star compass tattoo but there’s a catch. Jake will (help) design Abby’s tattoo and Abby will so the same for Jake’s. So it was decided that Lexa and Abby would work together on designing Jake’s tattoo (then Lexa would tattoo it on Jake) whereas Anya and Jake would design Abby’s tattoo (with Anya then tattooing it on Abby).

 

For Clarke, the week has seen her in a constant state of being inspired. She’s sure that Lexa has something to do with it, and she absolutely loved it. Her head is constantly in her sketch book, drawing and designing next season’s line of the clothes. She’s always loved her job, but this time it felt _different_. It’s like everything has been pushed up to another level.

Throughout the week she also lets Raven know that she’s really thinking about getting her first tattoo. Raven, of course, is ecstatic at the news and instantly grabbed her sketchbook to start bouncing ideas for her best friend. They actually run through a few good ideas that first night which only pushes Clarke more into actually do this.

 

* * *

 

Come Saturday morning Clarke woke up alone in Lexa’s bed. It’s not a surprise though since Lexa did tell her that she had an early appointment today. They had gone out the previous night and Clarke was “too exhausted” to take the 30 extra steps to her own apartment (to which Lexa was unsurprisingly, 100% okay with). She stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes or so, going over her various social media accounts.

She doesn’t bother changing out of Lexa’s clothes since her apartment was only two doors down. She grabbed the rest of her things and walked out of the bedroom, only to find Anya doing yoga in the living room. “Morning,” she smiled.

Anya hummed in response as she changed positions. “Lexa’s at the store.”

“Yeah she told me last night,” Clarke nodded. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

Anya shook her head.

“Want to go out and grab some breakfast?”

Anya looked up and smirked. “Sorry Griffin, you’re not exactly my type.”

Clarke let out a small, sarcastic chuckle. “Be ready in half an hour. I’m paying.”

“Okay,” Anya nodded.

Clarke left the apartment and made her way down to her own. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, “Raven?” she called out. When there’s no response Clarke wondered over to Raven’s room, only to find that it was empty. Clarke thought about it for a moment, she didn’t remember Raven saying anything about working today. So she grabbed her phone and sent a message to her friend.

**Clarke Griffin 9:43AM**  
Hey where are you? Want to  
grab some breakfast with Anya  
and I? possibly Octavia if she’s free

**Raven Reyes 9:44AM**  
Had to step out early so I can’t  
do breakfast today. Have fun!

Clarke scratched her head slightly at the short response from Raven, but shrugged it off. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary for Raven to go off and do her own thing. She called Octavia and invited her out, extending the invitation to Lincoln as well. They agreed to meet at _Jackson’s Café_ in an hour. As she got ready her phone buzzed with an incoming message.

**Lexa Woods 9:59AM**  
Morning! If Anya isn’t there when  
you get up can you be sure to  
lock up when you leave

**Clarke Griffin 9:59AM**  
I left already and Anya was there :)  
Hope a good day at work

**Lexa Woods 10:00AM  
** Enjoy your day too 

Clarke finished getting ready and was back knocking on Anya’s door 20 minutes later. As they made their way to the cafe, Clarke updated Anya about her first tattoo. At this point she was still bouncing between a few different designs, so she asked Anya if she had any suggestions or advice for her (Anya did, but it was same things Lexa and Raven had already told her).

Anya also updated Clarke about her parent’s tattoo progress. The compass designs were coming along smoothly and it was actually an appointment Anya was _really_ looking forward to.

When they get to the café, Lincoln and Octavia were already at a table. Clarke and Anya take their seat and the four of them order their food and enjoy the easy morning together.

 

* * *

 

By 10am Raven sat in Lexa’s room, her chest against the chair to expose her back for her tattoo session. Lexa sat on her own chair and wheeled it in closer as she slipped on her gloves. Everything was ready to go; inks, machines and the tattoo design in clear view as her point of reference.

“Ready?” Lexa asked.

Raven turned her head and rested it against the head of the chair. “Yep.” She’s always had a high pain tolerance, so she doesn’t even flinch when the needle hits her skin. “Thanks again for doing this.”

Lexa smiled and continued with the tattoo. “It’s no problem. Plus, I might just call upon you one day to give me a tattoo.”

“Just give me like 2 months’ notice,” Raven laughed. “I’m going to need a long time to get myself ready for it.”

“Will do,” Lexa replied.

After that, Raven popped in her earphones to let Lexa work without any distractions. Not that Lexa couldn’t multi-task, but she knew that it was just easier this way.

Once the line work for the three paper cranes are done, Lexa gave Raven a small break to stretch a little. Raven stood up, with one arm covering her chest she walked over the mirror and stood with her back to it. She looked over her shoulder and was delighted with the progress. “I love it,” she smiled.

Lexa nodded and took off her gloves. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She needed to take a small walk around the store, as a bad case of pins and needles started to overtake her right foot. Doing Raven’s tattoo made her a little nervous just because Raven was her friend and she wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect. She walked into the back room and took grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

She walked back towards her room and handed Raven a bottle before making her way back out and towards the reception desk. “Anyone come through?” Lexa asked Aden.

Aden shook his head and smiled.

The door to the shop then opened and Lexa looked up to see Clarke, Anya and Octavia walking in. “Hey,” she greeted. “What are you guys doing here?”

Anya tilted her head towards Clarke. “Your girl wanted to come say hi.”

Clarke whacked Anya in the arm playfully before turning back to Lexa. “We had breakfast at Jackson’s and,” she held up the paper bag she was carrying, “I bought you some of the muffins you like.”

“Aw, thank you.” Lexa stepped forward and placed of soft kiss on Clarke’s lips before taking the bag.

“ _Hey Lexa have you seen my phone?”_

Clarke raised her eyebrow, “Was that Raven?”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, “Yes?” she replied cautiously. She knew Raven wanted her tattoo to be a surprise but it’s not like she could hide the fact that Raven was in the shop.

“Raven!” Octavia called out.

Raven popped just her head out of Lexa’s room when she heard Octavia’s voice. _Shit. Busted._

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

“Uhhhh…”

Octavia stepped forward slightly, “What the hell are you doing? Come out.”

“I’m topless,” Raven replied.

“WHAT?!” Clarke and Octavia yelled back.

“I’m getting a tattoo,” Raven added.

“WHAT?!”

Raven nodded and sighed a little. There was no point in trying to hide it now. “Come here.”

Lexa guided Clarke and Octavia towards her room whilst Anya took to talking with Aden whilst she waited for her client. Once in the room Raven had positioned herself back on the chair, letting her friends see the paper cranes the moment they walked in. Lexa took her seat and started to put her gloves back on.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Raven said. She turned to Clarke slightly, “Don’t be mad that Lexa didn’t tell you. I asked her not to.”

Clarke nodded and gave Lexa’s shoulder a small reassuring squeeze. She looked at Raven’s back and what she assumed to be the final design. Immediately she knew the meaning behind it and was absolutely at a loss for words. The design was simple, elegant but captivating.

Octavia placed her hand on Raven’s shoulder. “Why did you want it to be a surprise? We could have been here to hold your hand or something.”

Raven let out a small laugh and looked up to Octavia. “Three paper cranes… One for you,” she looked over to Clarke, “One for you and one for my dad.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke breathed.

“You should have told us!” Octavia yelled.

Raven sighed happily. “You’re here now, so I’d love it if you guys stayed.” She turned Lexa, “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Lexa nodded and turned to Octavia and Clarke, “You can grab chairs from the back room.”

“I’ll get them,” Octavia replied.

Once Octavia was back two chairs, she and Clarke sat next to each other to the side of Raven. As Lexa got back to working the tattoo, Raven started to tell Clarke and Octavia about how long she’s been planning this tattoo. Octavia and Clarke watch in awe as Lexa did her thing, constantly asking Raven if it hurt since neither of them had tattoos yet either.

A couple of hours later the tattoo is done and she couldn’t be happier with the result. The colours Raven had chosen matched perfectly as a whole and went really well with her skin tone. As Lexa started to clear up, the best friends gathered around the mirror to admire the tattoo a little more. They take a few photos and send a wave of compliments to Lexa.

Once Raven had her shirt back on, she and Octavia head out to the back room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Clarke sat across from Lexa, watching the woman pack and clear up her inks and machine. She would have offered a hand, but it seemed like everything had it’s place and she’d probably hinder more than she help. “Raven’s tattoo looks amazing,” she smiled. “You did a really good job with it.”

“You think?”

Clarke nodded. “Definitely.”

“Thank you,” Lexa grinned. “But I can’t take all the credit, Raven and Anya had some influence on the final design as well.”

“So Anya and I were talking–”

“Oh that can’t be good,” Lexa cut in.

“Oh shush,” Clarke laughed. “As I was saying… Anya and I were thinking about going karaoke tonight? What do you say?"

“I don’t sing.”

“Anya said you would say that.” Clarke wheeled her chair around and closer together, spreading her legs slightly to pull Lexa’s chair closer. “But what if I said I’ll make it worth your while?” Clarke whispered, leaning in slowly.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

Clarke snaked her hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in closer. “I can think of a few things,” she whispered against Lexa’s lips. She pressed their lips together for a deep and heated kiss. Clarke did her best to keep in control of the kiss and when she felt Lexa’s tongue trace her bottom lip, she pulled back.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed. It was her turn to pull Clarke in closer, “How about we skip karaoke and right to the fun?” she murmured.

Clarke chuckled lightly and kissed Lexa again. It lasted a little longer than the first but Clarke pulled back again. “Nope,” she teased. Moving her lips to Lexa’s ear she lowered her voice, “Come karaoke and then I’ll let you do _whatever you want_ to me.”

Lexa’s breath hitched and she couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

Clarke moved back and stood up. She stood up and offered her hand, “What do you say?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “ _God,_ yes. 100% yes.”

 

* * *

 

The following week passed by quite quickly once again. Next thing Lexa knew, it was Thursday and she and Anya were waiting for Jake and Abby to come in. Today they’d be tattooing the Griffins, who would be celebrating their anniversary over the weekend. Both Abby and Jake had come in a handful of times to talk about the designs for each other.

Anya had helped Jake design a compass tattoo for Abby. They opted for a more simplified look and subtle compass look. Anya worked an intricate design around the compass and also had incorporated a feather arrow through it.

Whereas Lexa and Abby worked a compass design from a different perspective. For Jake’s tattoo, they went for more of a traditional route, making the four pointed star in the compass stand out amongst everything else.

Neither Jake of Abby had seen the designs intended for them. (Talk about trust).  

Half an hour later, Jake is sitting in Lexa’s chair with his sleeve rolled up. His tattoo would be on the inside of his forearm whereas Abby was getting her tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

“How’s the store doing?” Jake asked as Lexa started on the tattoo.

Lexa nodded. “Good, we’ve got a good customer based growing. A lot quicker than Anya and I anticipated.”

“Well you both a very talented, so it’s not a surprise.”

Lexa blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she whispered as she continued to work.

“And you and Clarke?” Lexa looked up, raising her eyebrow. “How are you and Clarke?” Jake clarified, a teasing hint in his voice.

Lexa let out a small laugh and continued. “We’re good,” she smiled. And they were, they were good. They were perfect actually. Despite their relationship still being very _new_ , things between them couldn’t have been better. They saw each other every other day and still, whenever Lexa saw Clarke she got butterflies. Whenever she kissed Clarke, she got butterflies. Whenever she was just with Clarke, she got butterflies. So many butterflies.

“That’s good,” Jake smiled, noticing the very wide smile of Lexa’s face. “Can’t wait to call you my daughter one day,” he teased.

Lexa couldn’t contain the grin that appeared on her face. “I don’t think we’re quite _there_ yet.”

“Oh I know,” Jake laughed. “But I bet everything I own that it’ll happen one day.”

Lexa looked up to Jake and smiled. “Let’s hope,” she replied honestly.

A couple of hours later there’s a knock at Lexa’s door. “ _Lex… Dad… it’s me, can I come in?”_

“Come in, Clarke!” Jake called out.

Clarke stepped into the room and shut the door again. She stepped towards her dad, “You better not have told Lexa any embarrassing stories about me.” She placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder as if to say hi, with Lexa responding with a quiet ‘hey’ back.

“Oh course not,” Jake replied. “I was just taking to Lexa about how I can’t wait to call her my daughter-in-law one day.”

“Dad!” Clarke gasped.

Jake and Lexa let out a small chuckle as a hint of red appeared on Clarke’s cheeks.

“What?” Jake laughed. “I’m just being honest.”

“You’re insufferable,” Clarke groaned. “I came in here to be a supporting daughter but I think I’ll just go back to mum.” She started to walk towards the door but stopped when she heard her dad call after her.

“How’s your mum?” Jake asked.

Clarke stepped back towards her dad and smiled. “Good, they’re almost done I think. Her tattoo is very nice, so good job on that.”

Jake smiled. He looked down to his tattoo, “I’m surprised your mum was able to pull this off, you know she doesn’t have an artistic bone in her body.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa’s definitely to thank for that.”

Lexa looked up to Clarke, “Hey don’t doubt your mum. She can draw.”

Both Jake and Clarke laughed as if it was the funniest thing they’ve heard all day. “Oh Lexa, you should see her play Pictionary,” Clarke said.

“Come over to dinner one night and we’ll bring the game out,” Jake suggested. “ _Then_ you’ll see what we’re talking about.”

Lexa laughed, “Okay, but I still stand by my statement.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later Clarke found herself sitting in Raven’s chair. She was topless but had a strapless bra on. With her chest to the chair and her head turned to the side, she was about to get her first tattoo. They’d been going back and forth for a while but eventually Clarke was given something she really loved. She was getting a dandelion flower on the back of her left shoulder, with the seeds flying off across her back, which would then lead to a series of birds flying up her right shoulder and down towards her collar.

Lexa sat in a chair right next to Clarke. “Nervous?” she asked.

Clarke shook her head. “As long as you’re here I’m good.”

“And you call me the sap,” Lexa laughed. She leaned in to place a soft, delicate kiss on Clarke's lips.

Clarke hummed in response as she lifted he head slightly to kiss Lexa better. The kiss grew a little more heated but is fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you asked) stopped when Raven entered the room rather dramatically to make herself known.

“Are you two ever not connected at the lips?” Raven joked.

Clarke pulled back from Lexa completely and rested her chair against the head rest completely. “Shut up Raven.”

Raven took her seat and put on her gloves, “Don’t tell me to shut up, otherwise I’ll tattoo ‘raven is the best’ across your back.”

“You wouldn’t,” Clarke replied.

“You never know,” Raven replied rather seriously. “With the right persuasion I totally would.”

Clarke looked over to Lexa, “Babe, please make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay,” Lexa laughed. However, she turned to Raven and sent a quick wink to the woman.

“Hey!” Clarke yelled. “I saw that; you’re meant to be on my side.”

Lexa leaned down to place a kiss on Clarke’s temple. “You know I’m always on your side.” She sat back up and looked to Raven, “If you tattoo ‘raven _and lexa_ are the best’ then I won’t tell her,” she whispered.

Raven winked. “You got a deal.”

Clarke groaned in her chair and Lexa and Raven laughed.

Raven grabbed her needle and rolled closer to Clarke. She placed a hand on Clarke’s back, “Ready?” she asked.

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"You good?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and smiled, "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ALL for the love on this story. it started as a quiet little headcanon one day as i was coming home from uni. at that time i didn't know what to expect from this story and i certainly didnt expect so much of you guys to end up following it. but this has been so fun to write. thanks for subscribing/reading/commenting + the kudos. 
> 
> if you didnt know i also have a clexa modern day witches au and a president's daughter au up if you're interested in reading some of my other work. also if you're interested i have a rogue assassins au coming up once my two WIP are finished :) :) :)


	8. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shoutout to @newsies73 who inspired this with a comment they left on a previous chapter :)

**\- FOUR YEARS LATER -**

 

“You’re surprisingly calm,” Anya said as she handed her sister a glass of champagne.

Lexa smiled. “I am, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know whether to be worried or to be happy.”

“Be happy,” Lexa laughed. “This just feels _so_ right. It’s felt right for a very long time.” She paused to take a sip of her drink, “I’m absolutely buzzing with excitement but deep down, I feel calm and content and _happy_ knowing that I get to marry the woman I love today.”

“Such a sap,” Anya teased. She leaned in a hugged her sister, not letting her see that she was starting to tear up. “I’m so happy for you. I know mum and dad would be too.”

Lexa definitely noticed but she didn’t say anything. She hugged her sister back and nodded against her shoulder. “Love you,” she whispered.

Anya pulled back and smiled, “Love you too.” She walked over to the table and grabbed the envelope that was sitting there. She walked back to Lexa and gave it to her, “The letter from Clarke. Do you want me to give her yours now?”

“Yes, please,” Lexa smiled. She reached into her bag and took out the envelope, swapping it for the one Anya was holding.

“Okay, I’ll get this to her. I’ll see you soon.”

Lexa nodded, “Okay.” Once Anya was out of the room she walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the letter addressed to her. She hasn’t seen or spoken to Clarke in over a day. They were only allowed to exchange a letter before the ceremony and that was it.

They’ve been together for four years now and today they were getting married. Lexa was getting married to the love of her life, to her soulmate, and she’s sure that she’s never been this happy before. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Lexa,_

_I don’t know whose crazy idea it was to not let us see each other before the ceremony, but I hate it. I know it’s only been a day but I miss you like crazy. Ever since we moved in together we have seen each other every day. Every day for the last two years I have gotten to sleep next to you, to wake up next to you, to love you, to kiss you and simply **be** with you. _

_You’ve made me the luckiest person in the world._

_You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my one and only._

_I love you and I can’t wait to call you my wife!_

_Love always,_

_Clarke_

Lexa held the envelope to her chest and smiled. She grabbed a tissue and carefully wiped her eye, being mindful of her makeup. There were no words to describe how unbelievably happy she was right now.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in Clarke’s room was the complete opposite of Lexa’s. Raven and Octavia ran around frantically, trying to put the final touches on the bride and themselves. They had music playing, a champagne glass each and were nearly bouncing off the walls with the adrenalin that was coursing through them.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Raven yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Clarke threw her hands up as well, “I’M GETTING MARRIEDDDDDDDD!”

A couple of minutes later, they finally settled down a little. Make-people and everyone had left the room, giving Clarke and her best friends some time alone before the ceremony was going to start. When there’s a knock at the door, Octavia was up and answering it.

Clarke looked up to see Anya, “Hey, how is she?”

“She’s good,” Anya replied as she stepped inside. “Really good.”

Clarke grinned. “Did you give her my letter?”

Anya nodded and handed over the envelope she was carrying, “She’s got one for you too.”

Clarke clapped in excitement before taking the letter.

“I have to go check on a few things,” Anya said. “See you guys out there.”

“Thanks Anya!” Clarke smiled as she watched Anya leave the room. Once the door was closed, she returned her attention to the letter, tracing her name on the envelope carefully. Lexa definitely had the most elegant handwriting out of everyone she knew.  

“Do you want us to give you a moment?” Octavia asked.

Clarke shook her head, “No it’s okay.” She turned over the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her heart was beating quite dramatically as she unfolded it. It was mostly blank – except for three little words in the middle of the page.

_Lets hansdl ac_

Clarke fell into a fit of laughter. She was crying and laughing in a matter of seconds, stitches formed in the pit of her stomach. “Fucking Lexa,” she whispered, trying to wipe her eyes.

“Stop!” Octavia yelled, handing Clarke a tissue, “You’re going to ruin your makeup.”

“What did she write?” Raven asked.

Clarke took the tissue and dabbed it under her eyes. With her free hand she handed over the letter to Raven, who immediately burst out into laughter as well. “You write her this heart felt letter and she gives you _that._ I love it.”

Octavia took the letter and laughed as well. “She’s never going to let you forget that.”

“I love that woman,” Clarke grinned.

Raven extended her hand towards Clarke, “Let’s get you married, Griffin!”

 

* * *

 

The wedding and reception was being held at an estate. The ceremony was going to happen during the sunset, out in the gardens. And the reception would be held right after in the same place. About fifteen minutes before the ceremony is supposed to start, Lexa is moved to the room that she’ll be walking out of. Anya, Lincoln, Raven and Octavia were already in there when she entered.

Raven wolf whistled as she saw Lexa for the first time. Lexa was dressed in an elegant white, backless dress which showed off her tattoos beautifully. “You look AMAZING boss!”

“Thank you, Raven,” Lexa smiled.

“Ready?” Octavia asked.

Lexa nodded excitedly.

In that moment another door opened and Jake and Abby were coming through. Abby stepped forward first, reaching Lexa to give her a warm hug. “You look so beautiful, Lexa.” Lexa simply nodded against the hug. “Your parents would be _so_ proud of you.” Abby pulled away from the hug, “There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Who?” Lexa asked.

Abby pulled Lexa towards the door she has just walked through, to where Jake was still standing. “Clarke’s just on the other side,” Abby whispered. “I made her–”

“Hey!” Raven yelled. “They can’t see each other yet.”

Abby turned to Raven, “They won’t see each other. Clarke just wants to say something to Lexa before the ceremony.” She turned her attention back to Lexa, “She’s just on the other side of the door, we’ll leave it opened a little but don’t you dare open it.”

“I won’t,” Lexa whispered.

Jake stepped aside and Lexa approached the door. Like Abby said, it was a little bit opened and it took everything in her to not push it open and fall into Clarke’s arms. She leaned in closer to the door, “Clarke?” she whispered.

“ _Lexa, hi.”_

Lexa smiled at the sound of Clarke’s voice. “Hi.”

“ _We’re getting married, can you believe that?”_

“In an hour you’re going to be my wife.”

“ _And you’ll be mine.”_ There’s a small pause. “ _I love you, Lexa. I just wanted to let you know that.”_

Lexa saw Clarke’s hand appear through the small opening of the door. She reached forward and let her fingers dance with Clarke’s for a moment. “I love you too, Clarke.”

“ _I’ll see you out there.”_

Lexa nodded. “I’ll be the one in white,” she smiled. She heard Clarke let out a small laugh which caused her heart to absolutely flutter. The door is then closed and Lexa turned back to everyone else, “I’m ready.”

So the ceremony began.

Violins played as the bridal party started to walk out. Lincoln and Octavia walk out first followed closely by Raven and Anya.

Lexa stood at the door with Jake right by her side. When he offered to walk Lexa down the aisle as well, she was reduced to tears immediately, but of course accepted. “You make such a beautiful bride, Lexa,” he smiled as he offered his arm.

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle.” Lexa looped her arm around Jake’s, “Thank you for letting me back in your life.”

Jake shook his head. “Thank you for coming back to us.”

A few moments later they are given their cue to start walking. Lexa stepped out and was overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. Some of her friends from TonDC had flown in for the wedding, flowers were scattered down the aisle, lanterns lit up most of the area and the sun setting in the background made everything picture perfect.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Jake gave Lexa a quick kiss on her cheek before jogging back to get ready to walk with Clarke. Lexa handed her bouquet of flowers to Anya as she took her position. When the violins started to play a little louder, that’s when she took a deep breath before turning around again.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Clarke walking down the aisle towards. Clarke, her soon to be wife, was the most beautiful woman Lexa has ever known. The bottom half of Clarke’s dress was puffy, whilst the top half tugged around her chest _just_ right. Lexa brought her hands to her lips, her eyes doing their best to not let the tears fall.

Lexa watched as Jake kissed his daughter’s cheek before letting her go. Clarke took the few steps to stand right in front of her. “You look amazing,” Lexa whispered.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Clarke winked.

The ceremony goes on. Clarke and Lexa had decided to keep the ceremony short and sweet. Neither of them get through saying their vows without crying or stumbling on their words, but of course neither of them cared.

Once the vows are said and the rings are exchanged, the ceremony draws to an end.

“ _I now pronounce you, wife and wife!”_

Lexa leaned in immediately and kissed Clarke (her wife!) with everything she had. Every bit of love, joy and happiness she was currently feeling, was poured into that kiss. It was the kiss of all kisses because it marked the start of the next chapter of their lives, together.

 

* * *

 

The reception was held under the stars. Fairy lights and lanterns gave the area a low, sweet and calm mood as a local band played to entertain the guests. It was a beautiful night, not too hot, not too cod. Kids ran around and danced as waiters started to serve the food.

Clarke, Lexa and the bridal party sat at the main table, watching as Anya took the stage.

Anya cleared her throat over the microphone to grab everyone’s attention. “Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for coming out here to celebrate this wonderful day. My sister got married to the woman of her dreams today and I just know that these two are going to last forever.” Anya turned to look right at the newlyweds, “You, Clarke and Lexa are the true meaning behind soulmates.” She turned back to the guest, “I’m sure everyone has heard the story of how these two ended up together. But if by some miracle you haven’t, I’ll give you the short version. Our families use to be neighbours and Clarke and Lexa were the best of friends when we were kids. But then things happened and Lexa and I had to move to TonDC. Fast forward eighteen years and we are back in Arkadia and after a sting coincidences we end up hiring Clarke’s best friend into our tattoo parlour.”

“WOOOOO!” Raven yelled from the table.

The whole room chuckled and Anya continued. “If I remember correctly, the connection between Clarke and Lexa sparked in an instance. It was just like eighteen years hadn’t passed at all. And while watching their relationship grow was disgustingly cute–”

“HERE HERE!” Octavia agreed.

Anya let out a small laugh. “–Watching these two find each other again, becoming best friends again, falling in love in the best way possible has been absolutely beautiful.” Anya turned her focus to her new sister in law, “Clarke, I know I tease you a lot and give you a lot of shit but I hope you know it’s all out of love. You have made Lexa so unbelievably happy and I could never thank you enough for that.” Anya turned to her sister, “And to my dear sister, you are the best person I know. We have been through a lot and I don’t think I could have gone through even half of it without you.” She held up her glass, “I love you and I can’t wait to see what he future holds.”

Lexa lifted her glass towards her sister and mouthed, “I love you.” Everyone else followed and the room fell into a round of applause and cheers.

 

* * *

 

The next person to take the stage was Raven.

“So as Anya mentioned earlier, before the two love birds were reunited Anya and Lexa had hired Clarke’s best friend into their tattoo parlour,” Raven pointed to herself with both hands, “ME!” she grinned. “I was a big fan of Lexa and Anya’s work before I knew who they were. I had been following them for a couple of years and even had an appointment booked to see them before I had my accident. And from time to time Clarke would mention her ‘long lost best friend’ from her childhood, but I never even imagine that Clarke’s long lost best friend was the same Lexa Woods I had been following.” Raven paused and placed a hand over her heart, “I’m not saying that they’re the reason they’re together but I mean… if I hadn’t applied to the tattoo parlour who knows what would have happened.”

“LEXA WENT TO SEE ABBY ANYWAY!” Octavia smirked.

Raven shot Octavia a glare. “Shh, you. Let me have this.” Once the small chuckle between the guests settled she continued. “The spark between Clarke and Lexa was definitely instantaneous. Those two were basically joined at the hip when the found each other again. But I think the moment I was like ‘holy shit these two are basically soulmates’ was when I heard about the necklace story–”

“What necklace story?!” one of the guests called out.

Raven smirked. “Hoy boy, be prepared for the most heart-warming story of the night…”

 

* * *

 

As they waited for the next speaker to take the stage, Lexa heard Clarke let out a small random chuckle. She turned slightly, “What are you laughing at?” she asked.

Clarke shook her head and reached over to take Lexa’s hand in her own. “The damn letter you gave me before the ceremony.”

Lexa laughed, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I never said I liked it,” Clarke replied. “You’re never going to let me forget about it, are you?”

“Nope.” Lexa leaned in and whispered, “I’m going to make sure that ‘ _lets hansdl ac’_ are our kid’s first words.”

“You wouldn’t,” Clarke gasped.

Lexa nodded and leaned in further, “I would,” she teased before pressing their lips together.

“ _Ah-hem, dear daughters of mine.”_

Lexa chuckled as she heard Jake take the stage and call them out. She pulled back from Clarke and settled back in her seat, turning to the stage once again. “Go on,” she laughed.

“Thank you,” Jake laughed. He kept his attention on Lexa, “Do you remember the day you gave me my compass tattoo and I half-jokingly said that I couldn’t wait for you to be my daughter-in-law?”

Lexa grinned and nodded.

“Well the day has finally come and I honestly could not be happier for you and Clarke. You Lexa Woods, have made her the happiest I have ever seen and I think for any father, that’s all they want to see. I thank whoever I have to thank for bringing you and your sister back into our lives because these past four years have been amazing.”  Jake took a moment to wipe a small tear under his eye and turned to Clarke. “And oh Clarke, my sweet daughter, you don’t know how happy and proud you have made your mother and I. We love you beyond words can truly express.”

“I love you,” Clarke mouthed.

“Love you too, kid,” Jake replied. He turned his attention back to everyone else, “That’s all I really wanted to say, I’m sure everyone is eager to get on with the night. So again, thank you all for coming out here tonight. It’s time for the newlyweds to take their first dance as a married couple!”

The crowd cheered as Jake walked off the stage and Clarke and Lexa started to make their way to the dance floor. Jake met them in the middle, giving Clarke and Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek and hug before moving off to the side.

As the band started to play Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s waist whilst Clarke interlocked her fingers behind Lexa’s head. Everything and everyone around them became white noise as they started to sway to the music, getting lost in each other’s eyes.

“ _Darling I, will be loving you till we’re seventy...”_

“You’re my wife,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke grinned, “And you’re _my_ wife.”

“ _People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand, well me–  I’ll fall in love with you every single day…”_

Clarke and Lexa continued to sway to the music, itching closer and closer with every single beat.

“ _When my hands don’t play the string the same way, I know you’ll still love me the same.”_

With their foreheads resting against each other Clarke started to sing along with the words. “ _Baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart…”_

Lexa leaned in and sung along as well, “– _Thinking out loudddd, maybe we found love right where we are.”_ She leaned in and kissed her wife, pulling her in as close as she could. The crowd cheered for them and the kiss broke as they both couldn’t contain their smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said everthing i wanted to say in the notes of the last chapter but just one more time, thank you all so much for reading :')

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
